


Our Life

by fearlessly



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Husbands, Klaine, M/M, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Surrogacy, brittana, daddies klaine, fairy tale, ish, labour scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s eyes glowed. It was partly because of the candle light, partly because Kurt’s eyes just did that, but mostly because he had tears in them. He had never been more in love with Blaine as he was in that moment. “Since this might be our last date for eighteen years, I propose you take me upstairs, Mr. Anderson-Hummel..."</p><p>This is a story about Kurt and Blaine's life together post Glee Finale. It captures a year-by-year glimpse into their world as they juggle their relationship, their careers, and fatherhood. Some fluff, some angst, some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: More Than Anything

_June 17, 2026_

Blaine leaned forward across the table and took Kurt’s hand. His smile was genuine and warm – vintage Blaine. He rubbed his thumb across Kurt’s knuckles. His eyes burned a bright hazel with flecks of golden. He loved gazing at his husband. After all the years, Kurt still took his breath away. There his husband sat - across from him looking as dapper and debonair as ever in his black dress shirt and blue silk scarf – the one that matched his eyes.

“Do you realize,” Blaine spoke softly, “that this may very well be our last date before we become fathers?”

Kurt squeezed his husband’s hand. He had been stealing gazes all night because Blaine looked so beautiful. He always did but tonight he looked extra special. Kurt was sure it was because he was about to become a father. He had a certain glow about him – a look of pride. It also didn’t hurt that Blaine had worn his favourite bow tie – the one he had worn when he proposed. Kurt couldn’t understand how he ever got so lucky to find this man, fall in love, marry him, and be on the verge of starting a family.

“I do realize it." He smiled. “But Blaine, I’m so ready to start our little family. I simply cannot wait.”

“Me either, honey.” With his free hand Blaine forked a piece of cheesecake into Kurt’s mouth. “You know that today is Rachel's due date, so it will be any moment now.”

Kurt let the cheesecake melt in his mouth. Blaine had made it earlier that day from scratch. He had been planning this night for a long time, probably for nine months, knowing Blaine – like he knew how special this night would be. Their baby’s due date was today, June 17th. Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes. “Are you scared?”

“Terrified.”

“Me too.”

“But, Kurt, just like with everything we’ve ever been through in our lives...” Blaine paused to smile at him, “...just like with everything we’ve accomplished and surpassed, we are going to do this together -you and me. Yes, we’ll have help – Rachel and Jesse and our parents – but ultimately it’s you and me honey. We are going to raise the most loving, honest, caring, beautiful child because that’s just what we do.”

Kurt’s eyes glowed. It was partly because of the candle light, partly because Kurt’s eyes just did that, but mostly because he had tears in them. He had never been more in love with Blaine as he was in that moment.

“Since this might be our last date for eighteen years, I propose you take me upstairs, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, and you might just get lucky tonight.” Kurt grinned and waggled his brows.

“Oh, is that so?” Blaine teased. “You would rather go upstairs than finish this cheesecake that I slaved over all day?”

Kurt leaned in with a grin and whispered seductively. “Let’s take it with us.”

Blaine smirked softly. His heart beat a little faster in his chest, and his pants felt a little tighter in the front from the amazingly enticing thought of Kurt (with cheesecake) in their bed. “Okay,” he whispered, “let’s go.”

+

Kurt and Blaine have always had undeniable chemistry. When they made love they _made love_ – love literally seeped from their pores, tumbled from their lips, and burned into their very souls.

As intense as their passion always was, Kurt was not prepared for how Blaine made him feel that night - the night their baby was due. Blaine was on fire. Their kisses soared to new heights – and that’s saying something. Blaine found places inside Kurt that Kurt didn’t even know existed – deep down in his soul and tucked away in the corners of his heart.

“Jesus, Blaine ... Honey, you drive me crazy. Don’t you dare stop.” Kurt moaned into his mouth.

Blaine didn’t know what had gotten into him – all he knew was that he had never loved Kurt as much or never wanted Kurt as much as he did _right now_. His soul felt like it would combust from the flames. His heart felt like it would explode into golden bits of glitter. He couldn’t get enough and didn’t ever want to get enough. He was quite content to spend the rest of his days making Kurt happy in every way – but now there was only one way he could focus on.

“Not stopping, ever." He hissed as he trailed kisses down Kurt’s throat.

The cheesecake was forgotten on the bedside table. Their mouths were far too busy for any kind of food. Their attention was on nothing but each other. The love-making was slow and gentle, but hot, hot, hot. It wasn’t frenzied, rip-your-clothes-off sort of a sex, but more of the disrobe-you-slowly and take-my-time kind. They reveled in each other, tasted each other, whispered to each other. Their fingertips caressed, their breaths were hot and alluring on bare wet flesh. They took turns orchestrating their movements. The sheets tangled and the headboard banged as their bedroom filled with the sweet and musky scent of sex.

Much later, Kurt rolled off of Blaine and collapsed onto his side of the bed. His mind was drowning in a cloud of intense love. He concentrated on catching his breath. He was sweaty, sticky, and tangled but he felt glorious. He turned his head to the side to catch glimpses of Blaine through his watery, unfocused eyes. He waited for some blood to filter back into his brain before he attempted to speak.

"Three times, Blaine. Damn.”

Blaine was boneless and could do nothing. He simply lay there drawing in oxygen as his body trembled from the intense orgasms he just had. _Yes, orgasms – multiple – more than one, more than two. Oh God, he was so in love with his man._ Blaine felt Kurt looking at him. He turned his head and smiled. His hand reached blindly, searching for Kurt’s. He needed to hold it. Holding Kurt’s hand was one of his favourite things to do. It kept him anchored and safe. It was a gesture that held a special place in Blaine’s heart.

He thought back to the very first time he kissed Kurt – in the commons room at Dalton Academy. Before he had kissed him he had placed his hand over his. It hadn’t been a conscious thing – it just happened, like a divine energy drew their hands together. Since that day, it became their thing. He clutched at Kurt’s hand as he heard him speak. His voice sounded as emotional as Blaine felt. It was beautiful.

“Three times.” Blaine confirmed.

Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s hand and gave a tug. “Come here.” He patted his chest. “I need husband snuggles.”

Blaine smiled and complied – easily. He snuggled close into Kurt as he drew the covers up, not caring about the mess. His cheek rested on his husband's chest as his arm and leg draped lazily over Kurt’s body. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you more.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s curls and let his fingertips caress his draped forearm.

“It’s time to sleep. We need to take advantage of it while we still can.” Blaine grinned into his husband’s flesh then placed a good night kiss there.

And that is when Kurt’s phone rang.

+

Before Kurt could end the call from Jesse, Blaine was already up and putting pants on. “Is it time?” he asked.

Kurt’s eyes were huge as his breath quickened. “It’s...it's time.”

“Get up, Kurt. We have to hurry.” Blaine had his t-shirt on, although it was inside-out, and was searching for shoes. He looked over to see Kurt was still in bed, seemingly frozen. “Kurt!”

“Oh, yeah. I’m coming.” Kurt shook shock from his mind and jumped out of bed to find clothes. For the first time in his life he didn’t care if his pants matched his shirt or if his hair was perfectly coiffed.

They dressed quickly, grabbed their wallets and keys and dashed out the door.

+

Kurt and Blaine ran into the hospital. They took the elevator up to the delivery unit. Usually, and under different circumstances elevators made them feel a little bit anxious and a little turned on, but there was no time for that now. Their best friend and surrogate was in labour and ready to deliver their first child.

“God, hurry up!” Kurt slammed his finger into the 3rd floor button repeatedly.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s arm in a calming gesture, although he himself was not calm at all.

The doors finally opened and the two men ran out to find Rachel. A nurse saw the sheer panic on both of their faces and slipped out from behind the station to greet them. “You must be the expectant fathers?” She asked.

“Yes.” They both said in unison and clutched hands.

“She’s over here.” The nurse led them into a large private room where they found Jesse hovering over a calm and collected Rachel. She lay on the bed suited in one of those ugly hospital gowns but she still looked radiant.

“This is happening, you guys!” Her smile was not one of a person who was about to go through a whole lot of pain.

 _How can she be so calm?_ Blaine thought. He was on the verge of throwing up.

Kurt moved toward her first and bent to kiss her on the forehead. Blaine followed suit. They also greeted Jesse. “Thanks for calling us so quickly.” Kurt said.

“The contractions are five minutes apart.” Jesse informed them. “I don’t know what that means, but it’s been four minutes since her last one.” He was nervous. After all, his wife was about to deliver a baby. Regardless of the circumstances, Jesse loved Rachel and wanted only the best for her and for their friends.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. They weren’t ready for this.

“What do you want us to do, Rach?” Blaine asked. “Can we get you anything?”

“We are going to do just what we rehearsed in prenatal class. Please tell me you guys remember.”

Kurt found it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes and mentally went through all the steps they had learned in class. “Yes. We can do this.” He clutched Rachel’s left hand.

“We _must_ do this.” Blaine moved to take her right hand.

Just then Rachel screamed. She flailed her body back onto the pillow and held her breath. Then she screamed again. “Owwwwwwwwww!!”

“Oh God,” Kurt voice became a little hysterical. “Are you ok? What’s happening?” He tried to ignore the fact that Rachel was squeezing his hand very tightly. He thought she would break his fingers but he couldn't concern himself with that now.

“Rachel,” Blaine leaned down. “Breathe. Breathe. You can do this.”

She screamed again and crushed Blaine’s hand. She gasped out words. “There's so much pressure”.

Jesse ran out to get the nurse. Blaine and Kurt had never been more scared and more excited in their lives. They would not leave Rachel’s side for even a second. They looked into each other. They didn’t need words – they knew everything just from the look in one another's eyes. They were in love and were going to be dads.

Rachel tried to breathe. She pressed her feet down into the bed as she growled and screeched. Then out of nowhere she screamed directly at Blaine. “YOU did this to meee!”

Blaine wanted to cry. He knew that aside from supplying the sperm – to Kurt’s insistence - he hadn’t actually done anything _to_ Rachel. But he hated to see anyone in pain – especially a loved one. “I’m sorry.” he whimpered and placed his free hand on her head, stroking.

The next few hours were excruciating for Rachel. Kurt and Blaine (and Jesse) hung in with her every step of the way. They knew they were out of their league but Rachel was their best friend. She was delivering their child. There was no way they were going to let her down. They guided her through breathing, held her hands, encouraged her, and held her steady while she took an epidural.

“The head is crowning,” the doctor finally confirmed. “Ok, Rachel, you really need to push now. We need to get this baby out.”

Kurt thought he would pass out. Blaine reached over with his free hand and took his husband’s hand. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine mouth out the words silently: _I love you_.

Rachel screamed. And pushed. And screamed. And pushed.

Seven terrifying hours after Kurt and Blaine had arrived at the hospital, their beautiful and healthy baby boy was born. It was the early morning of June 18, 2026.

Blaine and Kurt heard their son’s first cries and the doctor proclaim, “It’s a boy!” That is when they broke down. Kurt literally had to sit to keep himself from falling. Blaine moved beside him and clutched his hand. He couldn’t say or do anything but cry tears of joy.

The nurse examined, cleaned, then wrapped their son up in a yellow blanket. “Who wants to hold him first?” she asked. Normally the mother would take him but Rachel immediately said, “His dads. His dads need to hold him first.”

The nurse delivered the baby into Kurt’s arms as he was the one sitting. He could barely see through the ocean of tears that washed over his face. His sobs were joyful … and endless. Through the blurry tears he could see immediately that their son would have Blaine’s dark curls. This made him cry harder. He felt Blaine’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

Blaine was sobbing. It was all too much. He was meeting his beautiful son for the first time, but to make everything more emotional he could see and hear that Kurt was a puddled mess. This was the happiest moment of their lives. He clutched Kurt’s shoulder then knelt down beside his chair. He stared at their son. He had Rachel’s nose, cheekbones, and eyebrows … _thank god_ … but he could see already that he had his own mouth, eyelashes, and hair. He wouldn’t be able to see his eyes for a few hours yet as his little eyelids were still closed, shutting out the light. Shakily and in between sobs, Blaine spoke to his son for the first time.

"Hi baby. It’s us, your dads. We love you more than anything.”

Kurt thought he would die from an exploding heart. He heard Blaine’s voice talking to their son. He had never heard his voice that soft and raw before. This made his heart do flips in his chest. Without taking his eyes off their beautiful baby, he tilted his head to the side so that he could lean into Blaine’s wet cheek. He whispered his confirmation.

"More than anything”.

+

Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel had agreed that after the birth they would not see each other for about a month. It wasn’t ideal for their relationship, especially now, that they had all shared something so emotional; but, it was necessary. Kurt and Blaine wanted to bond exclusively with their son. From here on out Rachel would take the role of Auntie Rachel and although they wanted her and their son to be very close, _their_ bond with their child was the most important thing.

Rachel and baby had been given the clear to go home the next day. Jesse took care of taking Rachel home, and Kurt and Blaine were left alone with their son for the first time.

“Are you sure he’s strapped in correctly?” Kurt asked.

Blaine was bent over the car seat inspecting every strap and buckle. “Yes, he’s in there safely.”

He stood up beside Kurt. For a few moments they only gazed down at their son who was sleeping soundly in his seat beneath the yellow blanket and wearing a matching yellow baby beanie. His eyes were closed, but Kurt remembered last night when their son had opened his eyes for the first time. They were beautiful and clear … and hazel like his husband’s. He knew the colour could change but the soft intensity that he already possessed was all Blaine and he knew that would never change. Kurt had fallen in love for the second time in his life. Their son was perfection.

Blaine slid his hand into Kurt’s. “Ready to go home?”

Kurt looked at him. “Does this mean we have to drive?”

Blaine gave him a curious look. “Well, yes, unless you want to take the helicopter.”

“Very funny, mister.” Kurt kissed his cheek. “Just promise me you’ll drive slowly. And that you’ll avoid traffic.”

“Kurt, we live in New York. There’s traffic everywhere. But I promise I’ll be careful.” He nuzzled his face to Kurt’s and lingered there a moment. “I’m so happy.”

Kurt pecked a kiss. “Me too. Come on, let’s take our son home.”

Blaine carefully picked up the car seat. They thanked the nurses, and made a mental note to send them a muffin basket, and slipped down the hall into the elevator. When the doors opened on the main floor they both walked out with their hands clutched together and swinging happily. Their son slept soundly in his seat against Blaine’s hip as they headed for home.


	2. The Prince's Ball

_June 18, 2027_

_Dalton’s Age: 1_

Kurt finished blowing up the last of the balloons and turned off the helium tank. He tied the ribbon around it, then let it go and watched it float up to the ceiling and nestle along with the hundred others. Their entire living room ceiling was covered with baby blue and silver balloons. They reminded Kurt of playful clouds. He stood there a moment – he needed a moment. The day, the week, the _year_ had been a whirlwind. It seemed like only yesterday he and Blaine had brought their son home. How terrified they had been.

He remembered how slowly Blaine had driven. He remembered the first night at home and how he and Blaine didn’t sleep. They hadn't been able to tear themselves away from the precious baby who slept in the cradle beside their bed. He thought about how the first few months they were basically walking zombies. They had had little sleep and were stressed out about every baby problem known to mankind. When they weren’t tending to their son they were doing laundry, cleaning, or researching things like, _why does my baby hiccup in the night?_ Or _how often should a diaper be changed?_ They had been clueless – and Kurt thought that some days they still were. Every day brought new challenges but truth be told, they had never been happier. Neither of them would trade the sleepless nights, the baby vomit, the soiled diapers, and the stresses of being new fathers for anything in the world. Quite simply, their lives were perfect. Their son was perfect and deserved to have this perfect first birthday party.

“There you are!" Blaine walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. He nuzzled his face to the side of his neck and kissed him there. “Dalton is asleep, we’re ahead of schedule, and our guests won’t be arriving for another couple of hours.” He kissed slowly up to Kurt’s ear. “Want to join me upstairs?”

Everything in Kurt wanted to say yes. He wanted nothing more than to rip Blaine’s clothes off right then and there – after all, intimacy didn’t happen as often as they had grown accustomed to, but there was so much to do. Dalton’s birthday had to be perfect. But - _oh, those kisses_. Blaine’s lips had moved to the back of his neck now and he could feel his hands grazing his chest down to his stomach then to his belt.

“Blaine…”

“Please, baby? It’s been two weeks," Blaine pouted.

 _Two weeks_ , Kurt thought. _Oh my god, it has been two weeks_.

“Well, that is completely unacceptable.” Kurt turned to face Blaine. “Are you sure we’re ahead of schedule?” Kurt gasped as Blaine went in for his throat. Blaine mumbled against warm flesh. “House is clean, decorations are up, food is prepped, outfits are chosen, gift is wrapped...” he kissed upward to Kurt’s lips. He then leaned back just a little so that Kurt could see his eyes. He knew the power they had over him and he was not afraid to use that power when necessary.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine’s. “You drive me crazy, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Let’s go.”

+

A short time later Kurt rolled off his husband's back and spread out onto the bed like a starfish. “That was incredible.” Kurt gasped out his breath. He rolled to the side and nuzzled his face to Blaine’s curls. “ _You_ are incredible.”

“Kuuurt…”

“No, listen to me. You are the most wonderful man I know – I’ve ever known. You are a successful architect, such a loving and supportive husband, and an amazing father to Dalton. You are able to juggle everything without missing a beat. You make us feel so loved.” Kurt couldn't help but ramble. He always got emotional after amazing sex.

“You _are_ loved, Kurt. You and Dalton are everything I’ve wanted in my life.” Blaine placed his palm on Kurt’s cheek and kissed his lips. “You and our son make me so happy and are so precious to me.”

Just as if on cue, Dalton began to cry in his room. Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. “Perfect timing,” they said in unison and laughed.

Kurt slid out of bed. “I’ll go get him. You shower.”

“Okay.” Blaine kissed his husband’s hand then slipped into the bathroom.

+

Kurt peeked his head over the crib and Dalton stopped crying instantly. Kurt took pride in the fact that he had learned how to make his son stop crying. He had come a long way from the first couple of months of being up all night rocking and walking and singing lullabies to no avail. He picked up his son and snuggled him close.

Dalton wiggled and bounced in Kurt’s arms. “Not so fast, buddy. I know you want to get moving but we need to get you changed and into your new birthday outfit. There are a lot of special people coming over to celebrate my special boy’s birthday.”

Kurt had designed and made Dalton’s outfit. It was fit for a prince – which was quite convenient considering the theme of Dalton’s First Birthday Party was _A Prince’s Ball_. Kurt had made it clear on the invitations that everyone come in costume. He and Blaine would dress as Kings – it only made sense after all.

He settled Dalton down on the change table and proceeded to change his diaper. Kurt had gotten quite good at this too. He no longer was terrified that Dalton would roll off the table, that he would get the rash cream in his mouth, or that he would end up being peed on. Once Dalton was changed, Kurt dressed him in his royal blue suit – pants and a long coat. Underneath, he wore a white ruffled  shirt. He looked like a tiny but very dapper prince. He attached a silk tie that would match his own then kissed his chubby cheeks.

“Oh, Kurt! He looks so cute! You did a wonderful job with his outfit.” Blaine slipped into the room and took Dalton from Kurt’s arms. Kurt noticed how incredible his husband looked in his royal costume. It was a lilac-coloured suit with a long coat and exaggerated lapels and cuffs. Underneath he wore a blue shirt that matched Dalton’s outfit. His hair was gel-free and adorned with a golden-coloured crown that Kurt had found at a party store.  

“You look so handsome.” Kurt smiled at him.

“Well, thank you, my love. That is what happens when your husband picks your outfit.” Blaine gave a bow. “You better go get ready though. I’ll take Dalton downstairs and feed him a snack before everyone arrives.”

+

Blaine could hear Kurt singing in the shower. He hummed along as he placed Dalton in his high chair. “How about some banana, buddy?” Blaine cooed over him as he peeled and cut up the fruit – in tiny pieces of course. Blaine had always been paranoid about choking and Dalton only had two teeth. Cute teeth, but only two. Blaine placed a large bib on him. He was a bit old for bibs, but Blaine knew without a shadow of a doubt that if any banana got on Dalton’s birthday coat there would be Hummel-hell to pay. He placed the banana on his tray and poured some milk into a sippy cup. As soon as Dalton saw the milk, he began to babble and reach his arms out. “I know, buddy. Just let me get the lid on.” He handed it to him and Dalton drank it greedily. Blaine chuckled. “You’re just like your Daddy and his coffee." He kissed the top of his head then opened the fridge to start putting the party food out.

“What about me and my coffee?” Kurt asked as he came around the corner.

Blaine looked up and was floored by what he saw. “Oh baby, you look divine.” Kurt wore a midnight-blue suit with an elaborately beaded coat. His cream-coloured shirt was adorned with ruffles and lace. On his head was a golden crown to match Blaine’s.

Kurt twirled and bowed. Dalton clapped banana into his hands and said, “Dadda!” They both laughed as he grabbed his sippy cup and drank down the rest of his milk.

+

The first royal guests to arrive were Beauty Mercedes and The Beast Sam. They arrived with Cinderella Rachel and Prince Charming Jesse. They were all in costumes of course – partly because they all loved to dress up, but mostly because they did not want to deal with the Hummel wrath.

Upon arriving, Rachel bee-lined it to Dalton. She picked him up and gave him hugs and kisses. Dalton was used to his Auntie Rachel’s affections. In the past year she had watched him for the Dads about once a month. They had made a pact that they would get at least one date night a month and Rachel was happy to help them. “Happy Birthday my favourite boy!” She cooed and smiled at him. “You look so handsome, just like your daddies.” Dalton babbled his usual word for her. “Tee-ay”.

Meanwhile, Kurt helped Mercedes place the cake on the kitchen counter. “Wow, you weren’t lying when you said the cake was huge,” laughed Kurt.

“Well, who doesn’t like cake?” she asked. “Besides, it had to be this big to fit all his names on there.”

Kurt carefully took the cake out of the box. He placed the big rectangle in the centre of the table. It really was huge. It was decorated tastefully with swooping white icing and scripted in a way that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale: Happy First Birthday Dalton Noah Anderson-Hummel!

Kurt needed a moment. He put his hand up to his mouth and tried to hold back the tears. Mercedes leaned into him. “Oh, honey. What’s wrong? Is it the wrong icing?”

“No, no. It’s absolutely perfect. Thank you for bringing the cake, Mercedes. I’m just a little emotional; I can’t believe my baby boy is one year old today.” He wiped away a tear.

She hugged him close. “You and Blaine have done such a wonderful job with him. He is an amazing little boy." she smiled and kissed his cheek. “I am so honoured to have been invited to this ball,” she twirled in her Belle dress.

“Oh, and you do look fabulous!” Kurt put his hand up for emphasis. “That dress is fantastic!”

The doorbell rang and Blaine ran passed them to answer it. It was Mike and Tina. They were dressed as Hansel and Gretel. “You guys look awesome! Thank you for coming!” Blaine hugged them both and led them into the house where they squealed their greetings to all the other guests.

 Burt and Carole arrived, next. Kurt laughed when he saw his dad decked out in bluejeans, a blue flannel shirt, a blue ball cap, and carrying a golden lamp. “Dad, are you supposed to be the Genie?”

“It’s the best I could do, Kurt. I don’t do stuff like this and I didn’t want to chance not being let into my grandson’s first birthday.”

“You are always welcome here, Dad.” Kurt hugged him happily and then hugged Carole who was dressed as The Fairy Godmother. “You, on the other hand, look ah-mazing,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“Well, I learned from the best.” She grasped Kurt’s face and kissed his nose. “It’s so good to see you, honey.”

Just as his parents were entering, he spotted Pam and Cooper Anderson making their way to the door. “Blaine, your mom and brother are here,” he called out and made a gesture for him to come. Kurt hugged his mother-in-law, who looked stunning as Mulan. “Hey Coop,” he greeted and hugged Captain Hook.

Blaine reached them and greeted everyone. “Thanks for coming guys. We really appreciate you being here.”

“Honey, we wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Pam kissed her son. “Now, where is my grandson?”

“That’s a good question.” Kurt suddenly realized that he hadn’t seen or heard Dalton in about fifteen minutes. “Let me go find him”

Kurt made his way from room to room searching for Dalton. He finally found him in the den giggling like never before. His Uncle Sam was doing impressions for him. “Aww, Sam, he loves you.”

“Sean Connery is his favourite.”

Kurt laughed. “Oh, it’s so good to have you here Sam. Thank you so much for coming.”

“Mercedes and I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Blaine peeked his head in. “There are my two favourite people in the world,” he said smiling and wrapped his arms around Kurt. “My mom wants to see her grandson, mind if I take him?”

“Well, you’re going to have to take him away from Sean Connery.”

“Oh oh,” he laughed and picked Dalton up. “Want to go see grandma, baby?” Dalton grabbed Blaine’s nose and screeched, “am, am, am!" Oh, you can spend more time with Uncle Sam later, I promise.”

The doorbell rang again. “I’ll get it!” Kurt ran to the door and opened it. It was Quinn and Puck, who looked fabulous as Snow White and The Huntsman. “Hey guys,” he hugged them both and led them in.

“Don’t shut the door yet. I saw Santana and Brittany coming up the walk. You’re going to love their costumes,” Puck said.

Kurt looked out onto the walk and saw Little Red Riding Brittany and Big Bad Wolf Santana. _Oh, brilliant_ , he thought. They squealed when they saw each other and hugged. Ever since they shared their wedding and anniversary they’d become close friends. He and Blaine got into the routine of skyping them about once a month. Kurt leaned into Santana’s ear and whispered low. “How’s the baby?”

Santana grinned from ear to ear. “It’s only been ten weeks but I feel fantastic.” She beamed and grabbed Brittany’s hand. “We can’t wait to meet him or her.”

“We can’t wait either. Does anyone else know?”

“You and Blaine are the only ones. We want to keep it that way for a while. I’m actually glad this is a costume party. I can hide the little bump with all this fur,” she laughed and rubbed her faux-fur belly.

Kurt hugged them both again. “I love you two with all my heart.”

“We love you too,” Brittany said. “Now where is the birthday boy?”

“Oh, he’s been really popular tonight. I have no idea where he is, actually,” Kurt laughed.

The party was lively. Kurt and Blaine were happy to have all their friends and family there for their son’s first birthday. This only happened once in a lifetime and they were glad to have such wonderful people in their lives. Kurt found Blaine in the kitchen. He was surprised to see that he had Dalton in his arms. “They let you have your son,” He laughed.

“Yes. I had to pry him from Auntie Quinn’s arms. He’s a little bit cranky. I just changed him but he must be hungry.”

“I am too actually. I haven’t eaten anything and I’m guessing neither have you.”

“I’ve been preoccupied with guests.” Blaine grabbed the milk from the fridge.

Kurt took it from his hand and poured it into the sippy cup. “You feed our little prince and I’ll make up two plates for us.”

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, “I love you.”

“There’s my boy!” Burt popped into the kitchen and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder then leaned in to take Dalton from Blaine.

“Dad, he needs his dinner first.”

Dalton squealed at his grandpa and reached out for him.

“What he needs is to give his grandpa a hug. Here, let me take him and I’ll make sure he gets fed, ok?”

Blaine shifted uneasily. “Oh, but he needs really small pieces, he only has two teeth and I don’t want him to choke and…”

Kurt stepped in and placed a hand on Blaine's bicep. “Honey, it’s ok. Let’s give the baby to my dad and we can prepare his supper together, just how we like it. Ok?”

Blaine nodded softly. “Ok. Yeah. Sorry. Sorry Burt.”

Dalton repeated, “B b b b-Burt!”

“It’s fine, Blaine. I was there once too. Kurt wasn’t always this tall and self-sufficient.”

They all laughed, even Dalton as he grabbed his grandpa’s nose.

The party was a hit. Everyone love the decorations, the food, the company, and of course little Dalton. He was the centre of attention. Blaine was proud that his baby boy was so well behaved despite the stimulation. And he was happy to see all his friends together celebrating something that was so important to them.

Once everyone was fed, Kurt gathered everyone. “It’s almost time to sing Happy Birthday!”

Blaine headed to the front of the room. He cleared his throat. “Hey everyone. Can I please have your attention for a bit? Kurt and I have a few words we’d like to say.” Everyone scooted closer. Kurt giggled as he saw all his friends huddled together in their fairy tale costumes.

Blaine continued, “First off, we want to thank each and every one of you for coming. I know that most of you have come in from out of town and we really appreciate you making the effort to help us celebrate our son’s first birthday.” He smiled at Kurt to cue him.

“Yes, and we want you to know that we love all of you and we are so happy that Dalton will grow up with so many positive people around him.”

Dalton was being held by Auntie Brittany. He squealed loudly at her and grabbed her nose. She pressed her forehead to his little one and whispered, “shhhhh.”

“I think Dalton agrees with us,” Blaine chuckled. “We also need to thank a few individuals. It’s been a long time since we have all been together in one place so Kurt and I thought this would be as good a time as any to do this. First, we need to thank Auntie Rachel. You know what you mean to us and you know we are so grateful for you. I mean, we thank you every day. But we need for everyone else to know how thankful we are – for giving us our pride and joy. We love you Rachel.”

Rachel blinked back tears and blew them a kiss.

Kurt returned her kiss then set his sights on Puck. “And we also need to thank Puck.”

Puck looked surprised and a little confused but he gave a genuine smile and clutched Quinn’s hand.

“Puck, if it weren’t for you, Blaine and I would have never met. It’s as simple as that. You were the one who pushed me to go spy on the Warblers,” he laughed. “It’s because of you that I went and met Blaine. So, thank you so much. And, I need to add, that is why _Noah_ is our son’s middle name - after you.”

Puck was not one to easily cry but he cried in that moment, although he tried desperately to wipe his tears before anyone noticed. It was futile. “Oh, you guys.” He moved forward and hugged both of them. “Even if I hadn’t been the catalyst for Kurt’s spying, fate would have made sure that you two crossed paths. I’m sure of it.”

They toasted with champagne and sang Happy Birthday. Dalton smashed his cake into his hands, his face, his hair, and yes even his prince outfit. Kurt covered his eyes but peeked at his son through his fingers.

“It will come out in the wash.” Blaine leaned in close to whisper.

Kurt clutched his hand. “You know, for once in my life, I don’t care about the clothes. What matters is that our son is happy and that we are with the people we love.”

“Agreed,” Blaine said. “We have thrown a magical party, don’t you think?”

“It’s been perfect.”

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too,” he said, wrapping Blaine up in a hug as they watched their son fling icing into Auntie Rachel’s hair.


	3. Too Much Pressure

_November 2, 2028_

_Dalton’s Age: 2_

 

Blaine had a headache. He had been cooped up in his home office for six hours. He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers to temples. He noticed that his stomach was grumbling and his throat was parched. He looked about the mess of his over-sized desk. His drawings were scattered and there were papers, pencils, erasers and rulers everywhere. He thought about getting up to get some overdue lunch when the phone rang. It was his client.

“What?” Blaine questioned. “You’re kidding. That’s not enough time. It’s nearly impossible.” He sighed. “Yes. Ok. Yeah, I’ll do the best…”

Out of nowhere, a loud banging on his door interrupted him. “DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

“Sorry. I’ll do the best I can. Yes, I understand.” He hung up hastily and looked up towards the door. "What the fuck?" He grumbled.

+

Kurt was going out of his mind. Dalton had really tested his patience today. He didn’t know what had gotten into their sweet and obedient son but Dalton was a force to be reckoned with today. _I guess this is what the terrible twos are about_ , Kurt thought.

He walked through the kitchen, which looked like a hurricane had been through it with dishes everywhere, crumbs on the counter, and Dalton’s half eaten lunch still on the table. He peeked into the living room to make sure Dalton was still entertaining himself with his play kitchen. He smiled when he saw him pouring pretend tea into a teacup.

 _I have time_ , he thought and ran up the stairs to change the laundry from the washer to the dryer.

Just as he was putting the dryer sheet in he heard Dalton banging and screaming: “DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

_Oh no! That’s Blaine’s door!_

He flew down the stairs to see Dalton pounding on the office door. “Dalton Noah, stop that. Daddy is working.” He picked up his screaming son. “Shh, what’s the matter, buddy?”

“I miss Daddyyyy,” he started to cry.

Kurt took him upstairs,not wanting Blaine to be interrupted any more than he already was. He started singing to him. He knew that was the only way to calm him when he was over-tired and upset:

 _“_ _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ _  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
 _And there's no mountain too high_  
 _No river too wide_  
 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
 _Storm clouds may gather,_  
 _And stars may collide_  
 _But I love you_  
 _Until the end of time”_

Dalton was asleep in minutes. Kurt placed him into his bed, pulled up the covers, and kissed his forehead. He was lucky that Dalton was a sound sleeper – just like Blaine. That had made it easy for him to be transferred and put down. “Sleep well, baby,” he whispered.

Kurt decided he would use the nap time to clean up the kitchen. He made his way down the stairs and around the corner and found Blaine standing by the kitchen table with a confused look on his face.

“Hey honey. Are you alright?”

“Kurt.”

“What?”

“The house is a disaster. And what the hell was the banging on my door about?”

Kurt lifted a brow. “Blaine, if you haven’t noticed, we live with a two year old. And I don’t see you coming out here to help.”

“Kurt, I was with a client. I’ve been working since seven this morning and the same yesterday and the day before and and and. I’m under a lot of pressure and strict deadlines.” He huffed and took Dalton’s lunch plate and placed it in the sink. “And I just got a call, which you let Dalton interrupt by the way, moving the deadline even closer.”

Kurt didn’t know how to respond. Blaine was being a complete ass and he could feel his blood rising in temperature. “Maybe you work too much,” he said dryly and started placing items back into the fridge.

Blaine crossed his arms. “Well, one of us has to.” His tone was a little louder and a little snarkier than it should have been.

That comment made Kurt stop in his tracks. He slammed the fridge door and turned to face Blaine. His expression said it all. Blaine realized what he had said even before Kurt turned around. “Kurt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

Kurt stopped listening and started talking. “Oh, I’m sorry but while you’ve been in your office drawing and colouring I’ve been out here taking care of OUR SON!”

Blaine moved forward to take Kurt’s hand but Kurt moved back and continued. “And, I can’t believe that I have to remind you that you are not the only talented one in this family. You are not the only one with a career. You are not the only one who contributes financially.”

Kurt was livid. The more the thought about what Blaine had actually said the more worked up he became. He knew that the tears would come soon. “You asked what the banging at your door was about - well that was your son trying to get your attention and screaming, ‘I miss Daddy’… and he surely wasn’t talking about me”.

Blaine placed his head in his hands. “God, I’m sorry.”

Kurt turned and grabbed his coat off the hook. “Dalton is napping. I’m going out.” He left with a slam of the door before Blaine could say anything more.

+

Blaine sat down at the table and pressed his forehead down onto his forearms. _What the hell is wrong with me_ , he thought. Just then, his stomach rumbled again. He sighed and stood up to make himself a sandwich. He ate while he cleaned up the kitchen. _Do I really work too much? God, my son was screaming for me at my door – of course I work too much._ He tried to think back to the last time he and Kurt spent any quality time together – not doing housework, or grocery shopping, or driving to appointments but actual time. He couldn’t remember and that made him sad _. I’m the worst husband. Kurt deserves so much more. And Dalton…_ Blaine blinked back tears.

In that moment, Blaine realized that he had been so wrapped up in work, in projects, in deadlines … and for what? They were more than financially stable. He made quite a bit of money – he didn’t have to work as much as he did. He knew Kurt had put his career on hold so that he could take on this large project. He probably missed working … when was the last time he had even auditioned for anything? _I’ve been so stupid,_ Blaine chastised himself. He finished his sandwich, loaded up the dishwasher, and climbed the stairs.

He had been sitting in Dalton’s room for an hour watching over him and thinking about how he could fix things with Kurt. As Dalton snuffled in his sleep, Blaine looked over. He was perfect and he looked so angelic while he slept. _Where did the time go?_ To Blaine it seemed like Dalton was just born. _How is he two and a half already?_

“Daddy?”

Dalton was now sitting up in his bed. His hazel eyes were sleepy and his curls were messy. Blaine loved that he had his curls, not because they were his curls but because he knew Kurt loved them so much.

“Hi buddy.” He moved over to sit on the bed with his son and wrapped him in a hug. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Where’s Daddy?”

“He went out for a walk, baby.” He kissed his son’s cheek and whispered against him, “I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.” He blinked away tears before Dalton could see them.

“Love you, Daddy”

Blaine’s lip quivered, “I love you too, baby, with all my heart. You and Daddy.” He kissed him again. “Come on. Do you want a snack?”

“Cookies!” Dalton bounced.

“No!” Blaine laughed. “No cookies." _Kurt is already mad at me._ "How about a pbj?”

Dalton sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs with Blaine following.

+

Kurt sat at the coffee shop down the street. He had been there long enough to have two grandes, watch the snow accumulate outside, and go through an entire package of tissues. He was furious still. It’s not like he and Blaine had never argued before – they did plenty, but somehow Blaine’s words had cut deeply into him. How could Blaine have said those hurtful things? It was so out of his character.  He had put everything on hold so that Blaine could pursue his dream project and so they wouldn’t have to hire a nanny for Dalton. Kurt had been happy to do that but he was sad at how Blaine showed his gratitude – how he completely disregarded his feelings. Kurt was hurting. It was like he had taken a knife in the chest. He stood up and made his way to the counter to order a third mocha. While he waited in line he was reminded of when he and Blaine were just kids hanging out at the Lima Bean: _You know my coffee order? Of course I do._

He paid for his coffee then sat back down at his table. He looked at his phone: 6:00 p.m. He had been gone for four hours. He had missed dinner and he knew Blaine would be going crazy by now – especially with the way Dalton had been acting today. Kurt knew that it was mostly because he was two years old but also because he missed his Daddy. Kurt missed him too.

Blaine had always been so good with Dalton. He loved to play with him and had a way of making him feel special – it was Blaine’s way. He could make anyone feel special.  And he was always so good about carving out time for family – but lately he had been working much more than they were all accustomed to. And Kurt knew that ultimately Blaine was working for the good of their family.

 _There has to be a happy medium._ The truth is he missed Blaine. He selfishly wanted more time with him. He also missed working – it’s not that they needed the money, but Kurt needed that spotlight. He needed the stage to fuel his soul.

Kurt looked out the window again. It would be Dalton’s bedtime soon and he wanted to be home for that. He also felt that he had calmed down enough so that he could have a conversation with Blaine without flying off the handle. He loved the man, after all. He loved him with his whole heart. He drank up the rest of his mocha then headed out the door into the cold night.

+

Kurt slid his key into the door as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to interrupt Blaine if he was in the middle of trying to get Dalton to sleep. He knew how frustrating it was to have him almost out for the night and then have him wake up and have to start over again. He opened the door and crept in. Before he could even close the door or put his keys down, Blaine’s hand grasped his wrist and tugged him close.

“Don’t say a word.” Blaine’s hazels met Kurt’s pools of blue. “Please. Come here. Come.”

Blaine pulled him gently to the couch. Kurt needed nothing more than that – his heart had already forgiven him. Blaine had a way of doing that. All it took was one regard, one smile, one touch, one word. They sat down and Blaine grasped his hand. Kurt had so much to say but Blaine had asked him to be quiet so he remained silent although he couldn’t help but bring Blaine’s hand up to his lips and place a tender kiss there.

Tears sprung into Blaine’s eyes. “God, Kurt. I love you so much. And I need to apologize to you for the way I’ve been acting and for the way I spoke to you.”

“Blai…”

“Please, let me finish. I need to finish. I put Dalton to bed early and have been waiting for you to come home. My heart has been aching since you walked out that door,” he caressed Kurt’s cheek and continued. “I need you to know that I’m so sorry, Kurt. I’ve been a complete ass wrapped up in my work and neglecting you and Dalton. I didn’t do it intentionally, this is a huge project and, to be quite honest, I should have hired an assistant because I’ve been under incredible pressure. That being said, I’m not using that as an excuse – you know how much I love what I do, but you also know that the most important things in this universe are you and our son.”

Kurt closed his eyes and let the tears slide down his cheeks. Blaine didn’t have to say anything, he knew how genuinely sorry he was from the deep look in his eyes. “I love you so much. And I’m sorry I haven’t been more supportive of your work. I now realize that you’ve been under a lot of stress and I’ve been no help. You know that you are the most important thing in my life – you and Dalton and I would do anything for you guys. If that means putting my career on hold then that’s what I’ll do and I won’t ever complain about it. Blaine, I just want our family to be happy and together.”

“I want the same thing. And…I…am…happy. I’m so happy, Kurt.”

Kurt interrupted, “So am I. I need you to know that. We may argue sometimes and some fights are worse than others, but at the end of the day, I’m so in love with you and I’m so happy with you and Dalton.”

Blaine smiled at his husband. He scooted closer so that their foreheads touched. He placed one hand on Kurt’s chest, over his heart and spoke softly. “Here’s what we’re going to do. My project wraps up in two weeks. When it’s finished we are going to take a vacation to wherever your heart desires. When we return you are going to go back to the stage if that is what you want – I’ll stay home with Dalton.”

“But Blaine I don’t want you to give up your career either.”

“We can switch off. When you want a break I’ll work. I’ll hire an assistant so things don’t get crazy. We’ll figure it out, Kurt. We always do.”

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. His arms slid around his shoulders for a hug. He pressed his face to the side of Blaine’s neck and murmured, “I think we’ve done enough talking. Dalton is sleeping and we should take full advantage of that.” He lifted his head and smirked at his husband.

Blaine rose and took Kurt by the hand. “Come.”


	4. The Brightest Star

_August 7, 2029_

_Dalton’s Age: 3_

 

The New York sunlight filtered through the white bedroom drapes. It cast skewed rectangles of light onto the decadent cranberry-coloured duvet. Beneath it, Kurt and Blaine were asleep in their usual positions. Blaine was pressed to Kurt’s side with his head resting on his chest. One leg was strewn over Kurt’s and his arm draped around his husband’s torso. Kurt’s right hand rested on Blaine’s back. It had been a while since they were able to sleep in together. Kurt had been working a lot with early morning rehearsals and Blaine was up early tending to Dalton, who was an early riser. Blaine said his early-bird tendencies came from Kurt, but Kurt liked to blame it on Rachel.

With Blaine’s career successes they had been able to move into a more secluded and quieter neighbourhood. They bought a four-bedroom house with a huge yard and three-car garage. The neighbourhood was serene; they no longer heard traffic, honking, sirens, or people yelling at all hours of the night so, when they were able to sleep in, it was pretty blissful.

“Daddyssssssssssssssssss!” Dalton ran into their room and did a flying leap, landing right on Kurt’s chest. “Daddys wake uppp.” He tugged softly at Blaine’s hair and wiggled under the duvet.

Kurt was startled awake by his son’s screeching voice. Just as his eyes flipped open he felt Dalton land directly onto his chest. “Ooofgh! Dalton, be careful with Daddy,” Kurt’s voice was low and raspy with sleep.

“What’s going on?” Blaine lifted his head and mumbled. His arm hurt from Dalton’s landing. Before he even knew what was happening, Dalton was wedged in under the covers between him and Kurt. Blaine kissed his three-year-olds face. “You need to be gentler with us in the morning, buddy. I think you hurt Daddy’s chest.”

“I’m fine.” Kurt turned to hug both his son and husband.

“Is it Cheerio time, Daddys?” Dalton had had enough snuggling. He writhed free and grabbed at both their hands. He tugged with all his might but wasn’t able to move either one of them. He fell backward on the bed with a giggle.

Kurt laughed. “You are such a silly boy.”

Blaine sat up in bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s only seven?” He groaned.

“I hungry, Daddy,” Dalton flung himself into Blaine’s arms.

Blaine laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Okay. I’m coming.”

Dalton slid off the bed and ran down the stairs before Blaine could even fling the covers off. He shook his head softly with a chuckle and turned to Kurt who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Go back to sleep honey. I want you rested for tonight.” He said slyly with a waggle of his brows.

“Oh my...” Kurt blushed.

Blaine smiled at him. “I’ll get up with the boy.” He kissed Kurt softly lingering there a moment then moved to get breakfast started.

+

By the time Kurt got up, showered, and went downstairs, Dalton had been fed and changed. He was playing happily with his cars. Kurt wandered into the kitchen to find Blaine looking at his reflection in the oven door. He was picking Cheerios out of his curls.

Kurt laughed. “Looks like you had an eventful breakfast.”

“Our boy has a lot of energy this morning. Maybe giving him chocolate milk for dinner last night wasn’t the best thing.”

“I told you.”

“I know but I just can’t say no when he gives me those heart eyes.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband. “Oh now you know how I feel. You two have the same irresistible eyes so I get double whammied.” They kissed softly, then again.

“Mmm. I can’t wait until our date tonight. Have you confirmed with Rachel?”

Dalton ran in clutching two of his cars. “Is Auntie Rachel coming?” He jumped up and down and tugged on Kurt’s pants. Kurt bent down and kissed his cheek. “You are having a sleepover at her house today, remember?”

“With Daddys?”

“No baby, just you and Auntie Rachel and Uncle Jesse.”

“But I want Daddys to come too.”

Blaine bent down so that he was at irresistible eye level with his son. “You and Auntie Rachel are going to have so much fun together. You can take Mr. Bunny to sleep with and Daddy and I will pick you up first thing in the morning.”

Kurt added, “Sleepovers are for big boys and you are growing into such a big boy, Dalton.”

Dalton grinned big and hugged both of them, stretching out his arms as much as he could. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and snuggled him close. “We love you, buddy,” Kurt said.

“Love you, Daddys.” He yelled and ran out of the kitchen. A few seconds later they heard him stomping around his cars and yelling, “Earthquakeeeeeeeee!”

Blaine laughed and grasped Kurt’s hand. “Let’s make more coffee. I think we’re going to need it.”

+

Their day was filled with laughter and hugs. They had spent the day lounging at home and playing with their son. Kurt prepared a delicious lunch of homemade vegetable soup and panini sandwiches. After lunch, Blaine cleaned up the kitchen while Kurt took Dalton upstairs to prepare his overnight bag.

“Which jammies do you want to wear tonight at Auntie Rachel’s?”

Dalton thought a minute then opened his armoire and tugged out the green ones with the bow tie pattern. Kurt knew why he chose those. Blaine had found those for him and gifted them to him last Christmas. No doubt, the pyjamas reminded Dalton of Blaine. “Good choice, buddy.” He folded them and put them in his Superman suitcase. He placed another pair in just in case along with a couple changes of clothes and underwear.

Once the suitcase was packed with clothes, his toothbrush, and a few of his favourite toys, Kurt zipped it up and snuggled his son close. “We are ready baby boy. You are going to have fun, but if you want to talk to me or Daddy you just ask Auntie Rachel and she will call us, ok?”

Dalton nodded and pressed his little face to Kurt’s shoulder. “Will Auntie Rachel read me a bedtime story?”

“Of course she will. Knowing her she’ll probably read you five or ten of them.” He kissed the top of his head. “Ok, can you please go downstairs and tell Daddy that it’s almost time to go?” Before Kurt could even finish the sentence, Dalton had wiggled out of his hug and was half way down the stairs.

+

They arrived at Rachel and Jesse’s home at five. When she opened the door to let them in, Dalton ran into her and hugged her legs. “My goodness. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. How is my favourite boy?” She bent to pick him up and hugged him only how Auntie Rachel could.

“Rach, you saw him last weekend.” Kurt smiled.

“That is entirely too long and you know it.“ She said, smiling back. “Come on in.”

“Okay, we only have a few minutes though. We have reservations at _Jean Georges_.”

“Ooo, la, la,” Rachel said teasingly. “You guys have really made the big time.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

“Uncle Jesseeeeeee!” Dalton screamed and wiggled out of Rachel’s arms. He ran over and launched himself into Jesse’s outstretched arms.

“I’m so happy you’re here, buddy,” Jesse said. “Auntie and I have a very special night planned for you.”

Dalton bounced and turned to Kurt and Blaine. He blew kisses just like Blaine had taught him. “Bye Daddys,” he waved.

Blaine’s jaw dropped. “Did our three-year-old son just dismiss us?”

Kurt raised a brow. “Yes…I believe he just did.”

“Have fun, Dads.” Rachel pushed them out the door. “You know he’ll be fine. I don’t want to hear or see from you until sometime tomorrow. Take your time in the morning. We have a pancake breakfast planned.”

Kurt and Blaine joined hands as they were pushed out by their incredible friend. They hurried to the car calling out, “Thanks Rach."

+

Kurt’s heart was so full. They had arrived at _Jean Georges_ on time for their reservation. Blaine gave his keys to the valet attendant then hurried to open and hold the door for his husband. They were shown to their table, where Blaine insisted he hold the chair out for Kurt, a task usually performed by the Maitre’D. They ordered wine and appetizers. It had been a while since they were able to spend time together without Dalton. Kurt didn’t need to defend the love he had for Dalton – it was obvious; but, sometimes he just wanted to spend time with his husband. He believed that the time they spent together, just the two of them, was the glue that held their marriage together. It had always been that way. Whenever they needed to re-anchor all they needed to do was to be together, alone.

“Have I told you that you look incredibly sexy tonight?” Blaine flirted as he slid a prawn into his mouth.

Kurt blushed. Blaine was the only person on earth who could make him blush so fully and so instantly. “Only about a million times… but I won’t mind if you keep saying it.”

Blaine smiled. “Good. Then…you look incredibly sexy tonight, Kurt. That tie brings out your already insanely gorgeous eyes.”

Kurt blushed again even though his husband was being really cheesy. He placed his hand over Blaine’s. “You don’t look too shabby yourself, you know.”

“Why, thank you.”

“I’m the luckiest man on earth.” Kurt grinned at him as he cut up a crab-stuffed mushroom.

“Pretty much,” Blaine winked at him.

+

Just about the time Blaine and Kurt were looking over the dessert menu, Rachel was getting Dalton ready for bed.

“Did you bring Mr. Bunny?” She asked.

Dalton picked up the very raggedy, but very cute, stuffed bunny out of his suitcase and climbed into bed. Rachel had gifted the bunny to him when he was one month old. She climbed into bed with him. “Do you want a story?”

He nodded his head and snuggled in. Rachel could tell that he was exhausted from the eventful evening Jesse had planned. Normally, it took Dalton a while to settle down and be coaxed to bed but this night he was very mellow.

“I have a very special story to tell you, buddy”. She cuddled him close and started the tale:

_Once upon a time there was a very handsome Prince named Finn. He lived in the Kingdom of Lima. He was a good, kind Prince and was well loved by his people. The people who loved him the most, though, were his friends, who he was very kind to. Prince Finn loved to help people. Whenever someone in the kingdom needed a friend, Prince Finn was the first person to offer his help. He was a great leader and was destined to be King one day. He knew how to make people feel special especially his very beautiful and talented girlfriend, Princess Rachel._

“Like you, Auntie?” Dalton asked.

“Yes baby, just like me.” She smiled with moist eyes and continued:

_Prince Finn and Princess Rachel were going to be married as they loved each other very much._

“Like my Daddies?” Dalton asked sleepily.

Rachel looked down at him. Her heart fluttered. “Yes, honey. Exactly like your Daddies.”

_So, Prince Finn and Princess Rachel were to marry but it wasn’t that simple, you see. They were very young. Neither of them had yet fulfilled their goals and dreams. Princess Rachel wanted to be an actress in the Royal Court of Thespians since she was a little girl about the same age as you. It was her dream. If she married Prince Finn she wouldn’t be able to do that because she would have to live in the castle and become Queen, and she didn't want anything to distract her from becoming a famous actress.  
_

Dalton yawned and snuggled in closer. Rachel could see that his eyes were drooping. She wrapped an arm around him and continued in a quieter voice:

_Prince Finn knew about Princess Rachel’s dream. He knew that even-though she loved him very much and would have married him and become Queen, she was destined to become an actress. Prince Finn loved Princess Rachel so, so much that he ordered a Royal Carriage to take her away to the Village of Manhattan and the Royal Court of Thespians. There, she could study acting and fulfill her destiny. Princess Rachel was initially heartbroken; she really loved Prince Finn and wanted to marry him, but when she arrived in the village she realized that Prince Finn shipped her off not because he didn’t want to marry her, but because he loved her enough to set her free. He set her free so that she could become the best Princess Rachel possible._

Dalton snored very lightly at her side. He had fallen asleep with images of Prince Finn and Princess Rachel. She couldn’t stop now, though. She had to finish the story – not for Dalton, but for herself. She spoke very softly as the tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks:

_Prince Finn was always planning to find Princess Rachel again and marry her, but before he could set out to find her, there was a terrible accident. Prince Finn became the brightest star in the night sky. The entire Kingdom of Lima mourned him but none more than his family and Princess Rachel._

_Because of Prince Finn, Princess Rachel fulfilled her destiny. She became a successful actress and was incredibly happy with her life. Although she eventually married her Knight in Shining Armour, Jesse, she would never forget her first love, Prince Finn and the pure love he had for her._

Rachel took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She watched Dalton sleep. She thought about how Finn would have loved this boy – his nephew. She leaned over and kissed him gently. She slipped out of bed, turned out the light, and closed the door.

+

Blaine and Kurt walked down the street hand in hand. They were both stuffed from the decadent dinner they had just shared as well as a little buzzed, courtesy of two bottles of wine.

“You are so sneaky, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I had no idea you booked us a hotel. And, not just any hotel – the Waldorf Astoria. Blaine!”

Blaine smiled. “My husband deserves an extra special date night. You’ve been working so hard, you are an amazing – and may I add adorable – husband and the absolute best dad in the world.”

Kurt swooned and leaned into Blaine’s ear. “you are going to get so much sex tonight, Blaine Warbler.”

“Really? And I’m not even wearing the blazer.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. They walked a little faster into the warm New York night.


	5. Just One More

_October 18, 2030_

_Dalton’s Age: 4_

 

Dalton had been enrolled in preschool for a little over a month. He went every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. At first Dalton acted clingy whenever Blaine would drop him off. For the first three and a half years of his life, Blaine and Kurt never left Dalton’s side – with the exception of playdates with Auntie Rachel of course. As the weeks passed, Dalton got into the swing of things and Blaine started to feel better about leaving him. He saw how happy Dalton was on preschool days – he was being social and making friends. Blaine loved that his son was happy but at the same time, he was a little sad that he didn’t get to spend as much time with him.

On a sunny Friday morning, Blaine had just dropped Dalton off for eleven o’clock and was on his way downtown to meet Kurt. Kurt had just started a new show and he had been busy the past two weeks with rehearsals. They had decided to carve out a lunch date so they could catch up.

Kurt had arrived at the restaurant first. He chose their usual table by the fireplace. It was a quaint and casual place with exceptional service. He didn’t have much time – rehearsals were getting intense - so he decided to order for the both of them while he waited.

Just as he finished ordering the chicken spinach pizza, he saw Blaine walk in.

 _Wow, he looks stunning, as always._ Kurt stood and kissed his husband on the cheek. “Hey baby. How did drop off go?”

“Hey you. I’m happy to see you. I’ve missed you since this morning.” Blaine returned the kiss and sat down. “Dalton barely notices when I leave anymore. He loves that place. I suppose that’s a good thing.”

“You miss him during the day, don’t you?”

Blaine draped the white cloth serviette over his lap and smiled at Kurt. “You know me so well.”

“Blaine, this is good for him. His mind is being stimulated and he’s making friends.”

“I know. This is an internal thing that I have to deal with.”

“That _we_ have to deal with.” Kurt inched his hand across the table, palm up.

Blaine nodded and took the offered hand. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“How are rehearsals going?”

“Oh, they’re fine. But I want to talk about you.”

Blaine took a drink of his water. He looked at Kurt shyly. “Okay. I’m listening.”

“Why don’t you go back to work part-time to keep yourself busy while Dalton is in preschool?”

“I thought of that. But you know my work; it’s not a part time sort of thing. Clients can be pretty demanding and I don’t want to get too busy – especially while you are working so much.” He paused. “And I do not want you to take a break. I know how happy you’ve been with your career taking off and I’m so happy for you.”

The server brought their pizza and two plates. She delivered cutlery and Parmesan cheese. She filled up their water glasses then left with a smile.

“Thank you,” Blaine said politely as Kurt served a slice to Blaine then one to himself. Blaine took a bite of his pizza. He had something he wanted to say to Kurt but he wasn’t sure this was the right time. He took another bite and watched as Kurt meticulously put cheese on his slice then used his fork and knife to cut up the pieces.

 _Adorable_ , Blaine smiled.

“Spill it, Blaine Warbler.” Kurt said and took a forkful of pizza.

“What?”

“You have something on your mind. I can tell because of the way your eyes crinkle when you look at me.”

Blaine put his pizza down. “You are amazing, Kurt.”

“Yeah, I know. But quit trying to change the subject.” He said with a smile.

“Okay. Here it is.” Blaine wiped his mouth and fingers, put his elbows on the table, and clasped his hands together. “Dalton is four. He’s growing up way too fast. You and I are only getting older.”

Kurt put his cutlery down, took the serviette from his lap and wiped his mouth too. He looked intensely into Blaine’s eyes because he knew what was coming.

Blaine smiled at him because he knew that Kurt knew what was coming. “I think…” his voice trailed off slightly, “…we should have another baby.”

Kurt reached across the table to take Blaine’s hand. “Honey, I would absolutely love that. But I need to ask, why you want to. I mean, is this because of Dalton going to preschool? I just want for us to be absolutely sure. What we have right now is amazing and beautiful and I don’t want to mess with that.”

“Kurt, do you really think another child – our child – would mess anything up?”

“I don’t know, Blaine. I mean, what if Dalton reacts negatively?”

“He won’t because he has two awesome parents who have raised him to be loving and accepting. And I think he would be an amazing older brother.”

Kurt tilted his head and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too. And that is another reason I want to have another baby. I want one with your DNA.” Blaine smiled cheekily, but then his expression turned serious. “It has become really important to me. I think that it would make our family even more perfect than it already is.”

Kurt eyed him curiously as he took another forkful of pizza.

 _I need to think about this_ , he thought to himself.

Blaine suddenly stood up and moved around the table to the chair right beside Kurt. He sat down and took his hand in both of his. Kurt knew that if he were to look into Blaine’s eyes at this moment it would be game over. He turned towards Blaine and lifted his gaze. Blaine’s eyes were just as Kurt knew they would be – moist, intense, and beautiful.

“Just one more?” Blaine whispered. “Please?”

Kurt blinked back tears and simply nodded, _yes_.

+

Kurt knelt by the tub watching Dalton push his boat through the bubbles and into the side of the tub. “Crasssshh!” he yelled. “Daddy, look, my boat crashed,” he laughed. Kurt thought he looked adorable. His curls were wet and sudsy and his wet eyelashes looked longer and darker than they already were.

“Daddy, my boat is sinking!” He continued the play-by-play and splashed his toy down onto the water and under the bubbles. Small waves splashed up and soaked Kurt’s sleeve.

Kurt laughed. “Be gentle, buddy. Daddy already took a shower today.”

“Sorry, Daddy."

“It’s okay.” He kissed his wet cheek. “It’s time to come out now though, we need to get you to bed.”

Kurt rinsed then dried him off. He changed him into pyjamas and combed his hair. Kurt loved to experiment with different hairstyles, but his favourite was to comb Dalton’s hair back so that it looked like it was slicked back with gel. He was the spitting image of a young Blaine Warbler. Kurt could not resist the adorableness. He hugged Dalton tightly and kissed all over his face. “Daddy loves you so much, baby.”

“Daddy, you’re squishing me."

Kurt loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “You’re my favourite boy.”

“I love you, Daddy.” Dalton kissed Kurt’s nose.

“Thank you, baby. Now do you want to go tell Daddy that it’s time for books?”

Dalton wiggled free and ran down the stairs yelling, “Daddy… Daddy said it’s time for books. Come on.”

+

Blaine crept out of Dalton’s room, closed the door gently, and then slipped down the stairs. Kurt was waiting for him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and _Moulin Rouge_ cued up.

“I heard you singing to him,” Kurt smiled. “Did he want a lullaby?”

“Yes. He said he wanted to hear the teenager song,” Blaine laughed.

“Oh, god. You’ve started him early on Katy Perry?”

“He must’ve heard me singing it one day. Anyway, it did the trick. He’s sound asleep.” Blaine sat beside his husband and leaned in close. They very easily settled into their favourite position – Kurt leaning back on pillows with Blaine sitting between his legs. Blaine’s back pressed to Kurt’s chest as Kurt’s arms wrapped around him in a warm hug.

“This is my favourite thing in the world,” Blaine whispered.

“Really? More than that thing I do with my tongue?” Kurt smirked.

“Kuuurt!” Blaine blushed. “If you have any intention of watching this movie, you should stop talking about that.”

Kurt flicked the _off_ button on the remote, then pressed his lips against Blaine’s ear and whispered.

Blaine listened. His eyes flickered, his heart thumped harder in his chest, and his pants grew a little tighter.

The movie and popcorn were forgotten, but it had definitely been a night to remember.

+

Blaine woke up with a stiff neck. At first he didn’t know where he was but his brain quickly supplied him with vivid images and then he remembered – _oh my!_ He opened his eyes in the dark. He was on the couch wedged between the back cushions and his naked, snoring (and hot) husband. Blaine thought about how Kurt had shamelessly and expertly seduced him. One minute, he thought they would be watching _Moulin Rouge_ , the next he had Kurt’s mouth wrapped around … him. And Kurt had been so good. He was always so good – _yes, that thing he does with his tongue._ Blaine felt himself stir again. He shook his head gently and pushed himself up off the couch as carefully as he could. His sleepy eyes searched for the time on the receiver: 3:48 a.m. He took Kurt’s hand and shook it gently.

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Kurt stirred. He turned over and continued sleeping. Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Kurt, wake up. You’re on the couch. Come to bed.” Kurt grumbled and flailed then curled up into a ball and continued to sleep. Blaine leaned down and nibbled at Kurt’s exposed neck. “Wake up, my love.” He kissed down his spine.

Kurt’s voice cracked. “Five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes, nothing. It’s four in the morning and you’re on the couch. Come to bed with me. Come on,” Blaine grabbed his hand.

Kurt reluctantly sat up. “Owww. Oh. We must’ve dozed off after...”

“Mmhmm,” Blaine tugged Kurt up. “Let’s go to bed so that Dalton has someone to land on when runs into our room in … three hours.”

“What are we going to do when we have two Anderson-Hummels jumping into our bed?”

“We are going to have to invest in some body armour, but you know we'll love it.”

Kurt looked at him in the dark. _I am so in love with this man_.

He took both of his hands and led him up the stairs, stopping on every second step so that he could steal kisses – long, hot, wet kisses. They eventually made it up to their bed. Round two was more unforgettable than round one had been. It wasn’t as feral or as urgent. It was loving and slow and quite exquisite.  They loved each other so well that night - It must have been because they knew they would soon be fathers again, and according to them, there was nothing more beautiful than that.


	6. Kindergarten

_September 5, 2031_

_Dalton’s Age: 5_

Blaine stood in the kitchen. He fumbled with the box of fishy crackers, trying to pour some into a small container. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurred from the tears that had collected in his eyes. Most of the crackers spilled onto the counter and floor, though he did manage to get enough into the container for Dalton’s snack. He packed it away into his lunch kit along with a ham and cheese sandwich, apple slices, carrot sticks, and a milk carton. He closed his Superman lunch kit and placed it into his Superman back pack. He stood there a moment and hugged his arms to his chest. He had tried to hold it together but just couldn’t. His little boy was not so little anymore. Today was Dalton’s first day of Kindergarten and Blaine was more emotional than he ever thought he’d be. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he tried to hold in his sobs. He didn’t want Dalton to hear him. 

“Hey, honey, are you alright?” Kurt stepped into the kitchen, tiptoeing to avoid crunching the fishes. He wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close. “Shhh, I know. He’s growing up. We are growing older.” 

Blaine sniffled against Kurt’s shoulder and hugged him tightly. “I know I should be stronger for him but I just can’t help it. He’s our little boy, Kurt. I want to keep him safe in my arms forever. You know how cruel kids can be.” 

“I do. But I also know that both of his Daddies survived everything thrown at them and are stronger because of it. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure he survives it too – and I think it will be easier for him than it was for us.” 

“It better be. I hope he makes friends and finds a home away from home like glee or something similar.” 

“He will, Blaine.” He kissed his temple. “He will be fine. This is good for him. He needs to venture out on his own. It’s only kindergarten but it’s a big step for him and for us.” 

Dalton ran into the kitchen and crunched all the fishes that were on the floor. He saw his Daddies hugging and noticed that one of them was crying. He stopped and tugged on Blaine’s pants. “Daddy, why are you sad?” 

Blaine wiped his eyes. “Oh buddy.” He knelt down and kissed Dalton’s forehead. “I’m not sad. I’m so happy that you get to go to Kindergarten today. And I’m so happy that you are going to have so much fun and meet new friends.” 

“Daddy, you and Daddy are my friends.” 

Blaine wanted to bawl. “Yes, baby. We are and we will always, always be your friends and your Daddies, but you are going to be making friends your own age.” 

Kurt knelt down too. “We love you so much Dalton. Daddy and I are just so happy for you. Sometimes when people are happy they cry tears of joy. That’s what Daddy is doing right now.” 

Dalton looked at both of them. “Before I go to school can we sing a song?” 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with a smile. “Which song would you like?” Kurt asked. 

“The daydream one, please.” 

Blaine took his son’s hand and walked with him to the family room. He sat Dalton down on the piano bench beside him and began to play the notes to _Daydream Believer_. Kurt leaned on the piano and began to sing: 

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_  
_Of the bluebird as she sings._  
 _The six o'clock alarm would never ring._

Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of Dalton’s head before he started in: 

_But it rings and I rise,_  
_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes._  
 _The shavin' razor's cold and it stings._

Dalton couldn't have been happier. He danced on the bench along to the song and even helped his Daddy with the piano keys. When the song was finished, Dalton clapped gleefully. Kurt picked him up and kissed his cheek. “You are so special and so important to us. We love you so much.” 

Blaine leaned in and wrapped his arms around both of them. “I love you guys. Now let’s get moving. We don’t want to be late for your first day.”

 + 

Once at school, Kurt placed an arm around Blaine. He could tell that he was going to get emotional again. They stood in the hallway and watched Dalton walk into his classroom. He turned around to look at them and gave a wave. Even though it was a new setting, Dalton had become accustomed to the routine, thanks to pre-school. “Bye Daddies,” he called out then skipped into the room happily.

“Bye, Dalton. We love you.” Kurt said as Blaine waved and held back his sobs.

“He is such a brave boy.” Kurt teared up.

“Just like his Daddy.” Blaine leaned into Kurt and clutched his hand. “Now, come on. Let’s go before I completely lose it. I need to stop crying before our lunch with Rachel.”

+

Kurt and Blaine sat at Rachel’s table as she served them her famous veggie burgers with spring salad. “I was going to make some white wine sangria but I didn’t want you guys to be totally sloshed when you pick up Dalton.”

Kurt laughed. “What do you take us for, lushes?”

“No, but I’m assuming you two are emotional. When people are emotional they drink more.”

“I certainly could use a drink or three right now,” Blaine sighed.

Rachel sat down and poured some iced tea. “Aww, you guys. Dalton is an incredibly smart and outgoing little boy. He will be totally fine. I know it’s hard for you but think of it this way – you two get more alone time now.” She smiled cheekily and took a bite of her burger.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine looked at Rachel and spoke carefully. “Well, this sort of leads into what we wanted to talk to you about.”

Kurt elaborated. “Dalton is in kindergarten now which, like you said, means we will have more time on our hands. Sooo… Blaine and I have decided that we want to have another baby.”

Rachel looked up from her salad. She wiped her mouth and stared at them. “Are you sure?”

“We are very sure.” Blaine said. “We have been talking about it for months – weighing the pros and cons and both of our hearts just need this.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “The catalyst for me is that I want a baby with Kurt’s DNA. It’s extremely important to me.” Blaine took Rachel’s hand with his free hand. “And we would like for you to be part of it – I mean, if that is something you want to do for us. We know that being a surrogate again is out of the question with your current Broadway role.”

Kurt cut in nervously, “And we know you and Jesse are thinking about starting a family of your own. We certainly don’t want to interfere with that. But we were wondering if you would be our egg donor. We would be forever grateful.”

“But Rachel, you’ve done so much for us already, so if you’re done, that is ok. We just wanted to ask you because Dalton is yours and he is perfect.” Blaine smiled at her.

Rachel leaned in closer. “I am so overwhelmed with what you guys are asking of me. I mean, not because it’s too much to ask but because you could’ve asked any girl on the planet – twice – but both times you asked me. It’s a profound honour. Yes. Of course I will.”

Kurt fought back tears. He stood up and hugged Rachel. “You are like our Fairy Godmother,” he said.

“Aww, Kurt.”

Blaine scooted around to get in on the hug. “Thank you, Rachel. This means so much to us. We want another so badly.”

“Then you shall have one,” she smiled. “But I have to ask, who is going to be the surrogate?”

Both Blaine and Kurt said in unison, “Brittany.”

“Are you serious? How did you convince Santana?" Rachel laughed.

“We didn’t have to. Brittany did. You know how much she loves us,” Blaine laughed. “And you know that Santana simply can’t say no to her.”

“But we talked to Santana and she is ok with it. She wants to help us.” Kurt suddenly became thoughtful. “God, we are so lucky to have such amazing friends.”

“We all love you guys.” Rachel smiled genuinely and poured more iced tea. “When do we start?”

“I’ve already done my part.” Kurt said as he flushed a little. “We want to do this as soon as possible.”

“Make the appointment and tell me when and where. Let’s make another baby,” Rachel grinned.

+

Blaine parked the car in the school lot. They were twenty minutes early to pick up Dalton. They both just sat there looking at the door.

“We are so embarrassing.” Kurt laughed. "This is something Burt would have done. And let me tell you, sometimes, he was so embarrassing."

“I know, but most of the time he was the most loving, caring, protective dad, wasn't he?”

"Yeah. He really was. He still is."

"Yes he is, but I think we are too. Loving and protective, I mean." Blaine mused.

“And we are about to become dads again.” Kurt smiled brightly and took Blaine’s hand. “God, how did we get so lucky? I mean, back when we were dating did you ever think we would be here –  married, successful, and with a perfect little boy and one on the way?”

“Kurt, I dreamed of that. Once we started dating, I knew you were the one – from the very beginning and I hoped that one day we would get here but there were times when I thought we never would.” Blaine gazed into Kurt. “But, we survived everything and we made it, baby. Our love made all this happen.”

“You are the only person in the world who can make my heart beat faster and stop at the same time, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. I love you so, so much.” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the corner of his mouth. 

Blaine mouthed softly. “I love you.”

+

 They waited outside the classroom for Dalton; they were both anxious to learn how his first day went.

The teacher saw them through the small window and snuck out to introduce herself. “Hi there. You must be Dalton’s dads,” she extended her hand. “I’m Annie Smythe.”

“We are.” Blaine shook her hand. “I’m Blaine and this is my husband, Kurt.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Smythe.” Kurt shook her hand too. “How did you know we belong to Dalton?”

She smiled brightly. “Oh, your son has not stopped talking about his two dads.”

Blaine became alarmed. “Really?”

“Yes. I can tell that he comes from a very loving home. He is so proud to be your son.”

Kurt beamed a big smile. “And we are proud of him too. Thank you so much for sharing that with us. Sometimes it’s hard being parents, you know. You second guess yourself and constantly worry that you’re ruining your child’s life. Hearing this makes it a little easier. So, thank you.”

“Not a problem. I should get back into the room though. If you ever have questions or anything, my door is always open.”

“Thanks so much Ms. Smythe.” Blaine said.

Once Ms. Smythe returned to the room, Blaine looked at Kurt. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yes. But he will be fine, Blaine. There are going to be kids who will tease him about having two dads, but would you rather him talk about us because it’s normal or be ashamed of us and hide?”

“I know. I know that his talking about us is far better than the alternative but Kurt, I worry about him. You know what bullying did to us. I don’t need to remind you of your prom, for example.”

“What bullying did to us is make me a stronger people. And he has the both of us to back him up.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I just worry.”

“Daddiesss!” Dalton ran out of the room like a bat out of hell and leaped into Kurt’s arms. “Daddies, Ms. Smythe is so nice. She let me pick out whatever colours I wanted at the colouring station and she read stories to us, but she didn’t do the voices as good as you.” He pointed at Kurt. “And Ryan played cars with me. He likes crashing them just like me. We ate lunch together and had the same fishy crackers too.”

Blaine thought he would cry again. He looked at his son in Kurt’s arms and thought, _everything is going to be alright._

They both kissed Dalton's cheeks. “I’m so glad you like kindergarten, buddy,” Kurt said. “And you already made a friend. I’m so happy for you.” He put his son down so Blaine could help him with his backpack. They both took one of his hands and walked out with him.

When they arrived home, Dalton was still talking a mile a minute telling his Dads about how awesome kindergarten was.


	7. A New Addition

_July 30, 2032_

_Dalton’s Age: 6_

 

Brittany sat in Kurt and Blaine’s living room wearing a tank top which stretched over her big belly. She sprawled herself out on the pillows. “It’s so hot,” she said as she fanned herself with her hand.

Blaine came in with a tall glass of ice water and smiled gently at her. “I’m sorry hun. It should be any day now. I know the due date isn’t for another week but you never know, maybe our little one will come early.” He sat down beside her. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“No thank you, Blaine Warbler. I just need this baby to come out.” She took a long sip of water. “I still really wish storks brought babies.”

“Hi Auntie Brittany,” Dalton squealed and ran into the room. He stopped just in time to not crash into her belly, remembering what his Daddies told him about the baby growing inside her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed the roundness. “Hi baby,” he whispered.

“Dalton, you are going to be such a great big brother,” Brittany said and rustled his curls.

“Daddies said that I get to be their special helper. The baby is going to need a lot of love,” he smiled brightly.

“Buddy, you are going to be great,” Kurt walked in and handed a bowl of apple slices to Brittany.

“Thanks Kurt. You guys have taken such good care of me. The four of you.”

“Of course,” Blaine said as he placed his hand gently on Brittany’s belly. “We want you to be comfortable and we want our baby to be healthy.”

“Besides,” Kurt added, “Santana would kill us if we didn’t take care of you.”

“I heard that,” Santana’s voice rang from the other room. “But you’re right, I would kill you.”

“Ohh, I have to pee again,” Brittany groaned and rolled her eyes.

Blaine helped her up and she waddled down the hall into the bathroom. Blaine sat back down beside Kurt and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Did you call Rachel?”

“Yeah. She’s…”

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan from the bathroom followed by Brittany’s voice, “Oh my god.”

Kurt and Blaine jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. “Brittany?” Kurt called through the door. “What happened?”

Santana ran in from the kitchen, squeezed by them and barged into the bathroom. “Oh honey. Oh. It’s happening.” She yelled. “Guys, her water broke.”

“Oh god,” Kurt clutched Blaine’s hand. He had had everything planned out in his head. He had been through this before when Dalton was born – so why was he frozen now? Why did all the reasoning and common sense fly out of his brain? “What do we do, Blaine?”

Brittany screeched.

Santana yelled, “She’s having this baby, we need to go to the hospital now.”

Blaine tugged Kurt. “You take Dalton to Rachel’s. I’ll go with Brittany and Santana and you meet us there.” He placed a hand on his husband’s cheek. “Okay?”

Kurt was holding his breath.

“Kurt!”

“Yes,” he gasped out a breath. “Yes. I’ll take Dalton.”

“Drive carefully. Promise me.”

“I promise. Just go. Get her to the hospital.”

Kurt ran to collect his son. “We have to go buddy. You’re going to sleep over at Auntie Rachel’s; your baby brother or sister is coming today.” He grasped his hand before Dalton could even respond. They were out the door in seconds.

Meanwhile, Brittany gasped and moaned as Santana brought her out of the bathroom. She was bent over with her hand on her belly but Blaine managed a look to her eyes. She looked scared – terrified, actually. “It’s going to be ok. I promise,” he said. He and Santana helped her out the door and to the car.

+

Kurt ran into the delivery room. He was terrified he’d miss the birth of his second child. He had managed to drop Dalton off and stammer out something to Rachel. He had been incoherent, but Rachel knew exactly what was going on. She had grabbed onto Dalton’s hand and told him to go and to drive safely.

Kurt saw Brittany propped up on the bed; she was doing her breathing – one breath in and three out – just like they had practiced in their prenatal class. He saw Blaine on one side of her. He was holding her hand while his free hand stroked her forehead. Santana was around her other side whispering in her ear. Kurt stepped forward to stand beside Blaine. Brittany looked exhausted already. She was sweaty and her eyes looked glazed over. “I’m here Britt,” Kurt said softly. “You can do this, we know you can.”

“It hurts,” Brittany hissed through her teeth – then she screamed.

The doctor, whom Kurt hadn’t even noticed yet, peeked from between Brittany’s sprawled legs. “You have to push now Brittany. Push as hard as you can.”

“Push Brittany,” Blaine encouraged. “Breathe and push.”

She pushed. She whimpered. She groaned and screamed at Kurt. “I hate youuu.”

Blaine’s heart felt like it was being crushed. He slipped his arm around Kurt then turned his attention back to Brittany. He was very worried; she had been in intense labour since they left the house. It had been quicker and more urgent than it had been with Rachel. He was scared of the unexpected and, _Oww, my hand hurts._ Brittany had been squeezing it really hard but he didn’t care – if it helped birth this baby he would have let her break every bone in his hand.

“Brittany, this needs to be your last push. You have to push this baby out now or we’ll have to do an emergency C-section,” the doctor urged her.

_What?_

_What?_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, terrified. They both turned to Santana; it looked as if she had stopped breathing.

Brittany started to cry, “I can’t. It hurtsss,” she struggled to breathe.

Santana leaned down and spoke quietly, "Honey, you can do this. Please, please, you can do this.”

Brittany screeched loudly and pushed. Kurt wrapped his hand around Brittany & Blaine’s clutched hands. He closed his eyes and willed himself to not pass out.

All of a sudden one of the nurses stood up and left the room. Only a few seconds later she returned with another doctor and two other nurses. “Who’s the father?” One of them asked.

“We are,” Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

“Oh. Ok, well, the baby is in posterior position. We need to get it out immediately, so we’re prepping for an emergency C-section. Because of the urgent nature of the procedure we will only allow one of you in the room.”

“It has to be both of us,” Kurt pleaded.

“The three of us,” Santana said as she glared at Kurt.

Brittany started to cry. “Ow, ow, ow”

“Listen, there is no time to argue,” the nurse said sternly. “Now please exit the room so we can prep her. We will call one of you in when we are ready.”

Blaine leaned down, “We love you Brittany.” He kissed her forehead. Kurt did too then they walked out hesitantly.

“Santana,” Brittany cried. “I’m scared.”

Santana kissed Brittany’s hand. She had tears in her eyes. “You can do this, baby. I love you and I will see you in the room. I promise I will be right by your side.” She kissed her cheek before walking out.

+

Kurt was pacing. He was sick with worry. Not being in the room with his child was killing him. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest.

Blaine stood in the corner with his hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. He hadn’t planned for this. It was terrifying not being in the room with Brittany and their child.

Santana had insisted that she be the one to accompany Brittany. And really, there was nothing Kurt or Blaine could say or do to make her change her mind. She did have a point but still, the pain of not being there was intense.

_“She’s my wife,” Santana had said. “I love you guys and I know it’s your child, but we have given you a lot and I am putting my foot down. I am going in there. She needs me and I promised her.”_

Kurt paced toward Blaine. When he reached him, he wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed to his forehead. His sobs came quickly. “Blaine, I’ve never been more scared. Tell me everything is going to be ok.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and cried too. They stood that way, hugging each other and sobbing. They were both terrified, but Blaine knew he had to be strong for Kurt – that’s how their relationship worked, when one was weak, the other stood strong.

“It’s going to be ok, honey,” Blaine said. There was no way he could be sure, but those are the words Kurt needed to hear at the moment. “It’ll be ok. We will be with our child in no time. Come on, sit with me.”

They sat so close they were almost on top of each other. Their hands were clutched tightly, their faces wet. They remained there in silence, waiting, waiting…

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Kurt whispered.

“It will be ok,” Blaine pressed his cheek to Kurt’s

“How do you know?”

“Because I trust that the universe would not deny Dalton a little brother or sister.”

+

It was another hour before they would know any news. They waited, paced, sat, cried, and Kurt even hyper-ventilated once. Blaine was just working at calming him down when they heard a nurse’s voice. “Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel…”

They both spun around quickly and said in unison, “Yes?”

The nurse smiled at them. In that moment they both realized that the news must be good; they needed the news to be good. They stepped toward her and Blaine asked with a weak voice, “Are they okay?”

“You are the fathers of a healthy and beautiful baby boy,” she smiled.

Blaine’s eyes instantly sprung more tears. His vision was blurry as he turned to hug Kurt. He could feel Kurt’s sobbing breath on his shoulder. The relief in both men was evident. Kurt tried to speak among sobs, “Is Brittany ok?”

“She’s perfectly fine. Would you like to see your son?”

“Yes,” they both said.

“Of course,” Kurt added and clutched Blaine’s hand.

The nurse showed them the way to the nursery. She let them in and guided them to a cradle in the back of the room. “Here he is,” she smiled. “You may hold him if you like. We actually encourage it.”

Kurt and Blaine hovered over the cradle for a few seconds. They gazed at their sleeping son in awe. “He’s so beautiful,” Kurt whispered.

“Beautiful,” Blaine agreed. “And Kurt,” he paused as tears streamed down his face. “I can already see that he looks like you. Oh god, he’s so perfect.” Blaine leaned to pick up his son. He cradled him gently in his arms and turned so that Kurt could see him too.

Kurt leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead. “Welcome to our family, little man. We love you so, so much.”


	8. A Christmas Tradition

_December 24, 2033_

_Dalton’s Age: 7_

_Zavier’s Age: 1_

 

Blaine felt like he was in heaven and had the best seat in the house. He pressed back into the cushions carefully, not wanting to wake the baby who was sleeping on his chest.

There was no denying that his son, Zavier Finn Anderson-Hummel, loved his Daddy’s voice. Blaine had just lulled him to sleep with a soft rendition of _White Christmas_. That song held a treasured place in his heart … Christmas had always been special to him and Kurt. They had an on-going tradition of singing Christmas duets. One particular Christmas they had sung _White Christmas_ while ice skating in Bryant Park; even-though they weren’t officially a couple at the time, it had turned out to be one of the most important Christmases for their relationship. It’s quite possible that if they hadn’t sang that song together that year they would have never ended up married. So, yes, it was special – very special. 

Blaine gently kissed the top of Zavier’s head; his light brown hair was just starting to grow out flat against his scalp. He relaxed back into the couch and looked around the room. He noticed that Kurt had done an exceptional job of decorating this year. Everything was red and gold and truly perfect. The tree they had chosen fit perfectly in their home, the white string of lights glistened among the green branches and vintage glass ornaments. His eyes followed the tree down to the floor where Kurt was showing Dalton how to make bows out of ribbon. They were wrapping Auntie Rachel’s gift. Blaine really felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had many things going for him in his life – but none more precious than his family. 

“Dad, look. I did it!” Dalton said and held up the blue and silver bow. 

“I knew you could do it. It looks wonderful, buddy. Auntie Rachel is going to love it.” 

Kurt stood up and moved to the couch. He sat by Blaine’s feet and smiled. “It didn’t take you long to get him to sleep. You do have a special bond with him.” 

“He just loves the humming, you know.” 

“ _Your_ humming,” Kurt pointed out with a smile. “When I hum he cries,” he sighed. 

“Awww. Maybe it’s because you two are so much alike,” Blaine said with a grin. 

“Are you saying that I love your humming too?” 

“You do.” 

“You’re right.” He agreed and winked at Blaine. 

“Speaking of humming, which duet do you want to do tomorrow?” 

“Ooh, I want to do _The Christmas Song_. It fits our voices perfectly and it’s Dalton’s favourite," Kurt said while clapping. 

Dalton made his way over from the tangle of ribbon and snuggled into Kurt’s arms. “Can I sing with you too, Dads?” 

Blaine smiled.  ”We would love it if you sang with us, buddy.  You can show off what you’ve been learning in your voice lessons. Dad will start off with the first verse, I’ll come in with ‘Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe’,” he sang softly, not wanting to wake the baby. “Then Dalton you take the third verse. Dad and I will finish off with the last two.” 

Kurt kissed the top of Dalton’s head and looked at his husband. “You are perfection, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” 

“Only in your eyes.” 

“Who else’s eyes matter?” 

“Just yours, baby. Just yours.” 

Dalton scrunched up his nose. “Dads, you’re being mushy again.” 

Kurt laughed and hugged him tight. “Child, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Just wait until Dad turns the romance on.” 

“Eww, Dad!” 

Blaine tried to contain his laughter but just couldn’t. He snorted loudly. Zavier was startled awake and started to cry. 

“Blaine!” Kurt laughed. 

\+ 

The next morning dawned early. Kurt and Blaine were still asleep in their king-sized bed. Their legs were hooked over one another, their arms were draped together, and Kurt’s face was pressed to Blaine’s neck. The past year had been a trying one when it came to sleep. Blaine had been eyeballs deep in another project. He was designing a brand new theatre that was scheduled to start construction in a couple of months and, although he had hired an assistant, he was expected to attend weekly meetings in Boston. Kurt was on a break from performing so he was able to be home with the kids. A seven year old and a one year old proved to be a handful. Kurt and Blaine were exhausted, but happy.

That is why they were both prepared, yet not prepared, for when Dalton jumped into their bed at six in the morning. “Santa was here," he screeched. "Come on Dads!” He bounced and shook them both.

“Child, what time is it?" Kurt mumbled.

“Who cares, Dad. Santa was here.”

Blaine lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the clock. “Son, it’s six in the morning. It’s too early.”

“Dad, come on, please. Let’s go open presents.”

Zavier started to cry in the next room. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and groaned good-naturedly.

“Okay,” Blaine flopped back onto the pillow. “I’m getting up.”

Dalton helped him up. He barely let him get pants and a shirt on before tugging him out the door. Kurt also got up to tend to Zavier before joining his boys downstairs by the tree.

+

The family of four enjoyed their Christmas morning. Blaine made a huge pancake breakfast, Kurt was in charge of the music, Dalton squealed at all his gifts, and Zavier ignored his gifts in lieu of playing with all the paper and bows. Blaine sat beside Kurt and handed him his third cup of coffee.  He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and watched his boys play by the tree. “We are so lucky.”

“We are. But you know, we also deserve this. We deserve to be happy and to have two beautiful, loving sons.”

Blaine smiled, “hmm. I love the way you think.”

“You know what I love?”

Blaine tilted his head. “The Vogue.com Christmas auction?”

Kurt laughed. “Well, yes but aside from that.”

“Alexander McQueen coats?”

Kurt tugged Blaine’s curls. “No silly. I love that I’ve spent every single Christmas since 2009 with you.”

Blaine thought back. _Wow, it has been every single year_. “Kurt, you’re going to make me cry.”

“That’s not hard to do, Blaine.”

He laughed and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Wait here. I got something for you.”

Kurt sipped his coffee and watched Dalton place bows on the baby’s head while Zavier giggled uncontrollably. Blaine slipped back down beside him with a smile. “You are the love of my life.” He kissed Kurt’s lips and lingered. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” He handed him a small box wrapped in green paper with a white ribbon.

“Aww, honey. Thank you. And I love you too,” he tapped his nose softly with his fingertip. He gingerly opened the bow. Blaine loved how Kurt could never just rip open the paper like a caveman. It took him a long time to open gifts because he was respectful of the time it took to wrap.

He placed the ribbon and paper down into Blaine’s lap and looked at the small box.

“Open it, honey.” Blaine couldn't help but fidget in excitement.

Kurt finally opened the box and looked inside; his jaw dropped just as Blaine predicted it would. “Oh, Blaine. I can’t. Babe, this is too much.”

“Don’t be silly, Kurt. Nothing is too much for you.”

Kurt had tears in his eyes. “You spoil me so much. Thank you.”  He kissed Blaine - softly at first but as it often happened, the kiss grew and became heated. “Mmm,” Blaine reluctantly broke free. “I don’t want Dalton telling us to get a room,” he whispered and grinned.

Kurt picked the jewelry out of the box to take a closer look. It was a gold tie clip with a diamond-encrusted bird perched on it – a warbler to be exact. There were also matching cuff-links. “Blaine, these are perfect. They remind me of Pavarotti and of our love. Where did you ever find them?”

“I had them custom made. They are one of a kind, just like my husband.” Blaine’s gaze burned into Kurt’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, you wait. I have something for you.”

Blaine looked and saw that his youngest son was covered in ribbon and bows. “Dalton, what are you doing?” he laughed. “Come on, let’s start cleaning up. We’re going to Auntie Rachel’s soon.”

Kurt sat back down beside Blaine. He kissed his cheek and placed an envelope in his hand. “Merry Christmas”.

Blaine ripped opened the envelope and took out its contents. “Oh my god, Kurt!”

“I know, I know, I’m the best husband ever.”

“You are. Hawaii? I’m so excited. Thank you, honey. I love this.”

“I’m glad you like it. You’ve been working so hard – you need to get away. _We_ need to get away,” Kurt waggled his brows.

“When are we going? Are we taking the kids?”

“My dad and Carole are taking the kids whenever we decide to go.”

“You are perfect,” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. He pressed his tongue into his mouth as their arms wrapped around each other and they fell back onto the cushions. Blaine caressed Kurt’s face as the kiss deepened. Kurt slid his fingers into Blaine’s curls…”

“Yuck, Daaads, get a room.” Dalton groaned.

“Dad, Daddy!” Zavier added and clapped.

+

Rachel greeted Kurt, Blaine, Dalton, and Zavier at the door. “I’m so happy to see you guys.” She leaned down and kissed Dalton on both cheeks. “How’s my favourite little man?”

“Auntie Rachel, did Santa come to your house?”

“He did! And he left some gifts for you. Come on in everyone.” She took Zavier from Blaine’s arms, grasped Dalton’s hand and led them to the tree.

Kurt and Blaine greeted Jesse as well as Santana and Brittany. “It’s so nice that we are all together this year for Christmas,” Blaine said.

Kurt leaned down and hugged Meghan Lopez-Pierce. “You are wearing the most beautiful dress, young lady. It’s almost as gorgeous as you are.”

“Thank you, Uncle Kurt. Is Dalton here?”

“Yeah, he’s with Auntie Rachel. Want to go find him?”

“Come on,” she said and grabbed his hand.

“Wait for me,” Brittany ran after them. “I haven’t said hi to my little Zavier yet.”

+

Rachel and Jesse were the greatest hosts. The three couples enjoyed a Christmas turkey dinner with all the fixings while the kids had too much hot chocolate, too many cookies, and received too many gifts. The house was loud, festive, cheery, and perfect.

After dinner, Blaine started clearing the table. “Rachel, Jesse, dinner was fantastic. Thank you so much for hosting.”

Kurt stood to help Blaine. “All of you are the best friends anyone could have. I love you guys.”

“Well, you know what friends do best don’t you?” Rachel asked.

“I’m not sure I want to know the answer,” Jesse laughed.

Rachel gave him a look. “Friends sing together.”

When the table was cleared and everyone’s mugs were filled with peppermint mochas, they all gathered around the tree. They took turns singing. Kurt and Blaine stood on either side of Dalton as the three of them sang _White Christmas_. Rachel lifted a brow when she heard them. She had never heard Dalton sing seriously before – he was exceptional – of course, given who his fathers (and her mother) were. Zavier, who was in Brittany’s arms, clapped and waved to Dalton. “Daton, Daton,” he repeated. Kurt smiled at his son. Blaine thought, _best Christmas ever!_


	9. Time Apart

_August 14, 2034_

_Dalton’s Age: 8_

_Zavier’s Age: 2_

Kurt tiptoed out of Zavier’s room and shut the door quietly. He had just finished putting him down for a nap. He was glad that his youngest son had finally gotten used to his voice. He no longer cried when Kurt tried to sing him to sleep – he actually seemed to enjoy Kurt’s show tunes.

 

He wandered into their bedroom. He wanted to talk to Blaine before he had to leave to pick up Dalton from school. He found his husband going through some shirts in his closet. “Oh, honey, I already chose our tuxes for tonight.”

 

Blaine turned around with a confused look on his face. “Our tuxes?”

 

Kurt eyeballed him. “Yeess, for Broadway Sings for Charity.”

 

Blaine clued in and gasped slightly. “Oh shit. Is that tonight?”

 

“Yes.” Kurt said in an annoyed tone. “I reminded you at the beginning of the week.”

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I can’t go. I have a dinner meeting with clients. They want to go over the final revisions.”

 

“Blaine, this project has been going on for almost a year. I’m sure they can wait another day. Can’t you reschedule?”

 

“I can’t babe. They are really under the gun to start the construction phase.”

 

Kurt glared at Blaine. Blaine knew that look all too well. He stepped closer and placed his hands on either of Kurt’s arms, “I’m sorry. I really want to go but this is work. Can you take Rachel or Santana? I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Kurt took a step back. “Blaine. You’ve known about this for three months. I told you the day I was slotted in to sing. You couldn’t schedule a dinner on any of the other 364 days in the year?” Kurt was annoyed. He took a few breaths, not wanting to completely lose his cool.

 

Blaine sighed. “It wasn’t up to me but this is work. Why can’t you understand that? This is part of my job, which is our livelihood.” Blaine closed his mouth abruptly. _Shit. Blaine, you idiot - why did you say that?_

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away. “Oh, here we go again. We’ve been through this already. Why are you so obsessed with being the bread winner in this family? Why is it that every time you’re working on a big project you throw it in my face? Why don’t you put any value on my work?”

 

Now Blaine was annoyed. “Kurt, I really don’t want to fight about this. I’m sorry if I implied anything aside from – I have to go to work tonight so I can’t go to your event.”

 

Kurt raised a brow and put a hand on his hip. “My event? So your job is our family’s livelihood but my job is an event? An event, Blaine?”

 

Blaine ran his hand through his hair and sighed hard. He hated fighting with Kurt, but he knew this was long from over. “You know damn well, Kurt, that I value you and your work. You know that I take your career very seriously and support you. Why can’t you support mine?”

 

“I do support yours,” Kurt yelled. “What do you think I’ve been doing for the past year? I definitely have not been concentrating on my career because I’ve been supporting yours.” Kurt put his hand on his forehead in disbelief. “I’ve been supporting your career since NYU, Blaine.”

 

Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt rarely yelled. This was not going to end well no matter what he said, but he would try his damnedest to smooth it over. “Look, I’m a man. I take pride in providing for my family. And yes sometimes that means we have to make sacrifices, but at the end of the day I’m doing it for you and our sons. And I know that when you work you’re doing it for me and our sons, equally.”

 

Kurt’s blues flared up. He felt his blood boil. He couldn’t remember ever being this mad - Blaine knew this was a sore spot for him. Kurt didn’t know why he was being such an ass. “It sure doesn’t feel equal. And if you’re playing the _man_ card,” Kurt crossed his arms in front of him to accentuate his point, “I’m also a man and I don’t need for you to provide for me. I don’t need for you to provide for _my_ kids either.” Kurt looked down immediately, knowing that he let his anger get the best of him. _Oh, no. Why did you say that Kurt Hummel. Why?_

 

Kurt placed his hand over his mouth and stepped forward, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to s…”

 

“What did you say to me?” Blaine yelled. He was full-blown furious. He knew he was losing all control, but in that moment he didn’t care. “Did you just…” He couldn’t even speak; he had to turn away from Kurt.

 

“Blaine, I’m sorry. I was so a…”

 

Suddenly, Blaine spun back around. “Did you just refer to _our_ children as _your_ children?”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

 

“Did you just insinuate that _our_ children don’t need me? Kurt?” Blaine felt like his heart had been filled with black ink. He was on the verge of angry tears.

 

“No, Blaine. That is not what I meant.” Kurt stepped forward and took Blaine’s hand. Blaine stepped back and moved his hand away. The tears spilled from his eyes. “Kurt, don’t fucking touch me,” he hissed.

 

Kurt’s eyes grew wide. _What is happening_? “Blaine, calm down.”

 

“I will not calm down!” Blaine yelled.

 

“Shhh, you’ll wake the baby.”

 

“The baby,” Blaine snickered through his tears. “Don’t you mean, _your_ baby?”

 

“OK, Blaine. That is not fair. You are over-reacting.”

 

“How’s this for over-reacting, Kurt? I’m leaving.”

 

Kurt shook his head as if he’d been slapped across the face. He looked at Blaine intently. “What do you mean, you’re leaving?”

 

“I’m going to pick up _our_ son from school. I’m going to drop him off at Rachel’s,” Blaine paused to gain some control so that he didn’t sound like a blubbering idiot. “Then I’m going to meet with my clients. After that, I don’t know Kurt. I don’t know what time I’ll be back or if I’ll even be back tonight.”

 

“What do you mean, Blaine? Where the hell are you going to sleep? In your car?”

 

“At this point, Kurt, that would be better than in this bed with you.”

 

Kurt wanted to die. Throughout their entire marriage they had never fought like this. They had never said such hateful words to each other. They had never spent a night apart – not because of a fight anyway. Now he had his own tears to deal with. He whispered bitterly, “go then.”

 

Blaine threw some clothes into his bag, picked up some things from the bathroom as well as from his office and headed down the stairs. Kurt followed him because he couldn’t quite believe that Blaine would simply walk out on him like this.

Blaine reached the door – he was expecting Kurt to call out to him, not that it would change his mind. His heart was broken and he needed time for it to heal. Kurt watched Blaine open the door – when he didn’t turn around to say goodbye or even give Kurt one last glance, Kurt lost it entirely.

He heard the door slam and that is when he sank to the floor and cried. His sobs became so uncontrollable that he struggled to breathe. His chest felt like it was caving in. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million jagged pieces. If it hadn’t been for Zavier waking from his nap, Kurt would have spent the entire evening on the floor.

 

+

 

Blaine slammed the door to their home. He walked to his car half blind with tears. He threw his bag into the back and got into his car. He needed to leave quickly. He needed to be alone. He didn’t even bother putting his seatbelt on – something that Blaine would have never done just fifteen minutes ago. He jammed his key in the ignition and sped away.

He was only able to make it two blocks before he had to pull over. He parked haphazardly on the side of the road and turned the engine off. He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel because it was just too heavy to hold up on his own. The tears flowed. He didn’t remember a time when he had been so angry in his life. He didn’t remember ever yelling at Kurt the way he just had – or saying such angry words to him. But he didn’t remember Kurt ever acting the way he just had either.

 _What happened_? Why was it that ninety percent of the time their arguments were about work? And now, the kids? Did Kurt really just tell him that their kids didn’t need him? That broke his heart more than anything in the world ever could. Blaine wasn’t sure he could ever get over that. Even if Kurt didn’t mean it, he had said it and that didn’t just come from nowhere. There had to be something fueling that thought.

He placed his hands over his face and sobbed _. Blaine, get your shit together. You have to pick up Dalton. He can’t see you like this._

 

+

 

Kurt had managed to get himself and Zavier together in time to drop off at Rachel’s. He gathered Zavier out of the car and walked up the driveway. Rachel opened the door before he even reached the porch.  “Hey you two,” she smiled and kissed both their cheeks then took Zavier’s hand. “Buddy, your brother is with Uncle Jesse. Why don’t you go find them?” Zavier ran into the house yelling, “Daltonnnnn”.

 

Rachel looked at Kurt with concern in her eyes. “You look horrible.”

 

“I love you too, Rach.”

 

“No, seriously - what happened with you and Blaine?”

 

“How do you know something happened? We’re fine.”

 

Rachel crossed her arms. “I’ve known you two for how long, Kurt Hummel? Seriously? Not that I have to be an expert on you two to know something is up because it’s very obvious.”

 

Kurt hung his head and sighed.

 

Rachel continued, “When Blaine dropped Dalton off he looked just as horrible; plus, you guys never drop your kids off separately.”

 

“We’re fine, Rach. We will be fine. And we appreciate you watching the kids.” He looked into her eyes. He knew that she knew he was downplaying the situation, but if he were to elaborate he would start crying again and that wouldn’t look good on the red carpet waiting for him tonight. “I’ll pick them up tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“I’m not working right now, as you know. If you need them to stay longer it’s no problem.” She hugged him tightly. “And Kurt, if you need to talk I’m here. Jesse can watch the kids and we can grab a coffee.  I’m concerned about you.”

 

“Thanks Rach. I’ll be ok.” He kissed her cheek and quickly made his way to his car before the tears started again.

 

+

Blaine sat with his clients. They had ordered wine, appetizers, and now their main course. Blaine forced himself to pick at his food. He tried hard to make it seem like he was ok. He was physically there, but mentally and emotionally he was elsewhere. He wanted to be at home with the kids and even with Kurt - even-though he was mad at him.

 

“Blaine, I gotta tell you, your design is really impressive. Talk about state-of-the-art,” Mr. Weiss said as he poured more wine.

 

“Oh, that’s kind of you to say. Thank you. I quite enjoyed this project.” Blaine faked a smile and proceeded to show them the final drawings on his iPad. He was glad that they only had a minimal number of revisions – not because he didn’t want to do the work, but because he literally couldn’t concentrate on anything but his family right now.

 

Under normal circumstances Blaine would have enjoyed being his charming and social self. But tonight was painful for him – dinner seemed to drag on – and unless someone was speaking directly to him, everything sounded muffled and distant.

 

He picked at his cheesecake as his mind flipped through the argument – _who are you kidding. That was no argument – it was a full-fledged fight._

 

He was grateful when the night came to an end. He picked up the check, shook hands with his clients and stepped out into the warm New York night. He seemed to float to the lot where his car was parked – he was lost. His heart was crushed, but in his mind he was still really angry. _I don’t think I’m ready to go home._ He detoured away from his car and walked toward The Four Seasons. _I just need one night to clear my head and mend my heart_ , he thought.

 

+

 

Kurt stood on the red carpet. The dozens of flashing cameras always gave him a headache, but tonight it seemed so much worse. He forced himself to smile and hoped that his eyes didn’t look too puffy or red. It would be so easy for the media to make false assumptions; he could see the headlines now: _Kurt Anderson-Hummel - Singing Hits or Taking Hits?_ He grumbled then turned so that they could photograph his other side. _Why am I even here? I just want to be at home with my family_.

 

The rest of the night was a blur. Luckily, his performance had been slotted in the first half. He had taken the stage, did what he did best – he wowed the crowd with his rendition of _Bring Him Home_ and received a standing ovation for it. After that, it took everything in him to keep from spontaneously breaking into tears. He sat, watched his peers, smiled when the camera panned onto him, gave the minimal amount of interviews, and stayed long enough to not cause suspicion.

Inside, his heart was mush. His thoughts were foggy and murky. His soul was crushed. As he walked to his car all he could think about was Blaine. The kids were at Rachel’s so he hoped Blaine would come home so they could talk things over. He was still mad, yes but he was under control – no more yelling, no more angry words.

+

 

Blaine never made it home that night. He never made it home then next night either – nor the next.

Now, three days later, Kurt sat at his kitchen table. He hadn’t slept more than a couple hours a night. He hadn’t showered in two days, nor changed his clothes. His hair was a disaster, his eyes were red and swollen and he hadn’t eaten in more than twenty-four hours. He had somehow found enough energy to get out of bed and make himself a cup of coffee. He had not heard from Blaine at all.  No calls, no texts – nothing. He knew Blaine was furious at him, but he had never expected him to completely abandon him.

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Rachel:

 

_Checking in. Blaine just picked up the kids – fyi._

 

Kurt responded:

 

_Are the kids ok? Did Blaine say anything?_

_They’re fine. Had a great time here. He didn’t say anything about you or the situation, but he looked distraught. You should call him._

_HE should call me._

_Kurt, it’s been three days._

_I’m still mad._

_If he hasn’t been home I’m guessing he is too. Have you eaten?_

 

_...  
_

_I’m coming over._

 

Kurt slid his arms onto the table. He leaned his head down. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over. The only good thing was that Blaine had the kids. They needed him and he needed them. He huffed and waited for Rachel to inevitably burst through his door.

 

+

 

Blaine sat in his car a block away from Rachel’s house – he had been on the way to pick up his kids. He missed them terribly. He literally couldn’t function without them. Without Kurt.

For the past three days he had been holed up in his hotel room. He initially thought he would just need to sleep it off – just one night. But one turned into two, two turned into three. He wasn’t even mad anymore, but he was still hurt. It was a matter of pride. The truth is he hadn’t really slept or eaten and he had absolutely no desire to gel his hair. He was a mess.

As he walked up Rachel’s drive way, Dalton sprang out the door and ran into his arms. “Daddyyyy! Where have you been? Where’s Dad?”

 

Blaine hugged and kissed his son. “He’s at home. I thought I would take you two to the zoo today. How does that sound?”

 

“Yay! I’ll go get my stuff!" Dalton ran back into the house as Rachel stepped out.

 

“Blaine. Are you okay?” She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. “You don’t look well.”

 

“I’m fine Rachel. Thank you for taking the kids. We owe you big time.”

 

“Do you want to come in and talk?”

 

“No. No, thank you. I just want my kids. I need my kids.”

 

Rachel nodded. “Okay. I’ll go get Zavier. He’s just playing trucks with Jesse.”

 

Blaine sighed heavily. He wondered how Kurt was holding up. All he wanted was to hug him. He didn’t even need the conversation any more, he just wanted the intimacy. He needed to look into his eyes, to hold his hand…

 

“Ready Dad?” Dalton and Zavier came down the walk. Blaine bent to hug them both.

 

“Dalton, please buckle your brother in, I just want to talk to Auntie for a minute.” He took Rachel’s hand. He had tears in his eyes. “Rach, would it be ok if I dropped them off after the zoo? I just need one more night. I need to talk to Kurt tonight and I’ll pick them up in the morning.”

 

“Honey, don’t worry. We love having them over and you guys really need one on one time.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 

+

 

Rachel sat at the table across from Kurt. She had never seen her best friend like this before. He was always – even when he was lazing around – put together. What was in front of her was a distraught depressed man.

 

“Honey.” 

“Please Rachel. I’ve been crying for three days. I’m tired of sobbing. Thanks for checking in on me but I just want to sleep. I’m going up to nap.”

“Oh no,” Rachel got up and took Kurt’s hand. “Come on. Blaine is coming to talk to you tonight and I don’t think you’re going to want him to see you like this.” 

“Blaine’s coming?” 

“Yes. He took the kids to the zoo and he’ll be dropping them off at my house soon. Then he’s coming here. So, come on. You need to shower and change. I’ll make you a sandwich while you get ready.” 

“I love you, Rachel.” 

“I love you too. Both of you.”

 

+

 

Kurt actually felt a little better. It could have been the fact that his body was clean, his hair was coiffed, or that his belly was full - but he knew that it was because he would soon see Blaine. It always came down to Blaine. No matter what was happening, no matter where he was or what he was doing – Blaine always was the ray of sunshine in his life.

 

He nervously looked at his reflection in the mirror. He may have felt better but he still looked like death. And he was nervous. Was Blaine still mad? Were they going to fight again? In all honesty, he would even welcome the fighting – it would be better than being apart and not talking at all. When he heard Blaine’s key in the door, he took a deep breath and floated down the stairs to greet his husband.

 

Blaine stepped into his house for the first time in four days. He shut the door behind him and looked into the room for Kurt.

 

Kurt watched him step into the house. Blaine eyes were red and watery _._ He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and his curls were disheveled. Kurt sunk down and sat on the stairs to keep from falling into an emotional heap.

 

Blaine’s eyes finally met Kurt’s. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

He set his keys down and moved toward the stairs. He noticed how tired Kurt looked as he sat down beside him on the step.

 

Kurt asked softly, “How are the kids? I miss them so much.”

 

“They need us, Kurt.”

 

Kurt looked directly into Blaine’s eyes. “I need us.”

 

Blaine nodded softly. “As do I.”

 

“Blaine…”

 

“Kurt...” Blaine smiled. It was small, but it was a smile none the less.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was angry and it just came out wrong.”

 

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s knee. “Honey…”

 

“No. I need to say this. Please just listen.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“If I could take back what I said I would have the second that it came out. I spoke out of anger and it was a mistake. It’s not really how I feel,” he said and turned so that he was facing Blaine. “And you know that. Blaine, you are my heart. You are my soul. Do you really think that I don’t value you? Do you really think that I don’t appreciate how amazing a husband and father you are?” Kurt’s tears streamed down his cheeks. “You are everything to me. To us. You always have been and you always will be.”

 

“Kurt...”

 

“Shush.” Kurt leaned closer and placed his hand on Blaine’s face _._ “You want truth, Blaine?”

 

He nodded. “Of course.”

 

“The truth is that I don’t want to do any of this without you. Any of it. I don’t want to be a Broadway star, I don’t want to live in New York, I don’t want to eat or breathe without you. And being a dad without you would be so difficult and sad.”

 

Blaine couldn’t hold back his tears. “Can I please speak now?”

 

Kurt nodded.

 

“You won’t ever have to do any of those things without me because I’m not going anywhere. I never was. It was never in my mind to leave forever. I just was so hurt that I needed to … regroup.” He took Kurt’s hand. “I never truly thought that you didn’t value me or us … I was just taken aback by the words. And I understand now that it was the anger talking. We both said stupid and horrible things. We both need to work on a plan regarding both of our careers. But for now I just want to tell you that these past three days without you and the kids have been pure hell and I don’t ever want to go a day without you again.”

 

Kurt fell into Blaine’s embrace. “I’ve hated every second since you walked out that door.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They sat in silence for a while before Kurt whispered, “Blaine, I want to give up Broadway.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. If working on Broadway means that we are going to fight like this then I don’t want it.”

 

“I won’t allow it, Kurt. We are just going to have to figure out how both of us can have the careers we want and still be amazing fathers to those two beautiful boys. If anyone can do it, we can.”

 

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s. “Just know that I would give it all up.”

 

“Hey. Do you trust me?” Blaine asked, taking both of Kurt's hands.

 

“Only with my life.”

 

“Then believe me when I say that I will die before letting us settle for anything less than what we want and what is rightfully ours. Performing on Broadway has been your dream since you were four years old. I won’t let you give up on your dreams. I love you and our sons too much for that.”

 

“But what about your dream?”

 

“My dream is to love and be loved. I already have that times three.”

 

Kurt scooted even closer. Blaine gathered him into his arms and hugged him tight. They both sat there for a long while in silence. All that could be heard were there sobs. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head and whispered, “speaking of love…”

 

Kurt tilted his face upward. “Hmm?”

 

“I propose that we go upstairs and finish this conversation between our sheets.”

 

“Is that what we’re calling it these days? Conversation?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be able to shut me up.”

 

Kurt lifted a brow. “Then I’ll just have to gag you, won’t I?”

 

Blaine snorted laughter. “God, I missed you.”

 

“I know. I know.” Kurt stood and grabbed his hand. “Come converse with me, Blaine Warbler."


	10. Interlude: The Conversation

_August 17, 2034_

Kurt led Blaine into their bedroom by the hand; he walked backwards slowly so that he never had to tear his gaze away from Blaine’s fiery, golden hazels.  The room was dark, but Blaine’s eyes seemed to glow. It was the same bedroom they had always shared, but it somehow felt brand new. Kurt stopped at the edge of the bed and tugged Blaine closer to him.

 

Blaine followed Kurt, happily. He walked slowly into the room as he gazed into those deep pools of blue – _this man is mesmerizing_. The pounding in his heart was proof of that, as was the tightness in his pants. Kurt pulled him closer, and he went willingly. He all but swooned at the way his husband was looking _into_ him. “If I didn’t know better, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I would think that you’re trying to seduce me.” Blaine’s voice was soft but heated.

 

“Seduce you? Never, I’m just trying to have a conversation.” Kurt watched the corner of Blaine’s mouth lift into a gentle grin. He leaned in and kissed him there – a soft, barely-there kiss. His mouth lingered on Blaine’s cheek. It was rough. Kurt loved it when Blaine didn’t shave, probably because it didn’t happen very often, but mostly because – _it’s so, so hot_. Kurt’s mouth trailed upward to Blaine’s ear. He slid his hands up Blaine’s arms to caress his biceps. His voice was slow and steady as he whispered very quietly into Blaine’s ear. "Unless… you prefer to be seduced?”

 

Blaine’s entire body burned hot. Kurt always made him lose his mind, but tonight – _tonight it’s different_. He stifled a small whimper as he felt Kurt’s breath on his face then his ear. There was not much more of this teasing he would be able to take. He was being seduced in every way possible and he loved every exquisite second of it. Then he felt it – Kurt’s hot, wet mouth on his neck. Blaine closed his eyes and placed his hand on the back of Kurt’s head. He shivered as Kurt suckled his skin and a moan was jolted out of him when he felt the palm of Kurt’s hand rub along his bulge through his pants. _Sweet Jesus, Kurt._

 

 _This man is driving me insane_ , Kurt thought as he lapped Blaine’s neck.  It took everything in him to not rip all of Blaine’s clothes off. His hand slid up from Blaine’s thick bulge and under his shirt. His fingertips caressed the heated flesh there. He felt Blaine squirm and that was all he could take. His mouth moved urgently to Blaine’s mouth. His tongue darted in as he took a hot wet kiss. Both of his arms wrapped around his husband’s shoulders and pulled him close. He felt his bulge against his own. _Holy fuck_.

 

Blaine grasped Kurt’s hips possessively; his arms snaked around his waist. His hand slipped up under his shirt to feel his warm, smooth skin. It had been way too long since he caressed his husband’s skin. His mouth was hot on Kurt’s, but he broke the kiss because he couldn’t go another second without professing his love. “Kurt, I love you so much,” he gasped. “And I need you right now.”

 

“You have me. You have me forever.”

 

They undressed quickly, yet they took their time to revel in each others nude bodies. Blaine couldn’t help but touch every inch of Kurt. His fingertips caressed every curve, every edge, and every crevasse as he laid him down onto the bed. His lips followed his fingertips, tasting Kurt’s sweet, flesh. “You drive me crazy, baby,” he murmured, letting his breath caress and trail down … down, down until he reached Kurt’s perfect cock. It was ready for the taking and he took it.

 

“Oh...my…god,” Kurt lifted his hips and pressed Blaine’s head down as he tugged on his curls. “Take it all. I know you can take it all.” Kurt whimpered and thrust into Blaine’s mouth. His entire body shivered … no, shook ... with intense lust for his man.

 

The feeling of Kurt’s hand in his hair drove Blaine over the edge. He slid his mouth down over Kurt’s cock and sucked hard. His moans were muffled as he devoured the entire length … his lips tightened around the girth, his tongue lashed against the rigid shaft as he brought his head up, tasting, devouring. He slammed back down. He wanted more of Kurt’s cock in his throat – needed more.

 

Kurt matched Blaine’s rhythm thrust for thrust. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Blaine’s throat and he didn’t know how much more he would be able to take. “I want to fill your belly,” he yelped. “I love you so much; I want to give it all to you.”

 

Muffled, Blaine begged. “Give it to me, Kurt.” His hand pressed to taut heavy balls. He palmed them, and weighed them in his hand, warming the seed. He lifted to his knees to give himself more leverage. His head bobbed on Kurt, up and down, taking every inch then letting it pop out of his mouth before slurping it back in, greedily. His hands gripped his hips to hold him down, he loved feeling Kurt writhe and squirm beneath his hands.

 

Kurt felt Blaine’s hands pin him down. All he could do was moan and squirm. He lifted to his elbows to watch Blaine work his cock – _God, I need to cum, he is so hot._ “So hot - so hot, baby. Don’t stop. Blaine, take it all,” he chanted then bucked up hard into Blaine’s throat and exploded. He felt Blaine gag around his wet spurting tip. His hand darted out to hold Blaine down so that he could feel him swallow. He grunted, “I love you so much,” then collapsed back down onto the bed. His body convulsed as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

 

“I love you more,” Blaine gasped as he hovered above Kurt’s mouth. “I love you so much that I’m willing to share the wonderful treat I just got.” He leaned down to kiss him, letting him taste. Blaine moaned, then trailed up to whisper into Kurt’s ear. “You did such a good job of seducing me, baby.”

 

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s shoulder … then his teeth as he bit down gently and listened.

 

Blaine hissed. “You turn me on so much. I want, no, I _need_ to fuck you.”

 

“Against the wall?” Kurt bit down harder.

 

Blaine growled and lifted his head. His gaze burned into Kurt’s. His eyes flickered slightly as he thought about the wall and what it would do to Kurt. He stood up quickly. “Get up.”

 

Kurt loved it when Blaine got bossy. It didn’t often happen but when it did it could coax him out of the deepest sleep, the saddest mood, or the most preoccupied state. Those two words – _get up_ – were enough to make Kurt’s cock stand at attention again – though he knew that’s not exactly what Blaine meant. He sat up and found himself face to cock with his husband’s perfectly bobbing erection. His breath hitched as he leaned forward, taking it into his mouth for the first time in far too long.

 

Blaine moaned loudly into the room. Kurt’s mouth on his aching cock felt like heaven. He slid both of his hands into Kurt’s hair to guide him – not that he needed it. Kurt had become an expert at sucking his cock. He knew what he liked, what he loved, and what would make him lose his mind. His hips fell into rhythm with Kurt’s mouth – and his hand – _oh, that’s his hand_. His cock was being tugged and stroked while Kurt’s mouth worked on his tip, lapping it, suckling it, kissing it. Kurt’s breath was intoxicating, it sent shivers up … and down … Blaine’s spine.

 

Blaine's breath whined as he looked down and watched this perfect man blow him. “Don’t stop,” he begged. Then, as if Kurt flipped a switch, he looked up and gave Blaine a glance of his eyes. The image of Kurt’s beautiful wet mouth on his cock and his gorgeous blues looking upward at him, mixed with the intense pressure in his balls, was too much for Blaine to handle. He gripped Kurt’s hair tightly as he grunted repeatedly and released thick white ropes of cum into Kurt’s hot working mouth. He thrust forward lodging himself into his husband’s throat as he squirted, feeding him.

 

Kurt’s hands gripped Blaine’s perfectly toned ass tightly as he pulled him forward. His moans were smothered by Blaine’s intense orgasm. He swallowed down quickly; his mouth was being filled and he didn’t want to waste a single precious drop. He felt Blaine tense and lodge himself into his throat. He gagged around it but Blaine held his head tight to him. His lips were sealed firmly around the cock’s base, his nose crushed to his midsection, his chin nestled to his balls. All he could do was swallow – all he wanted to do was swallow. He took everything Blaine had to give – every last drop of warm sticky seed.

 

When Blaine was finally able to relax, he released Kurt’s head. Kurt slid back immediately and gasped for breath, coughing. Although that sound sent fire straight to Blaine’s core, he was a little alarmed. He knelt down in front of Kurt and took his face in his hands. “Are you ok? Was that too long?”

 

“Not long enough,” Kurt sputtered then pressed his sticky lips to Blaine’s mouth. Their kisses were always filled with so much passion – but this kiss felt different. It felt like their souls were literally connecting. It felt like there was no way they could possibly be any more intimate than they were in that moment.

 

Blaine kissed along Kurt’s jawline to his ear – that was his favourite path to lose himself on. He whispered, “I was serious when I told you to get up, you know.”

 

Kurt growled and gently stood. Before he knew it, Blaine was up and pressing him back against the wall. His shoulders were pinned and he felt Blaine’s teeth on his chest – his nipples, his neck. He lifted a leg onto Blaine’s hip and felt Blaine’s hand hold him there. Blaine’s cock pressed against him as he used the tip of it to smear remnants of Kurt's saliva and his cum along his pucker. Then slowly, but deliberately, Blaine pierced Kurt's ass inch by inch. Kurt yelped and pressed his head back onto the wall. _Oh my god!_

 

Urgently, “Blaine…”

 

“I love you, Kurt”. Blaine lifted onto his toes and penetrated until he was completely surrounded. Kurt’s ass felt incredible – tight and warm. His mouth grunted against Kurt’s throat as he fucked him. The rhythm was deep, hot, grindey, and deliberate.

 

Kurt matched his slow rhythm. His hips rolled and bucked. His own cock leaked and slid against Blaine’s stomach.

 

Urgently, “Blaine…”

 

“Baby, you are so hot.” Blaine picked up the pace. The truth was, Kurt was driving him mad. He was losing control – all he wanted to do was cum … cum inside his husband. He pressed Kurt’s shoulders into the wall and gazed directly into his eyes. He gasped and moaned out the words, “you…are…mine.”

 

“Yours,” Kurt squealed.

 

Their bodies moved in unison. Their voices filled their bedroom as they vowed incoherent love to each other. Kurt’s back thumped into the wall to the beat of their hearts. Their cocks were rock hard and ready to explode again at any moment.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Tears sprung into Blaine’s eyes. It was too much – all too much. He buried his sweaty wet face to Kurt’s throat and came with a loud feral groan. He squirted and exploded into Kurt’s ass. “Holy fuck.”

Blaine couldn’t stop thrusting – every movement was like pins and needles on his sensitive, spurting cock. All he could concentrate on was filling Kurt up. His voice was whimpery and thick on Kurt’s skin. “I love you, I love you, I love you”.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and tilted his face upward. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Blaine explode into him. His body shook and trembled – it was all too much. The sensation drove his cock to twitch and spill onto Blaine’s stomach. He felt the tears slide onto his cheeks from the sheer emotion of it all. He opened his mouth realizing that he wasn’t breathing. He gasped and clutched Blaine’s body to his, panting. “You are everything, Blaine. Everything.”

 

Blaine moved back a little – only enough to grasp Kurt’s hand and lead him back onto the bed before his legs completely gave out. They were a heap of sweat and stickiness. They laid together, clutching each others bodies and gasping for breath.

 

Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he felt so exhausted yet so revitalized. He leaned into Blaine still breathing heavily. He gently moaned at him, no words were necessary. All that mattered, all he needed right in this moment was Blaine’s regard - his expressive beautiful eyes on his. He pressed his forehead to his and pecked at his lips. “Love you.”

 

Blaine’s head was foggy. He didn’t quite know where he was. All he knew was that the love of his life was beside him and that’s all that mattered. He gathered Kurt close to him and heard him moan. He tilted his head so that he could gaze into his eyes – _he’s so beautiful_ – He caressed his cheek. “Love you more.”

 

Kurt felt some blood filter back into his brain. He shifted under the covers and murmured sleepily, “Come here, love.” \

 

Blaine tucked himself under the covers, close to Kurt. They laid together gazing into each others eyes and pecking soft kisses.

 

“Do you remember our first time?” Blaine spoke softly.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“We were pretty clueless, but what I remember most was not what we did but how we did it. It was all fueled by love. Even back then – even-though we were in pure lust – the main focus of our first time, the reason why our first time happened was because we were so deeply in love.”

 

“And we love each other just as much – and dare I say – even more now.”

 

Blaine smiled and took Kurt’s hand. “Sleep with me.” He kissed his knuckles then his lips. “We need to rest so that we can pick up our two beautiful boys early tomorrow.”

 

Kurt sighed happily, draped himself around his husband and closed his eyes.


	11. Courage

_September 14, 2035_

_Dalton’s Age: 9_

_Zavier’s Age: 3_

Blaine pulled into the pick-up lane at Dalton’s school. He was a bit early so he decided to park and check his messages while he waited for his son to come out. He hummed to himself as he scrolled through annoying and irrelevant notes – most were from past clients who wanted to hire him for more projects even-though his status had read for months now: _On Hiatus_. There was no question that he was in demand. He supposed he should be grateful but sometimes it was annoying being so good at his job.

 

He shut down the app and read his texts instead – he found a new one from Kurt:

 

_Have meet & greets after show tonight. I’ll be home late. ILY._

 

Blaine sighed, but he wasn’t bothered really. The performance schedule really sucked sometimes but he knew Kurt was happy, especially with this production. _Les Miserable_ had been Kurt’s favourite musical since he was four years old.

 

Suddenly, the car door opened and Dalton plopped himself into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and buckled his seatbelt without a word. Blaine looked at him in wonder and spoke carefully. “Hi son. How was school?”

 

“Fine.”

 

He lifted a brow. Dalton was usually a bouncy, happy, lively, and polite kid. This person sitting beside him was not his son at all. Something had happened.

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Dad, can we just go?”

 

Blaine was beyond alarmed but he let it go for the time being. He started the engine and drove away slowly. Dalton watched out the passenger window the entire time. He didn’t say a word or even move a muscle. They drove for about ten minutes before Blaine started in again. “Did something happen at school?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Okay. When you do want to talk about it will you come find me?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Dad.”

 

“Okay. But do me one favour. When we pick up Zavier don’t spook him okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Blaine picked Zavier up from pre-school. He was in a much better mood than Dalton was in. He hugged his dad and proceeded to show him all the paintings he had finished that day. “This one is of you and Daddy and Dalton,” he beamed.

 

“It’s so nice, buddy. You are a great artist. We’ll have to hang that one up on the fridge. Now let’s go. Dalton is waiting for us in the car.”

 

The drive home would have been quiet if it weren’t for Zavier telling Dalton all about his day. He explained how they built an entire city out of wooden blocks, and how he got to mix colours together while they were painting, and they sang the ABCs…

 

Blaine watched Dalton from the corner of his eye. Dalton wasn’t listening to Zavier. It was clear that he was in his own little world. They finally arrived home and Blaine got the boys in the house. “Wash up boys and I’ll make you a snack.  Dalton, please help your brother.” He watched Dalton mope up the stairs. It was such a difference from his usual self. Usually, Dalton would run after Zavier pretending to be the tickle monster. Blaine was very worried.

 

Blaine got Zavier and Dalton settled doing puzzles while eating their snack then he slipped into the kitchen to start on dinner. He had just finished skewering the pork when Dalton wandered in.

 

“Hey Buddy.”

 

“Dad…” he hesitated.

 

Blaine realized he may be ready to talk so he quickly washed his hands then turned to his son. “What has got you so down, Dalton?”

 

“It’s this boy in my class.”

 

 _Oh no, he’s coming out. He’s coming out and Kurt is not here to see this._ Not that he thought his son was gay and not that it would matter anyway – he was just so young.

 

“What about this boy?” 

 

Blaine moved closer to his son. He could see that there were tears in his eyes. He put an arm around him and spoke softly, “It’s okay. You can tell me anything. I will still love you exactly the same.”

 

Dalton looked down, he couldn’t make eye contact with his Dad. He took in a deep breath and let it out. “Sometimes it’s really hard having two Dads.”

 

BAM. There it was. It hit Blaine like a gunshot through the heart _. I don’t want to have this conversation without Kurt._

 

He inhaled sharply. “And why is that?”

 

Dalton started to cry. Blaine knew it had taken a lot of courage to say as much as he had; he was only nine years old. Blaine teared up too and hugged his son. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk any more about this right now. I’m not mad at you and I understand. I want you to know that your Dad and I love you very much. It’s impossible for you to know how much but trust us – it’s a lot.”

 

“I know that Dad. I love you too. Can I call Daddy?”

 

Blaine looked at the time. Kurt would be in-between shows. “Let’s try. Would that make you feel better?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. Will you let me talk to him first and I’ll call you in?”

 

Dalton nodded. Blaine kissed his cheek. “Okay, please go check on your brother.”

 

He dialed Kurt. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to tell Kurt before he had to perform, but if he kept this from him and Kurt found out that Dalton had asked to call he would have Blaine's head on a platter.

 

“Hi sexy,” Kurt smiled into the phone.

 

“Kurt.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Do you have a couple minutes?”

 

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

 

“We’re fine. Fine. Everything is fine. Dalton wanted to talk to you, but I need to tell you something first.”

 

Blaine told Kurt the entire story as he knew it. “That’s all he’ll tell me. I don’t want to push him and quite honestly I’d rather have this conversation with him when both of us are home. He wanted to talk to you so I’m going to put him on now.”

 

“Blaine, wait. Do you want me to come home? I’ll get my understudy…”

 

“Absolutely not. We’ll handle it when you’re home. I promise.”

 

“Okay. I love you. Put him on.”

 

Blaine called Dalton and gave him the phone. He thought that he might try to sneak away into another room to talk to Kurt but he was relieved when he didn’t.

 

“Dad, I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. Are you ok? I’m here if you need to talk.”

 

“No. I just wanted to hear your voice. When are you coming home?”

 

“I won’t be home until late, buddy. But I will see you in the morning before school.”

 

“Okay. I love you Dad. Break a leg.”

 

“I adore you. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, put Dad back on?”

 

He gave the phone to Blaine then headed upstairs to his room. Blaine heard his door shut before he placed the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey”

 

“Blaine, he sounds so sad. It didn’t even sound like our son. What happened?”

 

  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I know it’s hard but try not to worry, okay? You have a show to do.”

 

“Honey, I’ll be home as soon as I can after.”

 

“Okay, I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

+

 

Blaine had just put Zavier to bed and was about to start in on the dishes when Dalton sat down on the kitchen stool. Blaine put the sponge down. “Do you want some warm milk before bed?”

 

Dalton ignored the question. “Dad, I know you and Dad are gay but I don’t know why some people think it’s bad.”

 

Blaine’s heart sank. He was having this conversation now and without Kurt. He sat down across from Dalton and reached across the counter to grasp his hand. “Dalton, your dad and I have always been very open with you – we have tried to teach you everything we know that is appropriate for a nine year old boy to know. The world is a scary place sometimes, Dalton, and we have tried to give you a balance of reality, but at the same time shelter you so that you can enjoy being a child.”

 

“Kids are teasing me. There’s this one boy who taunts me and tells me that I’m gay because I have two dads. And another boy, his friend, tells me that I’m weird because I don’t have a mom.”

 

_Oh God, not the mom conversation too. Shit._

 

“Dad, isn’t it impossible for me to not have a mom? Am I adopted?”

 

_He’s nine years old. It’s too soon. It’s too early. Kurt, help._

 

Blaine collected his thoughts. Inside he was screaming, but on the exterior he had to remain cool if he didn’t want Dalton to completely freak out. “Let’s focus on one thing at a time, okay?”

 

Dalton nodded.

 

“Okay. First off, whether you are gay or not, or even if you don’t know yet, it’s nobody’s business but your own. Second, just because Dad and I are gay does not mean that you automatically are. Are you with me so far?”

 

“Yeah. I think so.”

 

It was suddenly hot and stifling in the house. Blaine loosened his collar and continued. “Third, some people think that being gay is bad because they are either ignorant or afraid – and actually most of the time, those two go hand in hand.”

 

“So these boys are afraid?”

 

“I can’t say what they are because I don’t know them, but they could be feeding off their parents, or siblings, or something they saw in a movie, or countless other things. They don’t understand what gay means because if they did they wouldn’t tease you about it.”

 

Dalton was quiet. Blaine could see that he was trying to process. “Son, if these boys are teasing you we need to talk to the principal.”

 

“No. Dad, that will just make everything worse.

 

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“It’s not like that. They just tease me.”

 

There was so much Blaine wanted to say. There was so much to be fearful of, but he didn’t want to make it worse for Dalton. He didn’t want to scare him. _He’s only nine. He’s too young._

 

“Okay. So I just have one question for you. It’s important. What does _being gay_ mean to you? How would you explain it to someone?”

 

Dalton thought for a moment. “I guess I would say that being gay is when a man loves a man or a woman loves a woman.”

 

Blaine smiled proudly. “Exactly – and do you know what the most important word in that statement is? Love. How can being gay be anything but beautiful if it involves two people loving each other?”

 

“Like you and Dad.”

 

“Like me and Dad.”

 

Dalton smiled.

 

“And,” Blaine added, “like Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana. And guess who else has two dads.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Auntie Rachel.”

 

“She does?”

 

“Yes. Maybe one day you could talk to her about it. She may be able to give you some insight on what it’s like growing up with two Dads.”

 

“Auntie Rachel is even cooler now,” he said excitedly.

 

Blaine laughed. “Yeah. She is a pretty cool lady. I love you, Dalton. I love you for who you are no matter what. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“I love you too. But can we talk about my mom now?”

 

Blaine hugged him and kissed his curls. “We have had enough for tonight, but if you still want to talk about it in the morning we can. I very much want your Dad to be here for that one.”

 

“Okay. Just one more question?”

 

“Hmmm”

 

“How did you know that you’re gay?”

 

Blaine looked at his young son. _When did he become so grown up? When did he become so smart?_

 

“I knew on my sixth birthday. I don’t know exactly how I discovered it or what made me even question it, but I just knew. Of course when I was six I didn’t know how to define it. I just knew that I was different from the other boys at school.”

 

“When did you tell Grandma and Grandpa?”

 

Blaine looked down at their clasped hands. “I was fifteen. Dalton, you are too young for a relationship now but in the future it won’t matter to us who or what gender you end up loving as long as that love is honest and safe.”

 

Dalton smiled. “Thanks Dad. Can I please have that warm cup of milk now?”

 

“Sure thing, buddy.”

 

+

 

Blaine was pretty wiped. He had finished getting Dalton and Zavier settled and in bed, cleaned up the kitchen, took out the trash, and now he was sitting on the couch in a daze. He wanted to go to bed but he needed to wait up for Kurt. It was a sure thing that if he was sleeping when Kurt got home he would be woken up.

 

He turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. He really couldn’t believe the crap they put on the screen nowadays. No wonder Kurt had stuck with Broadway – that was a true and talented community. He was stuck on watching some zombies chase werewolves when he heard the door open. “Kurt?”

 

“It’s me.” Kurt peeked his head into the living room. “Just let me wash my hands. The subway is disgusting at this time of night.”

 

“You’re home early. Did no one want to meet or greet you?” He grinned.

 

“Very funny, Blaine." he plopped down onto the couch beside his husband. “I ditched it.”

 

“Kurt…”

 

“No. Shush. Coming home to talk to you about what is happening with our son is far more important than meeting and greeting _anyone_.” He kissed his cheek. “Now tell me everything. I’m really worried, Blaine.”

 

He told him everything from the very beginning. He could see the concern grow on Kurt’s face. “I wish you had been here. I handled it the best I could.”

 

“Honey, you did a fantastic job. I mean, everything you said to him was perfect. Aww. You are such an amazing Dad.” Kurt tapped his nose gently and nibbled his lips.

 

Blaine leaned into Kurt, hugging him and letting Kurt hold him. “Thank you. I was freaking out inside. And I wanted to tell him about our experiences, you know about how we both had to transfer schools because of bullies and how bad you had it, but I think he’s too young to hear that.”

 

“I think you’re right. It’s important for him to hear those stories but not now… God, Blaine, when did our baby boy get to be so grown up?”

 

“I was thinking the same thing. I mean, he’s nine and already talking to us like he’s a teenager. I’m not ready for this.”

 

Kurt laughed. “Me either.”

 

“Do you think it will be easier the second time around with Zavier?”

 

“No.”

 

Now Blaine laughed. “Why did we want kids again?”

 

“Blaine!”

 

“I kid, I kid. See what I did there?” He gave Kurt his cutest expression.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and tugged Blaine’s curls. “You are the silliest man.”

 

“You love me for it.”

 

“With all my heart.”

 

Blaine smiled and pressed his face to Kurt’s neck. “I’m glad you skipped that meet and greet.”

 

“Me too, there were crazies in the audience tonight.”

 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and played with his wedding band. “So, what do you want to do about this mom conversation?”

 

Kurt sighed nervously. “I think that we should tell him the truth. We should explain surrogacy to him – the PG version. If he’s not satisfied with that and asks us to identify his mother, we should be honest with him.”

 

“Oh, he will ask.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I’m pretty sure.”

 

Kurt didn’t say anything.

 

“I know what you’re thinking because I’m thinking it too,” Blaine whispered.

 

“We’re not going to lose him, Blaine. We have loved him and done everything for him for nine years.”

 

“So has she.”

 

Kurt paused. _She has been a major part of his life – of all their lives. And he adores her._ “We need to talk to Rachel.”

 

“Yes. We can’t tell him without asking her first.”

 

Kurt blinked back tears. “I knew this day would come. I didn’t think it would come so early. And I didn’t think I would react this way. I mean, he’s our son but what if he doesn’t see it that way?”

 

Blaine caressed Kurt’s arm. “I know what you mean. He adores her and he now knows that she has two Dads. That may be something more to bond over.”

 

“We can’t tell him. We can’t lose him.”

 

“Kurt, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. We won’t lose him. Let’s not panic, okay? He is ours and always will be.” Blaine tried to hide the tears in his eyes.

 

“Okay. You’re right. But I want to say one more thing. I think we should find out who these bullies are and speak to the parents.”

 

“Dalton practically begged me not to get involved. I think he would be really upset if we butted in.”

 

“But Blaine, you and I know very well that this could escalate.”

 

“Yes, but it could also go the other way and fizzle out. The best thing to do is to keep an eye on the situation. If it even remotely escalates we’ll go talk to the principal, okay?”

 

Kurt sighed.

 

“We have both been through this. I think we know the signs. If we see something alarming we pull the plug and get involved, but until then let’s trust that Dalton has the smarts to deal with it himself or at least pull us in if he needs us.”

 

Kurt hugged him tightly. “I don’t know what I would have ever done without you. And I’m talking about when we first met. You were my sanctuary. Have I ever thanked you for that?”

 

“Kuuurt…”

 

“No, really. I’m alive because of the friendship you showed me from the first second we met on that staircase.”

 

Blaine gushed. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you more,” he kissed his curls. “Now let’s go to bed.”

 

They turned out the lights, crept upstairs and prepared themselves for bed. Teeth were brushed, faces were cleansed, and bodies were tucked in tightly beneath the duvet. Blaine snuggled into his usual position against Kurt and pecked gentle kisses to his chest. “Good night sweetheart.”

 

Kurt massaged Blaine’s scalp lazily, “Good night babe.”

 

They both lay that way for a long time as sleep eluded them.

 

+

 

“Rachel, are you sure about this?” Kurt was pacing the bedroom while Blaine sat on the edge of the bed still in his pyjamas. “Okay, I think we need to talk about this face to face.” He looked at Blaine and gave him a she’s-completely-lost-it look. “What? Right now? Yeah, we’re home. See you soon.” He hung up.

 

Blaine stood up. “What the hell?”

 

“She is very against telling Dalton.”

 

“I don’t’ understand.”

 

“Me either. She’s coming over to talk.”

 

Blaine ran his hand through his hair. “So what are we going to tell him?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to lie to our son.”

 

“No. Not an option.”

 

“But we can’t go against Rachel’s wishes.”

 

“No. Not an option.”

 

Kurt sighed and put his arms on Blaine’s shoulders. “Okay, let’s not panic. I’m going to take the kids to school. You get your cute ass into the shower and when I get back we’ll talk to Rachel. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

 

“Okay.” He breathed. “I really hope you’re right, Kurt”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

Blaine smiled. “Right. Whaaat was I thinking?”

 

Kurt pecked a kiss. “Go shower, Mister.”

 

Blaine held his hand out. “Will you accompany me, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”

 

Kurt shook his head and grinned. “So, so dirty.” He tapped Blaine’s lips with a fingertip. “I need to take our children to school now.”

 

Blaine laughed. _So sassy_.

 

+

 

Blaine slid a glass of iced tea toward Rachel then sat at the table. He clasped Kurt’s hand and spoke carefully. “Rach, Dalton is being teased at school. One boy called him weird because he doesn’t have a mom. So, naturally he asked about it. We would like to tell him the truth.”

 

Kurt added, “Not because we care about what this boy thinks, but because Dalton needs to know for his own peace of mind.”

 

Rachel sighed softly. “You guys, he’s nine years old. He’s so young.”

 

“I don’t think one can ever be too young to know who their mother is.” Blaine said.

 

Rachel looked down. “But I’m not his mother. I’m his auntie.”

 

Kurt stood from the table abruptly. He moved to the sliding patio door and looked into their back yard. He spoke without turning around. “Rachel, this could make our break our son. We need to tell him.”

 

“We don’t want your relationship to change. We want you to continue to be his amazing and supportive auntie,” Blaine added.

 

“Well, you guys know that, and I know that, but Dalton might not see it that way. He may get attached and want me to be that mom figure. Guys, this is really touchy. When I agreed to be your surrogate I did it because I love you guys and knew that you would be exceptional dads. I do not want to be Dalton’s mother, you don’t want me to be Dalton’s mother, and he is much too young for me to say no to. I mean, it would break his heart.”

 

“I just… really don’t want to lie to him,” Blaine sighed.

 

“You don’t have to lie. Just explain as much as you can to him and tell him that when he’s old enough you can explain more.”

 

Kurt moved back to the table. “She’s right. We can’t tell him. He’s too young and as much as I want him to be armed with as much information as possible I don’t want to lose our son.”

 

“We won’t lose him, Kurt.”

 

“We can’t chance it, Blaine.”

 

“You guys, I promise that when he’s older I will help you tell him if you want me to.”

 

Kurt leaned over and hugged Rachel. “Thank you. You are our best friend. And you’ve always got Dalton’s best interests in mind. See, you kinda are his mom.”

 

She laughed, “I love you guys.”

 

Blaine stood up. “I don’t want to miss out on this love,” he hugged them both.

 

+

 

Kurt had just finished singing Zavier to sleep. He was a big boy but also a sucker for his Daddy’s voice. He crept out of the room and joined Blaine in the kitchen. “You ready?”

 

“No.”

 

“Me either.”

 

Blaine picked up the bowl of popcorn and Kurt took the hot chocolate. They found Dalton in the den reading his comic book. “Hey buddy,” Blaine sat beside him. Kurt sat on his other side.

 

“Ooo, popcorn. Thanks Dads!” Dalton took a fist-full and shoved it in its entirety into his mouth.

 

“Dalton Noah…” Kurt shoved a napkin at his son. “Where on earth did you leave your manners?”

 

Muffled, “Sorry Dad.” He wiped his mouth and hand sheepishly.

 

“Here’s your hot chocolate. Please drink it like a human being and not a Tazmanian devil.” Blaine said. “We wouldn’t want Dad to ship you off to an etiquette school.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. Blaine just smiled at him.

 

“Ok, buddy. We are here because you asked Dad about your mom. We want to talk to you about it. You up for it?” Kurt peered at his son.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Dad and I discussed it,” Blaine added. “And we decided that there are some things we can tell you now and some things that will have to wait until you’re a bit older.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, sometimes adult things – and even kid things – are complicated. We just want you to be at the right age so that you can fully understand what we tell you.”

 

“What age is that?”

 

“We don’t know, but when the time is right we’ll know and we will tell you. We promise.” Kurt took his hand. “Buddy we love you and it’s our job to protect you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Blaine took his other hand. “As you know, men can’t have babies. So, when Dad and I decided that we wanted to start a family we had to…find a woman who would have the baby for us.”

 

“So I’m not adopted?”

 

“With those curls and those eyes, there is no way you are adopted.” Kurt smiled at him and rustled his hair. “You are one half your Dad and one half…your birth mother.”

 

Dalton was silent. Blaine squeezed his hand. “What that means is that I gave sperm to the doctor and the doctor put it inside your mother and you were conceived.” He glanced up at Kurt with a little bit of panic in his eyes.  “Does that make sense to you? Do you understand it?”

 

Dalton was silent for a moment then said, “It’s Auntie Rachel, isn’t it?”

 

Now Kurt had panic in his eyes when he looked at Blaine. “Why do you think that, bud?”

 

“Because I feel so happy when I’m with her.”

 

Blaine pulled his son close and hugged him tightly. He eyed Kurt and mouthed, _truth time_.

 

Kurt sighed and looked at his son. He was so young but so incredibly smart. _I just can’t lie to him_. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He looked into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine returned his gaze. It gave him courage. Kurt took a deep breath. “Okay. Dalton…”

 

Dalton looked at him.

 

“Auntie Rachel _is_ your mother.” Kurt squeezed his shoulder. “But we want to be clear, Dalton. Dad and I are your parents and we will always be your parents. Auntie Rachel will only ever be your Auntie and your relationship with her won’t change. We all love you, buddy.”

 

“We do love you very much,” Blaine confirmed. “You are too young to have to deal with all this but Dad and I don’t want to keep things from you and I think knowing all of this will help you with the teasing at school.”

 

Dalton nodded.

 

“Are you okay with all this?” Kurt leaned into him.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Dalton looked up at Blaine then over at Kurt. “I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too,” Blaine kissed his curls. “And anytime you need to talk about this or anything you can come to us, okay?”

 

“Well, I do have one more question…”

 

Kurt and Blaine waited.

 

“Why didn’t you give Auntie Rachel sperm the normal way?”

 

Blaine wanted to die. Kurt also wanted to die. “W-what is the normal way?” Kurt of course knew, but asked anyway.

 

Blaine gave him a look. His eyes were as large as saucers.

 

“Sex,” Dalton said nonchalantly.

 

Blaine wanted to die again. Kurt also wanted to die again. “That is a conversation for another day. Your Dad and I can only take so much,” Blaine laughed nervously.

 

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Can I have more popcorn now?”

 

Kurt passed the bowl to him, flopped back onto the couch and closed his eyes.


	12. Broken Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to check in and say thank you so much for reading. I've loved writing this story. 
> 
> In this chapter I just want to warn for mention of homophobic hate crime.

_August 1, 2036_

_Dalton’s Age: 10_

_Zavier’s Age: 4_

Kurt had just returned from dropping Dalton off at a friend’s house. He was getting older and spending more time with friends. Kurt thought this was a good thing. He was still being teased at school but not as frequently as it had been and not nearly as bad as how Kurt had it when he was at McKinley High. Every opportunity Dalton had to hang out with _wholesome_ friends, as Blaine liked to call them, they took. Having a group of peers he could count on was important. Dalton had also shown interest in music; last year he had joined the school choir – _surprise, surprise_ \- and had recently started summer guitar lessons.

 

Kurt moved through the house and saw Blaine and Zavier through the patio doors. Blaine was teaching him how to ride his new bike. Yesterday had been his youngest son’s fourth birthday. _Four! Where did the time go?_ They had had a small party for him where he was, of course, insanely spoiled – mostly by Auntie Brittany who had bought him the bike.

 

Kurt decided to join his boys out on the deck. He grabbed the script to his latest job: _Peter Pan’s – The Lost Boys_. Rehearsals started next week and he had barely opened the booklet. He stepped outside, sat on the patio chair, and began to read.

 

“Daddy, Daddy,” Zavier screamed at him. He looked up and saw that he was riding without Blaine’s help. Blaine was clapping and cheering behind him. He stood up and joined in. “Good job, buddy. You’re really doing it.”

 

Zavier rode along the narrow stone path across the backyard. His hands were unsteady on the handlebars but he stayed upright. Blaine yelled enthusiastically, “Go Zavier!” Zavier looked back at his Dad. He lost control of his bike and took a hard tumble. He landed on his side and the bike landed atop him. The screaming was instant and was followed by painful sounding cries. “Daddyyyyyyyssss”

 

Both Blaine and Kurt ran to him. Kurt picked up the bike and more or less threw it to the side. Blaine knelt at his son. “Are you okay, buddy? Did you hit your head?” He snapped off his helmet.

 

“My arm hurts,” Zavier whimpered through his cries.

 

Kurt saw that his right arm was trapped under his body. “Can you sit up, bud?” When he helped him lean up, Zavier screamed, “Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww”. 

 

Blaine noticed that his arm wasn’t moving and it looked a little crooked. “Oh, no. Kurt, I think his arm is broken.”

 

“Daddyssss it hurts.” Zavier was inconsolable. He was clearly in a lot pain.

 

Kurt ran to call an ambulance while Blaine stayed with their son. He cradled him against his chest, not wanting to move him too much.

 

“Daddy,” Zavier cried.

 

“I know, baby. Your arm is hurt and we need to go to the hospital so they can make it all better, okay?”

 

“Daddys come with me,” he looked up into Blaine’s eyes with terrified blue pools.

 

“Of course,” he hugged him close. “Of course baby, both of us are going with you. We are not leaving you alone.”

 

Kurt knelt back down and took his son’s hand. “They’re on their way. Hang tight, my brave boy.”

 

+

 

Both Kurt and Blaine held onto Zavier’s left hand while the doctor examined his right arm. Zavier had calmed down a bit but was still sniffling with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kurt’s heart was broken. He caressed Zavier’s light brown hair trying to calm him down. Blaine leaned gently onto Kurt’s shoulder and let out a long sigh and whispered, “this physically hurts me.”

 

“Me too, honey.”

 

“His arm is definitely broken,” the doctor stood up. “We’re going to have to take x-rays to know exactly where though. I’ll have the nurse bring him something for the pain and we’ll get him in as soon as we can.”

 

Blaine nodded his head. “Thank you.”

 

“Daddys, I’m sorry,” Zavier started to cry again.

 

“No, no,” Kurt leaned down and placed his hands on Zavier’s cheeks. “This is not your fault. It was an accident. Daddy and I are very sad that you’re in pain but we will get you healed up as quickly as we can okay?”

 

Blaine leaned down and kissed his forehead. “We love you. Can you be a brave boy for us?”

 

He sniffled and nodded his head.

 

A couple hours later after x-rays and casting Kurt drove them all home. Zavier had wanted Blaine to sit in the back seat with him so of course, he complied. His son could have asked for a two-headed unicorn in that moment and Blaine would have made it happen. By the time they pulled into the drive way Zavier had fallen asleep. Blaine carefully took him into the house and up to bed. He had had a lot of practice transferring his boys from the car to their beds so he wasn’t surprised when Zavier didn’t wake up – especially given the eventful day he had just gone through.

 

He made his way back down the stairs to find Kurt sitting at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands. He swiftly slid his arms around him and could feel his body trembling. Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “The worst is over. He’s going to be just fine.”

 

“I know but Blaine, he’s our little boy. It’s just painful for me.”

 

“Me too, love. He’s sound asleep in his bed and you and I need to have some dinner. Shall I order pizza?”

 

“Best idea ever,” Kurt hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

 

Blaine dialed the number to their favourite pizza joint. Kurt was about to go upstairs and change into sweatpants when his phone rang. The caller I.D. told him it was Jeremy’s mother, Rebecca.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kurt, it’s Rebecca. Dalton’s been in an incident. We are at the hospital.”

 

“W-what? What happened? Is he alright?”

 

Blaine, upon hearing the urgency in Kurt’s voice, hung up on the pizza guy and moved to Kurt’s side.

 

“He’s okay, but you really need to be here. I’ll explain everything when arrive.”

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

Blaine looked at him with concern. “What?”

 

“Dalton’s in the hospital. I’m going right now.”

 

“Oh my god,” Blaine blurted out. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to the door. “Maybe call Brittany to watch Zavier. I’ll meet you there.”

 

Blaine watched Kurt fly out the door, “drive carefully,” he called after him. He put his hand to his forehead, he could feel an intense headache coming on. _This is the worst day, ever._ He reached for his phone to call Brittany.

 

+

 

Kurt parked the car and didn’t bother paying. He ran into the emergency room lobby and scanned for any familiar faces. Rebecca approached behind him and moved him into a more private corner by the arm.

 

“Rebecca, where’s my son? What happened?”

 

“He’s okay, Kurt. You can see him but I need to tell you what happened first.”

 

Kurt sighed nervously. “Rebecca, I’ve had an insane day. Zavier broke his arm. This is the second time I’ve been here today so please just tell me what happened.” His voice was getting higher and faster and more panicked.

 

Rebecca noticed this so she came right out with it. “Jeremy and Dalton walked to the corner store together. You know, the one at the end of our block. They really wanted some candy.”

 

Kurt closed his eyes. _If she doesn’t get on with it I’m going to scream_ , he thought.

 

“On the way there they ran into some boys. They started taunting our boys accusing them of being gay and teasing that they were going for a romantic walk together. Dalton lipped them off and…” She paused.

 

“And what, Rebecca?” Kurt grew impatient.

 

“They beat him up, Kurt. I’m so sorry.”

 

Kurt tried his hardest not to hyper-ventilate. His hands formed into fists and his blues flickered. He took a deep breath although his lungs wanted to push out quick and panicked ones. He glared into Rebecca’s eyes. “Take me to him. Right now.”

 

Kurt slipped into Dalton’s room. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. His legs almost gave out and he had to actually lean against the door frame to hold himself up. It’s a good thing Dalton was asleep because he didn’t want his son to see the expression of horror he surely had on his face. He didn’t want him to see the tears (of rage) stream down his face. He forced his legs to move and enter the room. He approached the bed quietly and took a good look at his son. His breath caught in his throat; he slammed his hand onto his mouth so that the sobs didn’t tumble out. He closed his eyes as his body trembled (out of rage).

Dalton’s face was swollen. He had two black eyes and a busted lip. He could see the stitches that had already been administered. He had scars and bruises on his cheeks and jaw and a large wound by his temple _. My poor son_.  Kurt sat down on the chair and cried quietly into his hands. After a few minutes Kurt wiped his eyes and face. _I need to get myself under control for when he wakes up._ Kurt’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine. _Oh god, Blaine can’t see him like this_.

_What’s happening_?

 

_I think you should stay home with Zavier._

_Already omw._

 

Kurt sighed and put his phone down. He stood up and sat gently on the edge of Dalton’s bed. He took his son’s hand and noticed that his knuckles were all scratched up. His heart broke. How could anyone do this to his son? He was such a kind and loving kid. They had raised him to be nice to everyone and how to be a gentleman. _WHY_ , he screamed internally.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine slipped into the room. He moved quickly to Kurt’s side and asked, “what hap…”

 

His jaw dropped when he saw Dalton’s face. Kurt could see Blaine’s chest begin to heave. He was going to lose it. Kurt grabbed his hand and told him the story that Rebecca had relayed to him.

 

Blaine couldn’t speak. He could only stare at Dalton with tears in his eyes and his breath raged. Kurt rubbed his back, trying to calm him but there really was no calming Blaine in this situation. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes.

 

“Who was it?” he hissed.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“We’re going to find out.”

 

Kurt became alarmed. “Blaine…”

 

“No Kurt…”

 

“Shhh, don’t wake up Dalton for god’s sake.”

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and drew him out of the room. Once the door closed he continued, “I am going to find out who the fuck did this to our son and I’m going to make sure they never walk again.”

 

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt hissed at him. “Listen to yourself. You want to fight violence with violence. What kind of message is that going to send?”

 

“Kurt, I’m just so furious.”

 

“As am I. You think I don’t want to hurt someone? You don’t think I want to put my fist through their faces? You don’t think images of Karofsky throwing me into lockers don’t scream in my mind?” Karofsky. That was a name he hadn’t said or even thought of in many years. One violent incident and all the memories of Karofsky’s bullying came back to haunt him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said softly. He was a little calmer now but the anger in his eyes remained. “This is all too real for us – especially for you and I think that is part of what’s got me so riled up. You’ve gone through this already. Why do you have to go through it again?”

 

“This is so much worse, Blaine.”

 

“I know. Why does our son have to suffer this fear and hate? Has _nothing_ changed since we were kids?” He sighed and let the sobs come. Kurt hugged his husband tight. Blaine’s face pressed to Kurt’s shoulder as he cried.

 

Kurt spoke softly at Blaine’s ear. “We are going to find out who did this and we are going to speak to their parents. If nothing good comes out of it we are going to go to the police – this was clearly assault. But Blaine, what we are _not_ going to do is use violence – for Dalton’s sake.”

 

Blaine nodded. Part of him still wanted to rip the faces off of the boys that did this to his son, but he knew Kurt was right. He took a deep breath and said, “Okay.”

 

+

 

The two men had once again found Rebecca. They wanted to know more about the incident so that they could plan their next course of action. They also wanted to check on how Jeremy was doing. Kurt had been so concerned about Dalton (and Zavier) that asking about Jeremy had never even crossed his mind.

 

“How is Jeremy?” Kurt asked.

 

“He has a few cuts and scrapes on his face but he’s fine comparatively. He’s actually at home now,” she paused and looked at the two fathers. “Listen, I’m really sorry about this. In hindsight I should have walked with them to the store but the truth is Jeremy has walked there hundreds of times by himself with no incident.

 

“Rebecca, it’s not your fault. And we are glad Jeremy is okay,” Blaine nodded. “We want to figure out who those boys are though so we can talk to their parents. This is a very serious matter to us and we are not going to just let it slide.”

 

“Oh, I agree,” Rebecca nodded. “I’ll ask Jeremy if he knows the boys and get back to you. Although I assume if Jeremy knows them, Dalton will know them also.”

 

“Yeah, but knowing our son he won’t tell us who,” Kurt sighed. “That’s just the kind of kid he is.”

 

Rebecca smiled. “He really is a great kid. You guys have done a wonderful job with him. He is always so polite – a little gentleman, actually – when he is at our house.”

 

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a knowing smile. Of course Dalton was a gentleman – although they had both shared equally in raising Dalton, Blaine had ensured that Dalton be a gentleman. There was no way in hell Blaine could ever have a son who was not the epitome of everything gentlemanly.

 

“Thank you, Rebecca. That means a lot to us,” Blaine replied.

 

“And I know Jeremy just loves having him around. They laugh a lot together,” she smiled.  “Okay, I really do need to get going now. Keep me posted – we would like to visit Dalton tomorrow if he’s still here or maybe at home if that would be okay with the both of you.”

 

“Sure, we’ll let you know,” Kurt nodded. “Thanks again for bringing him here and calling us so promptly.”

 

Once Rebecca was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was about to ask him so he decided to just answer now. “I’m thinking the same thing. It’s too early to tell. They’re too young to know.”

 

Kurt tilted his head inquisitively at Blaine. Blaine continued, “You think Dalton and Jeremy are a little more than just friends, right?”

 

“I don’t know if I’ve concluded that but I’m definitely questioning it. You are right though – they’re both too young,” Kurt sighed. “I just – I want to protect him forever. I don’t want him to go through what the both of us went through when we were kids.”

 

“What we went through made us stronger. That doesn’t mean I want him to go through it. but there is only so much we can do. We can’t lock him up in a bubble,” Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “We have to let him live and figure himself out. We need to be there to guide him and be there when he falls, or when things get out of hand like today. I swear, Kurt, I don’t think I can be in the same room as those punks.”

 

“I know, babe. I know.” Kurt hugged him. “Come on, let’s get back to the room. I want to be there when he wakes up.”

 

+

 

It had been two weeks since that terribly unlucky day – the day Dalton was beat up and the day Zavier broke his arm. Kurt had just come in the door from a full day of rehearsals. He tossed his bag aside, and placed his keys down on the side table. As he wandered into the house he could hear laughter from upstairs. He smiled and climbed the stairs. He reached Dalton’s room and peeked in to see not only his two children, but his full grown husband dressed up as superheroes.

 

 _What in the world_ … He was amused, so he decided to not fully open the door yet. He wanted to see where this would go.

 

Blaine held a plastic toy phone that had belonged to Zavier up to his ear. He was dressed in a blue uni-tard … _where did he get that_? It had a silver B on the front. He was also wearing a black cape and a black eye mask, which under different circumstances, could have been really _hot_ , Kurt thought.

 

“Super Blaine calling Super Dalton. We have a situation in the kitchen. Super Zavier and I need your help. Meet us there.” He got up and took Zavier’s hand, who was wearing a red onesie with a blue cape – _adorable_! The two superheroes ran towards the bedroom door. Kurt moved out of the way in order to not get run over. Blaine noticed him and grinned. “Super Zavier, look. It’s Super Kurt! Want to join us in the kitchen? We need to investigate a cookie snatcher.”

 

Kurt grinned and played along although he was pretty upset that he could not be in costume. Super Dalton ran out of the room after them. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a white sheet as a cape. The four superheroes met in the kitchen. Super Blaine proceeded to open every cupboard and drawer. “I don’t see the cookies anywhere,” he acted. Super Zavier couldn’t contain himself any longer. He began to jump up and down. “Daddy, I mean, Super Blaine, I see them, I see them. They’re still in the oven,” he screeched.

 

Kurt had to turn away as he laughed. He hadn’t seen anything this adorable in a long time. How beautiful his family was.

 

Blaine finally took the cookies out of the oven as the boys greeted Kurt. He served a couple cookies to each of his superhero sons along with a glass of milk for each.

 

Kurt kissed the tops of their heads. “Okay my heroic boys, go eat in the living room. I need to talk to Super Blaine for a bit.” The boys took their plates and glasses carefully and disappeared into the next room.

 

He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed him softly on the lips. “Our sons may look battered and bruised, but really inside they are quite healthy and pure. They are so happy, aren’t they?”

 

Blaine nodded with a huge smile on his face. “You are absolutely right, baby. And that is all that matters.” He kissed Kurt again. “Did Rebecca have anything for you?”

 

“No. Jeremy is not talking. Any luck with Dalton?”

 

“No. He’s not talking either. I think we’ve been shut out, Kurt. I think it would be more detrimental to him if we pushed this.”

 

Kurt sighed. “I do not want to let them get away with this but I think you’re right. Let’s drop it for now.  Dalton will tell us if and when he’s ready.”

 

“It may be better if we don’t find out who they are, you know,” Blaine nodded. “I’m not sure I could contain myself.” He stopped and tilted his head. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Because Blaine, it’s a little hard to take you seriously while you’re still wearing that uni-tard and mask,” Kurt teased.

 

Blaine burst out laughing. “I forgot I was even wearing this.” He took the mask off.

 

“I do have to admit,” Kurt grinned. “I watched you guys for a bit when you were in Dalton’s room and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Blaine blushed. “I just wanted to cheer my boys up.”

 

“You definitely did that. You are the best dad in the world, honey.” Kurt hugged him tight. “I love you.”


	13. In Dads' Footsteps

_February 13, 2038_

_Dalton’s Age: 11_

_Zavier’s Age: 5_

Dalton paced his room. He was as ready as he could be but still felt like he was going to be sick. It would be his first performance in front of a real crowd – he had heard that the university’s auditorium had sold out, which means there would be about a thousand people watching him sing his solo. The last time he sang in front of a crowd was at a school assembly last year where there were only about 150 of his peers. This was differently entirely – people actually paid money to come see him and his choir sing.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His curls were styled perfectly – Blaine had taught him from an early age how to care for his curls. His black suit was crisp and tailored perfectly – Kurt made sure of it. He just needed to add the turquoise tie and he’d be ready. He heard his dad call him down. “Daltonnn!” _This is it_ , he thought and went downstairs to meet his dads.

 

An enormous smile adorned both Kurt's and Blaine’s faces as they saw their son descend the stairs. “You look so grown up, son,” Blaine smiled.

 

“And so handsome just like your Daddy,” Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine, of course, blushed.

 

“Daaads,” Dalton rolled his eyes a bit.

 

Kurt laughed. “Oh, come on. Let me straighten your tie.”

 

Blaine hurried to grab his phone so that he could take pictures of his husband teaching their eldest son how to tie a tie. This was a special occasion. It would be Dalton’s first real performance. Kurt and Blaine knew that Dalton was an exceptional singer and soon about a thousand or so other people would know.

 

“Blaine, you better not be taking pictures of my right side,” Kurt teased.

 

Blaine laughed. “Come on, diva. I don’t want us to be late.” He called for Zavier who was playing video games in the next room. “Let’s go buddy.”

 

Zavier yelled from the next room, “aww, do I have to go?”

 

“Get your butt out her mister,” Kurt scolded. “It’s an important night for your brother and you’re going to support him.”

 

Zavier moped out. He too was wearing a suit, like his brother and his Dads. Kurt looked at him and gasped, “Zavier Finn, I told you not to sit down. Your coat is wrinkled. Let me grab the steamer.”

 

“Kurt…”

 

“Blaine, it will only take a minute. Our son can not be seen like this. He’s all wrinkled.

 

Blaine sighed. “Okay.” While Kurt was fiddling with Zavier’s attire he turned his attention to Dalton. He had noticed that Dalton was quiet and fidgeting. “You ok, son?”

 

Dalton looked up. “Yeah, Dad, I’m fine.”

 

Blaine dipped his head to make eye contact with him, hazels holding hazels. “You sure?”

 

Dalton sighed. “I’m nervous, Dad.”

 

Blaine pressed his lips together and hugged his son. “I know how you feel. The first time I performed and even the second and third times I thought I was going to be sick with nerves. But the best advice I can give you is to be yourself.” Blaine rubbed Dalton’s arms. “You look great but more importantly, you and your friends have practiced and are prepared and Dalton you are very talented. All you have to do is go up there and do what you do best.” He smiled.

 

“Dad, I love you. You always give me the best pep talks.”

 

“That’s in my job description. There are plenty more where that came from.” He smiled. “You are going to be great and Dad and I are so incredibly proud of you.”

 

“Okay, we’re ready,” Kurt tugged Zavier by the hand. “Let’s go.”

 

Dalton kissed Blaine’s cheek then moved to kiss Kurt’s. “Love you guys. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

+

 

Kurt dropped Dalton off backstage while Blaine and Zavier went to find Rachel and Jesse in the auditorium.

 

“Okay, bud, here we are. Remember you’re staying with Auntie Rachel tonight. She’ll wait for you after the show,” he looked at his son. “You are going to be great. No matter what we are all very, very proud of you,” Kurt squeezed Dalton’s shoulders. “Break a leg.”

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

Kurt found his family. He hugged Jesse and kissed Rachel then took a seat beside his husband as he leaned over to fix Zavier’s hair. He quipped at Blaine, “Dalton is so nervous.”

 

“I know. I tried to give him a pep talk but I don’t know if I was able to help.”

 

“I bet you did,” Kurt smiled. “You give the best pep talks.”

 

He leaned over and took Rachel’s hand. “By the way, thank you so much for taking the kids tonight. It means the world to us.”

 

“You do not have to thank us, silly man,” Rachel smiled. “I love spending time with them.” She kissed Zavier’s cheek who was sitting on Jesse’s lap.

 

Blaine leaned over, “I know we’ve talked about this extensively but I need to tell you again - part of me thought it was going to be different and awkward once Dalton found out that you’re his mom. I am so glad things didn’t change and that is all thanks to you, Rach. You handled it so beautifully.”

 

“Aww, you guys. Jesse and I simply adore having those kids with us. We have so much fun.”

 

Just then the lights dimmed and the host walked out onto the stage. Kurt looked around and really noticed that the house was packed. He was happy to be on the receiving end of the stage for once but also was concerned about Dalton with it being his first real performance. He wanted it to be a positive and a fun experience for him. Performing was supposed to be fun, after all. He clutched Blaine’s hand and settled in to watch the show. Blaine looked at his husband and smiled. He leaned over and whispered, “so happy to be here with you.”

 

Kurt gave a curious look.

 

“When you and I were performing with The Warblers or New Directions did you think we would ever be sitting in the audience watching our son perform as husbands?”

 

“I know one thing. I definitely hoped we would. Deep down I’ve wanted this since I laid eyes on you, Blaine Warbler.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

The host cut in “Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming to New York University’s first ever Valentine’s Day Youth Concert. Let me tell you, I’m very excited to introduce these talented kids to you. We have choirs here from five different schools around New York. They have all been working very hard to bring you the best performances possible so lean back and enjoy the show.”

 

A couple choirs performed before Dalton’s came out. Kurt almost squealed when he saw his son front row center. He tugged on Blaine’s sleeve like a little kid. Blaine smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Rachel looked over at her friends and saw how incredibly proud they both looked. She leaned over to Zavier and whispered, “do you see your brother?”

 

He nodded and waved at him.

 

The choir started humming and singing soft background notes. They moved in sync. It reminded Blaine of The Warblers. He smiled proudly as a couple of Dalton’s team-mates began to sing. It was the beginning notes of the classic Pharrell Williams song, _Happy_. Dalton couldn’t make eye contact with his dads as he was too nervous and in the moment but it was a good thing he didn’t because Kurt and Blaine were seat dancing in the way they always had. Rachel grinned at them as she joined in.

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand as he saw their son step forward and take center stage. His team mates sang “because I’m happy” in the background as Dalton sang his solo:

 

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

 

Blaine was the person clapping the loudest. He looked at the audience for a moment and saw how everyone was enjoying the performance. He was so proud. The rest of the evening flew by. Blaine thought all of the choirs were unbelievable and did a wonderful job. The audience rose to its feet many times and by the end many were shouting _encore_ , including his husband.

After the concert Kurt, Blaine, and Zavier snuck backstage to congratulate Dalton and give him some final hugs before he headed out with Rachel and Jesse.

“Dalton, your dad and I are so proud of you. You killed that solo,” Blaine hugged his son.

“Yes. It was incredible. So proud, buddy,” Kurt added.

“Thanks,” Dalton smiled. He was much more relaxed now. “That was so much fun. I want to do it again and again. Now I know why you love work so much, Dad.” He looked at Kurt. “The crowd’s cheering was the best feeling in the world.”

Kurt and Blaine gave each other knowing smiles. They hugged their son again and led him and Zavier to where Rachel and Jesse were waiting. They said their good byes and slipped out the auditorium door.

Just as they were walking out toward the parking lot, they heard an unfamiliar voice, “Kurt Anderson-Hummel?” Kurt turned towards the voice with Blaine following suit. A young woman ran towards him with a gleeful look in her eyes. “Oh my gosh, it _is_ you.” She stopped before him and blushed. “I’m really sorry to bother you but I’m a really big fan. I’ve seen all of your shows twice,” she grinned.

Kurt looked at her with an amused expression. Blaine pursed his lips together and looked down, trying to stifle a chuckle. This was not the first time, nor would it be the last time, that a young woman approached his husband in this way. “Well, thank you,” Kurt said. “I appreciate your support.”

The young woman bounced a little. “Would it be ok if I took a picture with you?”

Kurt smiled. He was always kind to fans and always tried to make time for them. “Of course.” He released Blaine’s hand and held his arm out so that his fan could get closer. Blaine stepped forward and offered to take the picture for her. The young woman stood beside Kurt and leaned over. Kurt put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Blaine took three pictures just to be safe then gave the phone back to the young woman.

“Thank you so much. My mom is going to freak out when I tell her.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Kurt said with a smile. “Thanks again for your support. Have a wonderful night.”

“Thanks,” she squealed. “You too. Oh, and happy Valentine’s day!”

“Same to you,” Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine’s hand as they made their way towards their car.

+

The two men walked hand in hand down the hall of the posh boutique hotel. Blaine inserted the key card into the door of Room 1710. Blaine had booked one of the best rooms in Manhattan. It was on the 17th floor so had the most amazing view, had a king-sized bed and a huge hot tub with floor to ceiling windows. He had called ahead with a special request. He knew Kurt would be surprised. He loved surprising Kurt. He loved the way his eyes would sparkle and his mouth would turn up in the most beautiful smile. He loved the gleeful squeals he would emit when he was really happy with something that Blaine did for him. He opened the door and held it open for his husband. Kurt stepped in and gasped. “Blaine! Look at this. Oh my god, it’s beautiful.”

Blaine stepped in behind his husband. He knew what to expect but the sight of the room blew even him away. The hotel staff clearly did a fantastic job of decorating. The room was dimly lit with tea-light candles. Some were small some were very large – they were placed strategically around the room. Also, there were scattered red and violet rose petals in a trail from the door into the short hallway and curved around the corner into the bedroom nook. The king-sized bed sat on a raised platform. It was adorned with white linens and a plush duvet. The white leather headboard was massive and regal. It all gave a perfect canvas to show the cascading petals all about the bed and surrounding it. Beside the bed was a small round table. Upon it was a tiny chocolate fountain and a plate of mounded strawberries. There was also a bucket of chilled champagne and two flute glasses.

“Blaine, this is incredible. Did you know about this?”

“Of course I did. I called ahead.”

Kurt turned to look at his husband. “You never cease to amaze me. You planned all this for me?”

Blaine stepped forward and placed both his hands on Kurt’s cheeks. “No. I did it all for _us_.” He kissed his lips tenderly and lingered there. He then continued in a whisper, “and honestly, baby, it’s just a bonus that it’s Valentine’s weekend because you deserve this every day. I’ve been feeling so guilty that I haven’t been as romantic as I have been in the past you know with our busy hectic lives. I’ve been craving time with you – Kurt and Blaine time,” he kissed him again softly. “I want to show you how much I still love you; how in love with you I still am and will always be.”

Kurt’s blue eyes closed slowly and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. When he opened them again Blaine’s hazels were still burning brightly into him. Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and drew Blaine closer to him. The space between them was almost non-existent. “I still grow more and more in love with you every day. Do you remember the very first Christmas present you gave me?”

Blaine remembered. Blaine knew. “Of course, I do.”

Kurt pressed his forehead to his husband’s. “The bubble gum wrapper promise ring. You promised me so many sweet things and Blaine to this day you are still giving me all those things. You have kept your promise all these years. There is no way you should be feeling guilty about anything. You are the best husband, the best friend, and the best lover. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s and moaned against them, “I’m so in love with you,” he pecked kisses slowly and seductively. “And I think tonight we are both going to show each other everything we’ve ever known and everything we still have yet to give.”

Blaine slipped one hand behind Kurt’s neck and pressed his mouth fully against Kurt’s lips. He kissed him with everything he had. He was so happy to be with Kurt in that moment … and really in every moment.

Kurt moaned into the kiss. His hands found Blaine’s waist and tugged at his shirt until it came free from the waist of his pants. Kurt simply needed to feel his husband’s flesh beneath his fingers. He caressed the small of Blaine’s back. His flesh felt so hot; it made his heart thump against his chest and the butterflies in his stomach awakened into exquisite fluttering.


	14. Girls or Boys

_May 18, 2039_

_Dalton’s Age: 12_

_Zavier’s Age: 6_

 

Kurt was in the kitchen fixing his boys an after-school snack. He was happy to have more time to do these little domestic things. When the production he was working on ended he decided to take a much needed break. Dalton was only getting older and Kurt figured that the day would soon come when Dalton wouldn’t want to be seen with his Dads, so he intended to take full advantage of this time. Besides, Blaine had recently taken on a new project. It had been a challenge for both of them to juggle their careers and their kids – the last thing they had wanted was to hire a nanny – but they had finally figured out a routine that worked for all of them.

 

Kurt delivered peanut butter & banana sandwiches to his boys, who were busy playing video games. “Eat up boys. I’ll bring your milk in a minute.”

 

Neither of them took their eyes off the screen, but they did say, “thanks Dad,” because that’s how they were raised. If they tried to get away with not saying thank you, Kurt would have surely reminded them. “After your sandwich, I expect you’ll do your homework Dalton?”

 

“Yeah, Dad”

 

Kurt stood there and watched his eldest son. His birthday was about a month away and he would be turning thirteen – officially a teenager. Like any parent, Kurt hoped that Blaine and he had done right by him. Dalton was a great kid and Kurt knew that he would go far in life – he was kind, compassionate, a gentleman, he was on the honour role, and was a fantastic singer.

But Kurt was a perfectionist. He was hard on himself – and when it came to parenthood, he was hard on Blaine also. All he wanted was for Dalton and Zavier to know how much they are loved and for them to gain the skills they needed to cope with life. He hoped that he and Blaine had given Dalton the tools he needs to enter into this new teenage era.

 

“Haha! Gotcha!” Dalton laughed.

 

“You cheated,” Zavier lunged at Dalton and put him in a loving headlock.

 

Kurt laughed. “Just please don’t wreck the house, boys. We just installed new drapes."

 

He left his kids to their snack and went to fix one up for Blaine too. His husband had been working long hours and would get so focused on the task at hand that he would often forget to eat or drink.

 

“Knock, knock!” Kurt whispered and sneaked into Blaine’s home office.

 

“Hey honey.” Blaine looked up from his computer screen to see his beautiful husband standing there with a sandwich and coffee. “You are the absolute best.” He stood up to take the plate and mug from him and set them down on the desk. “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around Kurt and drew him close. “I’m sorry. Have I been ignoring you?”

 

“No. It’s fine. I know you’re busy. I just wanted to make sure my husband didn’t pass out from hunger.”

 

“I love you. You take such good care of me.”

 

“Always. And I love you too.” Kurt leaned forward to kiss him gently, reveling in Blaine’s warmth.

 

“Dads?” Dalton peeked his head in. “Awww, man.” He groaned when he saw his Dads kissing - again.

 

Blaine laughed. “That’s what you get for not knocking bud.” He leaned into Kurt and kissed him with vigor.

 

“My eyes are burning,” Dalton teased.

 

“Cut it out, Dalton,” Kurt grinned or we may have to break out the extra lovey-dovey stuff.

 

“No, no. That’s not necessary. I’ll cut it out, I’ll cut it out.”

 

They all laughed as Blaine released his husband and took a bite of his sandwich. “What’s up, Dalton?” He asked in a sticky peanut-buttery way.

 

Kurt’s head whipped around. “Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, since when do you talk with your mouth full?”

 

Blaine gave him an amused look and took another big bite. Dalton came in and sat down in an empty chair. “Dads, can I ask you something? It’s kind of important.”

 

Blaine put his sandwich down and wiped his mouth. Kurt could see by Dalton’s body language that he was a bit nervous so he took leaned against his desk and paid attention. “Sure, buddy. You can talk to us about anything.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure you’ll be able to answer this one, Dads, I may have to ask Uncle Jesse.”

 

Kurt raised a brow. Blaine raised a brow and said, “Try us."

 

“Okay. Well,” Dalton gazed down into his lap. “There’s this girl at school…”

 

Blaine sat down.

 

“And all our friends say that she likes me…” he fidgeted. “And I think I like her…” He mumbled, gaze remaining downcast. “But I don’t know. I mean, how do I know for sure if I like someone? How can I tell if she really likes me?”

 

Kurt gave Blaine somewhat of a panicked look, but then he looked back at his son and took his hand. “Dalton…” He dipped his head to make eye contact. Dalton looked up, his face was flushed and his eyes darted back and forth from Kurt to Blaine to his lap. Kurt continued, “Before we give you advice I want to know why you think Uncle Jesse would have answered this question better than your own parents.”

 

Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. Kurt knew exactly what the gesture meant: _go easy on him. B_ ut Kurt needed to know. This was important to the conversation.

 

Dalton looked up. “Well, maybe I’m wrong but I don’t think you or Dad have ever liked girls.”

 

Blaine spoke softly. “No, no we haven’t liked them in that way but Dalton, we have both loved and been loved. And we have been lucky enough to know true love from an early age – not quite as young as you are now, but we were very young.”

 

Kurt added, “We have a lot of experience with love, Dalton and whether it’s girls, boys, or both, love is love. I’m not taking away anything from Uncle Jesse, but I’m so glad you came to us with this.”

 

Dalton nodded. “So, how do I know?”

 

Blaine asked, “How do you feel when you see this girl or are around her?”

 

“Her name is Zara,” he smiled as the blush crept into his cheeks. "And I don’t know. I guess I feel happy when I see her. She always makes me smile. And, I get butterflies in my stomach like I feel nervous but happy.”

 

“Does anyone else make you feel like that?” Kurt asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Inside he was freaking out. His son was here telling them that he has feelings for a girl – at twelve years old. Kurt hadn't been prepared for that.

 

“Yes,” he smiled. The smile did not go unnoticed. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other knowingly. The smile said more than any words could.

 

“So there is more than one girl?” Blaine tested.

 

“Not exactly,” Dalton looked down into his lap.

 

“You’re going to have to elaborate, buddy. Your dad and I aren’t as quick as we used to be.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt gave him a glance that could freeze fire. Blaine winked at him softly.

 

“It’s Jeremy,” Dalton admitted.

 

Blaine was initially confused. “What’s Jer… Oh…” When he realized what Dalton was trying to tell them he crouched down beside Dalton’s chair. He looked at Kurt who seemed to be processing what he just heard. Blaine mouthed silently to him, _oh my god_.

 

“So what you’re saying,” Kurt needed to clarify, “is that you have these happy feelings with girls and boys?”

 

“Not girls and boys, just Zara and Jeremy. It’s really confusing actually.”

 

“How long have you had feelings for Jeremy?” Kurt asked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s always made me happy.”

 

“And Zara?” Blaine questioned.

 

“I guess maybe since Christmas.”

 

Kurt took Dalton’s hand. “Son, listen, it’s absolutely normal to have feelings for girls or boys or both at your age, but we do think you are too young to have to make any sort of decisions on this, let alone act on it.”

 

“But I want to act on it.”

 

Blaine asked gently, “Do you feel you’re ready to act on anything?”

 

“No. Not really. I just don’t like feeling confused.”

 

“Then don’t be confused. So, a boy and a girl make you feel happy. That’s fantastic. There is no need to decide or to even try and analyze it.” Kurt said. “Trust me, when love is ready for you, you will absolutely know it.”

 

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words.  “And whether that’s with Jeremy or Zara or anyone else, Dad and I are always here to talk about it and we are always, always going to support you and love you.”

 

“Do you want to know what the most important thing is?” Kurt tucked one of Dalton’s curls away from his forehead.

 

“Hmmm?”                                                                                                           

 

“The most important thing is for you to love yourself. You need to love yourself first, then everything else will fall into place when the time is right; and part of loving yourself is _being_ yourself, no matter what society says. Don’t ever let anyone tell you who you are. Don’t ever let anyone decide for you. Don’t ever let anyone rush you into anything before you’re ready – and that includes yourself.”

 

Blaine thought he had never been more in love with Kurt than he was in this moment. The way he handled this situation, knowing that inside Kurt was in full panic mode, made him fall in love farther than ever before with his man. He placed his palm very gently to the back of Kurt’s neck and he looked at Dalton. “We love you. We love you so much we can’t even put it into words. Thank you for coming to us, bud. I’m glad you still value your Dads enough to want to talk to us about this sort of thing. We will always be open and honest with you so you never have to be afraid to come to us if you have more questions or if things escalate or change. Okay?”

 

Dalton nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Are we good?” Kurt asked.

 

“I have one more question.” Dalton mumbled and looked down into his lap.

 

“Shoot bud,” Blaine said.

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“We will never judge you or laugh at you.” Blaine wrapped his arm around Dalton’s shoulders.

 

“I know but you’re still my Dads,” he blushed.

 

Blaine knew exactly what was coming. He closed his eyes and prepared himself as best as he could. But Kurt was taken aback by Dalton’s next question. He was definitely not expecting it. Dalton sighed and came out with it. “how old were you guys when you first…” he paused. “Kissed?”

 

Blaine smiled at the memory and said softly, “Well, I was sixteen. Dad was seventeen.”

 

“How did you know you wanted to kiss?”

 

“I don’t think either of us knew for sure. But fate knew and our souls knew – I don’t know how, I just know that it would have been physically impossible to not kiss because by the time we did we were already in love with each other.”

 

“Dalton,” Kurt interrupted. “There is no rush to have your first kiss.”

 

“I know that. I just wanted to know about yours because all my life I’ve seen you two – I mean how you are with each other and yeah, it grosses me out,” Dalton grinned at them, “But it’s very obvious that you two love each other. And, I want that someday.”

 

Blaine thought his heart would explode. “Dalton, you _will_ have that one day. You absolutely will. But don’t rush it. Let nature take its course.  You have all the time in the world for kissing girls or boys. When it’s right, you’ll know – and that might be when you’re sixteen or not until you’re twenty-six – it doesn’t matter when, it only matters that it’s honest and safe.”

 

Dalton smiled. “I love you guys. Thanks.”

 

“And we love you,” Kurt hugged him tightly.

 

“We love you so much, my boy,” Blaine wrapped his arms around his son and husband.

 

“I should go do my homework now.”

 

“Could you also check on your brother, please? It’s too quiet out there,” Kurt laughed.

 

“Sure thing, Dad.”

 

They watched Dalton walk out of Blaine’s office. Blaine shut the door gently, pressed his back to it and slid down it until he was sitting on the hardwood floor. He then looked at Kurt with saucer eyes. “Oh my god.”

 

Kurt stood up and began to pace. “What just happened, Blaine? Where did our little boy go? Wasn’t it just yesterday we were driving him home from the hospital all wrapped up in a yellow baby blanket?”

 

“I know but we have to keep in mind he is still only twelve. He acts so much older than he is.”

 

“He gets that from you, you know.”

 

“Did you just call me an old man, Kurt Anderson-Hummel?”

 

Kurt laughed. “No, because if you’re old then I’m old and I am definitely not old, Blaine Warbler.” He sat down beside Blaine, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and sighed. “Did we say the right things? Do you think we scared him off? Do you think he’s going to run to the first person who smiles at him and have sex? Oh god…”

 

“Kurt, stop. Stop baby.” He pressed his lips gently into a kiss, knowing without a doubt that would calm him.

 

“Mmm.” Kurt smiled against Blaine’s mouth.

 

“We did and said all the right things. We are good parents, Kurt. Dalton is a smart and responsible kid – everything will work out. Do you think that he would have even approached us with all this if he wasn’t smart?”

 

“You’re right. I just don’t want to be a grandfather yet.” Kurt blurted out laughter. Blaine followed suit but then he said, “I think it will take quite a bit for us to become grandfathers yet.” He leaned in to whisper, “Because I’m pretty sure Dalton is gay.”

 

“Oh, he absolutely is,” Kurt nodded.


	15. Boys

_August 15, 2039_

_Dalton’s Age: 13_

_Zavier’s Age: 7_

 

Kurt was in the kitchen making his infamous cold remedy concoction. Blaine had finally fallen asleep after his fever broke, so Kurt took the opportunity to leave his side to make his potion. He had not wanted to leave Blaine – he knew Blaine was miserable when he was sick. He hated being stuck in bed alone so Kurt had shipped Zavier off to Auntie Brittany’s so that he could keep Blaine company. He hummed to himself as he squeezed fresh lemon juice into a glass. He turned to grab the honey from the counter when he heard the front door open and then giggling. He squeezed a generous amount of honey into the glass along with the lemon juice.

 

“Come on, I have something to show you,” he heard Dalton say. He looked up just as Dalton and Jeremy ran past the kitchen and up the stairs. Kurt froze. _Were they…? Did I just see…?_

 

He was just about to call out for Dalton to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake Blaine when he heard his teenager’s bedroom door close. _What in the world…?_

 

He quickly finished Blaine’s remedy by adding finely chopped fresh garlic. He took it upstairs and set it down on the bedside table. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt watched him for a bit, he loved watching Blaine sleep – he always looked so sweet and adorable.

The moment was interrupted by the two boys giggling again. Kurt decided to see what they were up to so he left Blaine asleep and crept out of the room into the hallway. He stopped outside Dalton’s door and was about to knock when he heard whispering. He froze again. And listened. _I shouldn’t be doing this…_

 

“My Dads think I’m too young but I want to try it anyway.”

 

Kurt raised a brow.

 

“You talked to your Dads about it?”

 

“Of course I did – a few times actually.”

 

Kurt smiled. Dalton said that phrase exactly like Blaine did. If he didn’t know it was his son behind the door he would have sworn it was Blaine.

 

“Oh my god, did you mention me? Because no one is supposed to know.”

 

“Not exactly. I mean, at one point I told them that I feel happy around you.”

 

Silence. Kurt didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he just couldn’t tear himself away. He waited and the whispers continued.

 

“I make you feel happy?”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“Oh, um. I’m glad because I’m happy around you too.”

 

“Jeremyyy”

 

Kurt wanted to die. He had to go wake up Blaine and tell him everything.

 

“Your dads are so cool. If I tried to talk to my parents about it they would completely freak out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They’re not gay, dummy.”

 

Dalton laughed. “I know that but they don’t have to be gay for you to talk to them. They will love you no matter what.”

 

“Dal, not everyone is as cool as your parents. Trust me, they would freak.”

 

“That’s terrible. If you don’t want to it’s okay. We can wait. I mean, if you want. I don’t know.”

 

Kurt could tell that Dalton was nervous and he had a couple ideas of what they were talking about. They were either going to kiss or have sex, and given their ages he hoped to Christ that it was the former.

 

“Oh, I want to. I really want to.”

 

Silence. Kurt supposed they were both blushing. He knocked. “Dalton?”

 

“Y-yeah Dad…”

 

“May I come in?”

 

“S-sure”

 

Kurt opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. “Hi Son. Hi Jeremy."

 

Both boys were sitting on the bed cross-legged and facing each other. Kurt noticed that their faces were a little flushed and they were fidgeting. “Dalton, I wanted to know why you didn’t greet your Dads when you came in the house. You ran passed me without even saying hello – not really acceptable huh?”

 

“Sorry Dad, I didn’t even see you.”

 

“It’s okay. Next time, come find me, okay?”

 

“Okay. Where is Dad anyway?”

 

“He’s sleeping. That’s the other thing I wanted to tell you – please keep it down. Your poor Dad is sick and he needs to rest.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a cold. When he wakes up I’ll call you so you can come say hi.”

 

“Sure thing, Dad.”

 

“I made cookies this morning. If you boys want some help yourselves in the kitchen.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Jeremy smiled.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kurt, Jeremy,” Kurt shook his head teasingly.

 

He laughed. “I just can’t. My mother would kill me.”

 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Kurt winked. He then looked directly into Dalton’s eyes. “I’ll be right…down…the…hall…with Dad.”

 

Dalton gave him a weird look. “Okay Dad, got it.”

 

+

 

When Kurt sneaked back into the bedroom Blaine was still asleep. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and watched for a bit. He noticed his husband’s curls were everywhere. Blaine had recently let his hair grow longer – the longest it had ever been and Kurt thought he looked super sexy, especially with the subtle grey interspersed throughout. He watched as Blaine’s chest rose and fell with every breath – he couldn’t help but caress him there. His fingertips stroked lovingly. He placed a soft kiss to his cheek, pecking a trail along the jawbone. He didn’t want to wake Blaine, but he just couldn’t help himself – how could he not touch this beautiful man? How could he not kiss him? How could he not whisper softly against his skin?

 

“I love you.”

 

Blaine mumbled something and pressed his face into the pillow. All Kurt could see were his strong bare shoulders and dark lush curls. He bent to plant a kiss on his shoulder and continued whispering, “Wake up my love.”

 

“Five more minutes,” Blaine grunted.

 

Kurt chuckled. “Such a sleepyhead.”

 

“But I’m your sleepyhead.” Blaine turned his head and peered at Kurt with one eye.

 

Kurt smiled. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

Blaine laughed. “No you’re not. I know you better than that Kurt.”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault that you’re super hot and I just can’t keep my fingers and lips off of you.”

 

“Yean, real hot, Kurt. I’m stuffed up and sweaty and yucky sick.”

 

“Still hot.”

 

“Did you wake me up just so that you could make me blush?”

 

“Yes. But also, I want you to drink this.”

 

Blaine’s eyes widened. “No. I know what that is,” Blaine sat up and pulled the sheet up over his mouth. “No way, Kurt,” he mumbled.

 

“I slaved over this all afternoon,” he winked. “It will help. You know it always helps.”

 

“Yes, but it’s gross. I’d rather be sick.”

 

Kurt laughed. “You are a whiney baby when you’re sick so I want you to get better, which means you will drink this.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“If you want to know what I heard Dalton talking about you’ll drink this,” Kurt grinned.

 

“What? What was he talking about? With who? When?”

 

“Drink.” He held the glass out for Blaine to take.

 

Blaine dropped the sheet and sighed. “You’re lucky I love good gossip.” He took the glass.

 

“And you’re lucky that I love you.” Kurt grinned.

 

“Well, yes. That is true,” he grasped Kurt’s hand. “I love you. In all seriousness, thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby.”

 

“Now tell me about Dalton.”

 

“Drink."

 

Blaine winced at his husband. “You are so mean to me,” he said with a mock frown, then downed the concoction in a couple gulps. _May as well get it over with quickly_ , he thought.

 

“Oh, man. That is so disgusting.” His body trembled and his face pulled in different direction. “Nasty as hell. But thank you,” he laughed.

 

Kurt took the glass from him and placed it on the bed-side table. He sat beside Blaine and crossed his legs. “Okay, you’re not going to believe this. When I was downstairs making your remedy Dalton and Jeremy came in. They didn’t know I was in the kitchen so they ran past me giggling. I saw them as they passed and Blaine, they were holding hands.”

 

“Oh my. Really?”

 

“Yes. They ran straight up the stairs and shut the door before I could even say anything.”

 

“We were right.”

 

“I think so. I went to knock on Dalton’s door and overheard a conversation.”

 

“Kurt, please tell me you did not eavesdrop on our son.”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

Blaine grinned. “What did you hear?”

 

Kurt told him everything he overheard and everything he saw once he opened the door. “I think they want to kiss.”

 

“What makes you think they haven’t already?”

 

Kurt froze. “Oh my god, you’re right. They’ve been quiet for a long time.” He got up.

 

“Kurt wait. You can’t just barge in.”

 

“I’ll knock.”

 

“Give them some privacy.”

 

“What if they’re having sex, Blaine?”

 

“What? They’re only thirteen for god’s sake.”

 

“We are just assuming that they’re kissing. What if it’s more than that?”

 

Blaine thought for a moment, his eyes widening when he clued in. “Shit!" Blaine jumped out of bed and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before making his way out into the hallway. Kurt was close behind him. They both stopped at Dalton’s door. There was silence.

 

Blaine whispered, “I don’t hear anything.”

 

“Me either. What do we do?”

 

Blaine knocked.

 

Kurt knocked. 

 

Blaine called out. “Dalton?” 

 

“I’m going in,” Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened the door quietly and slowly to give them a chance to remove themselves from each others faces, if that was the case. Once the door was open half way Kurt peeked his head in, “Dal…” He pressed his fingertips to his mouth and looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

 

Blaine peeked in and clasped his hand to his mouth at the sight _. Adorable_ , he thought.

 

Dalton and Jeremy were on the bed – thankfully, fully clothed, Kurt thought - and sleeping in each others arms. A half-eaten cookie lay on Dalton’s chest. Jeremy’s head was nestled in the hollow of Dalton’s shoulder and his arm draped across his stomach. Dalton had his arm wrapped under Jeremy, holding close. They slept soundly.

 

Kurt and Blaine had absolutely no idea what to do.

 

+

 

“Okay, here’s what we know,” Kurt paced the bedroom as Blaine lay in bed watching him. “Our son is thirteen. He has been friends with Jeremy for years so they’ve become pretty comfortable with each other. They are both at the very least exploring their sexuality, if not gay. They hold hands. They sleep together and they’ve possibly kissed,” Kurt stopped as he thought a moment. “Oh, and Jeremy’s parents don’t know anything.”

 

Blaine leaned back on the pillows deep in thought.

 

“Blaine?”

 

His hazel eyes found Kurt’s. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

 

Kurt’s face brightened. He moved to sit on the bed beside his husband. “Blaine, I remember every single detail of that kiss - every sensation, every sound, everything.”

 

“Hmm,” Blaine smiled still in thought. “Do you remember the first time we slept together? Like, actually just slept?”

 

Kurt nodded softly, “Yes, of course I do. It was after sectionals in your dorm room. Remember you bribed David with food so that he’d leave us alone?” He laughed.

 

“Yeah. He wasn’t even hungry but he knew I wanted alone time with my new boyfriend.” Blaine winked. “I was so happy to have you as mine, Kurt. I just wanted the closeness. Sex didn’t even cross my mind – I simply wanted to hold you.”

 

“Mhmm, and hold me you did. We fell asleep that way. It was so beautiful, Blaine.”

 

“It was,” he smiled. “You were the love of my life then and are the love of my life now.”

 

Kurt kissed him. Blaine tried to pull back, mumbling, “Germs.”

 

Kurt clutched him by the arms, “I don’t care about germs. All I care about is kissing you.” He pressed his lips against Blaine’s mouth and took what was rightfully his. Blaine cupped his hand to Kurt’s cheek lovingly. They lingered there as Kurt whispered into the small space between them. “You have shown me so much love, Blaine Warbler. I am the luckiest man on earth.”

 

Blaine took his hand. “And that is why we are going to do nothing about Dalton. We have given him the tools to be responsible and make his own decisions. We are going to give him the opportunity to love and be loved just like we had. Yes, he’s young. Yes, the road will be harder for him than it will be for his straight friends. But, yes he has two parents who love him and who have experienced true love from a young age. All we have to do is guide and he will find his way – with Jeremy or not.”

 

Kurt gazed into Blaine with tears in his eyes. “You are everything to me. Dalton – and Zavier - are so incredibly lucky to have you as their Dad.”

 

“And you, my love,” Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle.


	16. Twenty-five Years

_February 20, 2040_

_Dalton’s Age: 13_

_Zavier’s Age: 7_

 

Blaine could hardly believe it. He was in his mid-forties. The truth was, though, he still felt so young. Throughout his adult life he had always made conscious efforts to eat healthy and stay active, and he always had that _joie-de-vivre_ attitude. He supposed that contributed to how young he felt, but he knew without a doubt that the main reason he still felt so young, the reason he loved his life so much, was because he had the most beautiful and amazing family.

 

He turned gently to his right so that he could gaze at the man lying next to him, letting thoughts of Kurt fill his heart. _This is why I love my life. This man has been my husband for twenty-five years. This man has been by my side for thirty years. It has been nothing short of bliss and happiness._

 

Kurt was asleep beside him. Blaine loved waking before his husband. It gave him the chance to just watch over him. He had that protective nature in him and watching someone sleep the way he watched Kurt was the epitome of love and protection. Kurt still had the most luscious hair – and Blaine loved to see it uncharacteristically messy as he slept.  His face was peaceful and, although there were signs of aging, he still looked so beautiful and young. He loved the way Kurt’s lips would pout gently when he was dreaming. It took everything in Blaine to not lean in and kiss him - but he resisted. He didn’t want to wake him, not yet. For now, he was enjoying the view, the closeness, and the warmth.

 

Blaine pressed gently into Kurt. He slid his head to the hollow of his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his bare chest. His eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of his husband. He whispered almost inaudibly, “Happy twenty-fifth anniversary, my love.”

 

+

 

A few hours later, Blaine woke up to the feeling of unyielding kisses. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Kurt’s lips were peppering his entire head with love - his curls, his forehead, his temples, his nose, his cheeks, his jawline, and finally his lips. Blaine’s mouth opened as Kurt kissed him. His palm slid up to caress Kurt’s cheek as their kiss deepened. _Waking up this way is heaven_ , he thought.

Blaine pressed closer, harder, and rolled to his right, pinning Kurt down onto the bed so that he was hovering over him. His mouth slid easily from Kurt’s lips to his chin and throat, reveling in Kurt's gentle morning stubble. His lust grew quickly, his heart swelled with love as he lapped along Kurt’s skin, nibbling and kissing his way down. His messy curls caressed Kurt’s cheeks as he trailed wet kisses along the side of his neck. He was looking for that spot - the spot that instantly drove Kurt into a state of lust and unabashed passion.

 

Kurt gasped and slid his hand into Blaine’s curls, tangling his fingers and gripping gently. Blaine found it – quite quickly and easily. He knew the pathway like the back of his hand. Kurt felt Blaine’s soft but insistent lips on the delicate hollow nook of his neck, the place where his pulse was the strongest, the place that was absolutely connected to his cock – which grew and twitched with every one of Blaine’s kisses, caresses, nibbles, and vibrations.

 

“I love you,” Kurt whimpered urgently.

 

Blaine’s words were smothered against Kurt’s flesh as he kissed and suckled. “I love you more.”

 

Blaine's leg was between both of Kurt’s, where he could feel his husband's cock thickening against his thigh. That was enough to drive Blaine mad with lust. He moved to Kurt’s whimpering mouth again, taking kiss after kiss. After all, this was all for him; the way Kurt moved, the way he moaned, the things he said, the way in which he loved – Blaine knew it was all for him. The thought drove him insane. He wanted to ravage Kurt, take him hard and dirty and never stop; but he forced himself to slow down. He could not go on without first gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes.

He tore himself from Kurt’s mouth so that he could hover above him. His hazels opened slowly for the first time since he woke up. His irises glowed in the soft morning light; they gleamed in the radiance of Kurt’s lusty stare. Blaine pressed his forehead down and breathed very softly into the almost non-existent space between them. “To this day, you are the love of my life, Kurt, and you will be every day forever.”

 

Kurt couldn’t speak. He knew that if he tried he would just begin to cry. And this was no time for crying. It was time for love and lust and nothing else in the entire world mattered.

 

+

 

Rachel was in a sheer panic. “Jesse, how could you forget the extension cords? This has to be perfect. It’s their twenty-fifth.”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes and squeezed her shoulders. “Calm down Rachel. I’ll go grab them, it won’t take me long.”

 

“Jesse, we’re out in the middle of nowhere. It’s going to take too long. We don’t have enough time,” she paced. “Kurt is trusting me to make sure it’s perfect.”

 

“And it will be perfect.” He looked into her eyes to calm her down. “I’m going to go find extension cords and when I get back we’re going to finish putting up these lights and it will be perfect, okay?”

 

Rachel took in a breath and nodded. “Okay. Thank you, honey. I’m just stressed. I love them so much and want it to be beautiful.”

 

“I love that you are a perfectionist,” Jesse smiled. “ I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he kissed her gently.

 

As if on cue, Rachel’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Kurt:

 

_How’s it going?_

_It’s looking great._

_Are you on schedule?_

_Yes. It will be ready for when you two arrive. Don’t worry._

_I just want it to be perfect for him. Thanks so much Rach. I owe you 1 or 2 or 5._

_It’s my pleasure. I’ll pick up the kids at three. Taking them skating tonight :)_

_Thanks. See you then. xoxo_

 

+

 

It was 3:10. Blaine couldn’t push Rachel, Dalton, and Zavier out the door fast enough. As soon as he heard Rachel’s car back out of the driveway he quickly made his way into the kitchen. Kurt was loading the lunch dishes into the washer. Blaine gently grabbed his wrist and took the cup out of his hand. He set it on the counter and pulled Kurt towards him. No words were needed. He held Kurt’s amused gaze with his dancing hazels. His fingertips tugged at the hem of Kurt’s t-shirt then slipped beneath. The electricity between them was evident in the way Kurt gasped. His gaze darkened as he looked _into_ those amazing honey-coated hazels and asked, “Again, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”

 

“Are you complaining, sweetheart?”

 

“Only because our clothes are still on.”

 

In minutes they were both nude and on the kitchen counter. Blaine was completely full of Kurt in every possible way. His hands gripped the edges of their white quartz countertop as Kurt thrust into him again and again – relentless in his actions, giving Blaine everything he deserves, needs, wants, and begs for.

 

“Don’t stop, Kurrrrt. Fuck.”

 

Kurt’s face was buried into Blaine’s throat, his mouth gasped and moaned against his flesh. His cock twitched and pulsed inside of Blaine when he heard his urgent pleas. Kurt growled at him, “I’m never stopping. I’m never going to stop loving you.”

 

Blaine’s hands gripped Kurt’s strong shoulders as his feet paddled the counter, “Kurt, Kuuurrrttt,” he yelped. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

They moved together like a well-practiced symphony. They knew each others bodies expertly. Twenty-five years of loving each other and they still moved together with wild abandon and wonderment. Kurt continued his rapid and hard pace, Blaine's body inching up the sweat-slick counter with each of Kurt's penetrative thrusts. Blaine babbled out his need, his desires, his love. It wasn't really words, just sounds - grunting, whimpering, moaning - but Kurt understood very well.  

 

The instant Kurt felt Blaine squirt hot cum onto his stomach, he released too – he just couldn’t hold it anymore. He thrust deep into Blaine and spilled into him. There was so much of it – even at his age, even with the two times earlier – there was still an abundance of stickiness, and it was all for his husband.

 

Blaine's chest heaved against Kurt’s as he gasped and moaned into his ear. “You drive me crazy. I love everything about you. I love you so much.”

 

“Baby, I love you too,” Kurt trembled with sheer emotion. He kissed his forehead and smiled. “Happy Anniversary ... again.”

 

Blaine laughed. “God, we’ve been such teenagers today.”

 

“You have to admit that us as teenagers was pretty epic,” Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine matched his grin, “Oh, the memories.”

 

“Mmm,” Kurt kissed him gently. “Wanna make some more?”

 

Blaine smirked. “Of course I do.” His hand slipped to the back of Kurt’s neck and pulled him down to his mouth, reveling in his husband’s sweet love.

 

+

 

A few hours later Blaine found himself blindfolded, so it was a good thing he was in the passenger seat while Kurt drove.

 

Kurt kept stealing looks thinking his husband looked so hot with that black silk scarf wrapped around his eyes. Of course, Blaine could see nothing. All he could do was keep hounding Kurt as to where they were going.

 

“We’ve been driving forever, Kurt. Where are you taking me? I feel like I’m in an episode of Homeland.”

 

“Well, I’m not kidnapping you, Blaine. I’m trying to surprise you. I thought a regular date of dinner and a movie would be far too bland for our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.”

 

“I love you,” Blaine said with a sweet tone.

 

“I love you more.”

 

Ten minutes later, Kurt slowed down as he pulled the car into a dirt parking lot. The snow was piled high along the perimeter, but the lot itself was well maintained – as was the walkway to the main cabin. “You wait here,” he whispered to Blaine. “And no peeking.”

 

Blaine sighed and heard Kurt get out of the car and shut the door. He wanted to take the blindfold off; the curiosity was killing him, but he knew the Hummel wrath so he didn’t chance it. Five minutes later Kurt opened the passenger door and took Blaine’s hand. “Come on. I’ll lead you in.”

 

“In where?”

 

“You’ll see”

 

“I can’t see anything.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine you are the worst at surprises.”

 

Blaine felt the cold air on his face as he carefully climbed out of the car. Kurt wrapped his scarf around him snuggly and took his arm. He led him down the walkway and around the main cabin. The grounds were neatly manicured and although there was a lot of snow, the path was clear and easy to walk on.

 

The property was huge. There were trees and shrubbery landscaped throughout. Kurt could see that there were only three log cabins on the grounds and were all very private and secluded within the large lot. He led Blaine to a cabin by the lake. It was small but adequate and quaint for their needs. The large porch overlooked the serene frozen lake. The door to the cabin was a charming red; Kurt inserted the key and led Blaine in. They could immediately feel the warmth. The gas fireplace had already been lit for them and Kurt could see that Rachel and Jesse had been there; they had done a perfect job. Kurt smiled. He stood in front of Blaine and kissed his mouth gently.

 

Blaine was a little startled. “Mmm, more please.”

 

Kurt kissed him again. “We’ve arrived.” He reached behind his head and untied the blindfold. He took it away from Blaine’s eyes and stepped to the side so Blaine could see the surprise.

 

At first Blaine blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light, but he soon realized it wasn’t that bad because the light was dim. He stood just inside the door and looked at his surroundings. He suspected Kurt would be taking him somewhere romantic – maybe to a posh hotel - but what he saw was so much better.

 

The cabin was warm and inviting. It was small and cozy with a loft bedroom overlooking the quaint living space. What took Blaine’s breath away was the way in which it was decorated. There were strings of white fairy lights strung across the ceiling, hanging in swooping whimsical patterns. They reminded Blaine of the wedding they shared with Brittany and Santana – the barn had been decorated in much the same way. He then noticed candles and white rose petals decorating a path toward the back of the cabin where the hot tub resided, as well as a plush sitting area by the fire-place.

 

“Kurt!” Was all he could say.

 

Kurt hugged him from behind and set his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

 

“Kurt. It’s so beautiful in here.”

 

“I wanted it to be extra special. I tried to do it up like our wedding. Well, actually Rachel and Jesse decorated earlier today.”

 

“Honey, it’s beautiful. You spoil me so much.” Before he knew it Kurt was kissing him again. He melted into it and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. All he had ever wanted was to love and be loved. His husband had brought him to this beautiful place to celebrate that love, and there was nowhere and nothing more important than that.


	17. Education

_June 30, 2041_

_Dalton’s Age: 15_

_Zavier’s Age: 8_

 

“Auntie, I really appreciate you doing this.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, honey,” Rachel smiled as she buckled her seatbelt. “Besides, I know for a fact that your Dads would just end up having nervous breakdowns if they had to drive with you,” she laughed.

“Do you think they’re going to be mad when they find out you took me driving?”

“Dalton, if I don’t take you driving you’ll never learn – your Dads want to wait until you’re thirty. You just let me deal with your Dads. I have a lot of experience doing so.”

Dalton smiled at her. Ever since he found out that Auntie Rachel was his birth mother they had developed an even stronger bond. The relationship hadn’t changed – his Dads would always be his Dads, but his bond with Rachel had simply grown deeper. “Okay, so I have my seatbelt on, the key is in the ignition, now what?”

Rachel guided Dalton through his very first driving lesson. There were times when her knuckles became white from gripping the door handle, times when she thought, _the Dads are going to KILL me,_ and times when she thought, _we’re going to die_ , but she was so happy to be able to do this for this boy who was so special to her. All in all, Dalton was a pretty careful and defensive driver – this would bode well for when she had to break the news to Kurt and Blaine.

After about forty-five minutes of driving around the neighbourhood, Dalton slowly drove back into his Auntie’s garage and brought her car to a stop. He put it into park and turned off the ignition. He had the biggest grin on his face. “Thank you so much, Auntie. I want to do it again really soon. Can we go out again tomorrow?”

She smiled. “Of course. But let me talk to your Dads first, okay?”

He nodded and looked at her with questioning eyes. Rachel knew those eyes. She knew what they meant. “Is something on your mind?”

Dalton looked down. “I might need some advice.”

“That’s what Aunties are for. Spill it, kid.”

“You know my Dads better than anyone in the world. So, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Rachel nodded but remained silent. She could sense this was a serious conversation for Dalton.

Dalton continued, “I don’t know how to tell them.”

“Tell them what?”

“That I have a boyfriend.” He breathed out.

She smiled and tilted her head endearingly. “Dalton, honey… your Dads are incredibly smart and intuitive; I’m pretty sure they already know.”

Dalton's eyes widened. “They do? Have they told you?”

“Well no, but it’s pretty obvious. I mean, I’ve seen you with Jeremy and to be honest you two remind me of your Dads when they were your age.”

“Is that good or bad?”

Rachel laughed. “What do you think?”

“Well, they can be pretty embarrassing sometimes. Were they that way when they were younger?”

Rachel wanted to die laughing. She had so many stories she could have shared with Dalton but she valued her life so decided against it. “Everybody is embarrassing when they’re young, honey, but I assure you it’s a very good thing. There are very few men on this planet who are as honourable as both your Dads, and to be honest they have always been that way.”

Dalton smiled. “Do you think they approve of Jeremy?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that if they were uncomfortable with him or they thought he was harmful for you they would definitely tell you. You know your Dads have always been honest and forthcoming with you. They’ve always been that way since the day of your birth.”

Dalton was silent. He had more on his mind than whether his Dads approved of Jeremy. Rachel reached out and grasped his hand. “What is it?”

“Speaking about the day I was born… Auntie, did you ever feel like you wanted to keep me?”

Rachel was blindsided, but she put her acting skills to good use and smiled, looking into the boy’s eyes. “No, Dalton,” she said but quickly added, “not because you were not worthy of keeping, not because I didn’t love you as my own, but because I agreed to carry you for your Dads. They were and are my best friends, my family. They deserved to have a child to love as much as they love each other. There was no way on earth I would have ever jeopardized that. Since the moment you were conceived figuratively in your Dads' minds to the moment you were conceived physically inside me, to the moment you were born – you belonged to them and only them.”

She paused and looked at Dalton, wanting to gauge how he was taking the conversation, then she asked the question she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer to. "Do you feel that growing up you missed out on having a mom?”

Dalton looked into her eyes and shook his head. "No way. My Dads are amazing. I’ve never missed out on anything and I’ve never gone without anything. I just … being … gay,” he spoke softly, “I want to know how all of this stuff works because eventually I’ll have to deal with similar situations.”

Rachel shook her head. "Oh honey. Dalton, you have your whole life ahead of you. There is no reason to worry about how surrogacy works for another fifteen years – twenty-five if your Dads have anything to say about it. You have always been mature for your age and wise beyond your years. Take it from me, though, slow down. Enjoy your teenage years. Have fun, have a boyfriend, have five boyfriends,” she smiled.

“Auntie, five?” He blushed.

“Not at the same time,” she laughed.

“I’m pretty sure Jeremy will be the only boyfriend I’ll ever have." He blushed crimson and looked into his lap.

She gave him a knowing smile. "Maybe he will be, but I want for you to know that if he isn’t I will always be here for you if you want to talk about it – and if you don’t want to talk to your Dads about it.”

He smiled and leaned into a hug. “Thank you. It’s so nice to have someone other than my Dads to talk to. I love them with all my heart but they’re my parents – I don’t want to tell them _everything_ ,” he grinned.

“I know what you mean, dear boy. Now come on, Uncle Jesse made some homemade ice cream earlier. Let’s go get some sundaes.”

+

“You what? Rachel!” Kurt squealed.

“Oh, Kurt, come on. He’s fifteen…”

Blaine interrupted her, “Exactly, he’s _only_ fifteen.”

“When did you guys start driving? You guys had cars when I first met you.”

Kurt jumped in. "But Rachel, we drove in Lima, Ohio. This is New York City. You know how crazy the drivers are here. You yourself took three years before you would even attempt to drive here.”

Blaine was nodding in agreement and making driving gestures.

Rachel sighed. "Well, you guys are the parents so ultimately it’s up to you, but I just want to tell you that driving made him so happy. And he is a really careful and defensive driver. All his friends are going to be driving soon and I know you guys don’t want him to feel left out.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

Rachel added with a whisper, “Besides, Jesse and I wanted to buy him his first car when he turns sixteen.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine blurted out.

“Rachel,” Kurt added.

Rachel moved towards the Dads and took each of their hands in hers. “Listen, I know what this is about. It has nothing to do with driving in New York and has everything to do with the fact that you two are completely freaking out because your son is a teenager and growing up too fast.”

Kurt looked away and sighed.

“You may be right, Rachel,” Blaine whispered.

“He’s our baby boy,” Kurt added. “He’s our fifteen year old baby boy. Soon he will be driving himself places and we will never see him again and he’ll never talk to us again and he’ll be moving out and going to college and getting married and…”

Rachel placed her hands on Kurt’s shoulders. "Settle down, Kurt.”

He took a deep breath and looked at her. “I’m terrified.”

“So am I,” Blaine added. “I know exactly what Kurt is saying. We just don’t want to lose him.”

“You will not lose him, I promise. I have had several heart-to-hearts with him and he adores you both. He loves you with all his heart and he trusts you. And you know what, if he’s not open with you guys about certain things then he will be open with me and that is the next best thing, right?”

Kurt lifted a brow, “Certain things?”

“Kurt, did you tell Burt every little thing?” She asked.

“Of course not,” he sighed, knowing Rachel had a point. 

“Rachel, we only want the best for him,” Blaine said and put his arm around Kurt.

“I know. I have absolutely no doubt about that.”

Kurt hugged her. “What would we do without you?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” she said teasingly.

Blaine laughed. “Are you really going to buy him a car?”

“Yes. We would love to do that for him. Besides, he’s going to need a backseat for his dates with Jeremy!” She pressed her lips together stifling in her laughter.

“RACHEL!” Kurt and Blaine both yelled in unison.

"Oh, like you two never made out in the back of a car!" She squealed.

"Never!" Kurt said incredulously.

"That's not what Mercedes said." Rachel sing-songed. "You two weren't even dating and you couldn't keep out of the back seat. It was even broad daylight!"

"I don't remember that at all," Kurt said stubbornly.

"Oh, I remember," Blaine whispered and grinned broadly when Kurt glared at him.

"And we were definitely dating," Blaine added.

+

Blaine held out his hand. “Ready?”

“No,” Kurt sighed as he took the outstretched hand. “But it needs to be done.”

“We’re going to be great. We always are,” Blaine winked.

Kurt leaned to kiss his cheek. “Come on, before I go into cardiac arrest.” He pulled Blaine by the hand toward Dalton’s room.

Dalton was seated at his desk doing homework when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” he said without looking up.

“Hey Bud,” Blaine said as he opened the door.

Dalton turned to see both his Dads standing in his room. He knew what that meant - they wanted to talk to him about something important. They always did important things together. “What’s up?”

“We want to talk to you,” Kurt said and moved to sit on the bed. “Got a minute?”

“Yeah, I guess. Algebra was boring me anyway.”

Blaine sat beside Kurt and started. “We want to talk to you about Jeremy.”

Dalton looked down. “What ... what about him?”

“Well,” Kurt said, “we see that you’ve been spending a lot of time with him. I know you’ve been friends for a long time and you’ve always been close but your Dad and I have noticed that it’s become something more. Yes?”

Dalton blushed and didn’t say anything.

“It’s okay, bud, you can talk to us. You know that.” Blaine bowed his head to look into Dalton’s downcast hazels.

Dalton sighed. “Yeah, I guess we’ve become … closer.”

“You know we’ve always been supportive of you and that we’ve tried very hard to let you be independent and to not intrude, but we think it’s time that we talk to you about sex.” Blaine did his best to look relaxed but he couldn't help pressing his lips together and rubbing the back of his neck.

Dalton stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He wanted to hide, but knew it would be futile. “Umm, Dads, no.”

“Yes,” Kurt said. “It’s something you need to know about because we love you and want for you to always be safe.”

“Can’t Auntie Rachel do it?” Dalton pleaded.

Blaine stood up and took Dalton’s hand. “Come here. Sit down beside us.”

Dalton moved reluctantly, his face flushed. Blaine sat him down and faced him. “I know you’re embarrassed but one day you’re going to look back on this and be very grateful that your Dads loved you enough to have this uncomfortable conversation with you. It’s a little embarrassing for us too, but my father never talked about this with me and to this day it bothers me. Your Dad was lucky though because Grandpa Burt is an amazing man.”

Kurt added, “I was embarrassed too, Dalton, when my dad talked to me about it, but let me tell you, I am so grateful now. One of the reasons that I’ve been able to have such a safe, open, loving, and intimate relationship with your dad is because _my_ dad talked to me about sex when I was about your age.”

Dalton nodded ever so slightly but remained very quiet and didn’t make eye contact.

Blaine spoke softly. "And to answer your question, no, Auntie Rachel can’t have this conversation with you because _we_ are your parents - but also because she isn’t gay. Gay love may be the same, but gay sex is different.”

Dalton hid his face, “Dad…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Dalton,” Kurt said gently. “Just listen. We will talk, you listen and ask questions if you want, okay? This is important.”

Dalton nodded and hugged his arms around himself.

“The most important thing,” Blaine started, “is for you to know that we love you and we have no problem with your relationship with Jeremy as long as it remains safe and honest. We actually like him – he’s a great kid.”

“There will come a day, maybe soon, maybe not, where you’re going to want to go further with Jeremy – or maybe with someone else and we want you to be prepared,” Kurt said. “First of all, no one – and I mean, no one - should force you to do something you’re not comfortable with. If someone is pressuring you then you have the right to say no and walk away with your head held high.”

Blaine nodded. “But if you are ready and you want to become intimate with someone then you need to do it safely. A big misconception is that condoms are only beneficial to straight couples. That is not true…”

Dalton closed his eyes. He wanted to crawl under his bed and away from his Dads. He knew they were being responsible and talking to him out of love, but he felt blindsided by them. He didn’t want to have this conversation. Not now. He also knew they would not stop until they were satisfied that he understood. He listened to his Dads talk about condoms, STIs, and even the mechanics of gay sex.

Finally, Kurt took his son’s hand. “I want to close by telling you something that my dad told me. It stuck with me my entire life and I need for you to hear it." Kurt paused when he felt Blaine’s hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before continuing. “When you’re intimate with somebody in that way you’re exposing yourself – you’re never going to be more vulnerable. You have to know that it means something. It’s doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem, even-though it feels like you’re just having fun. Dalton, when you’re ready I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don’t throw yourself around like you don’t matter - because you matter, Dalton.”

Blaine had to blink away tears. He had never heard the Burt Hummel speech before, but he was in awe at how sincere and relevant it was – even now, all these years later. He was grateful that his son got to hear those important words – and he prayed that he would turn out to be exactly like Kurt – cautious, safe, honest, and honourable. “Do you have any questions for us, son?”

Dalton took a deep breath. “How… will I know when I’m ready?”

Blaine smiled. “You’ll feel it in your heart.”

Kurt smiled too and slid his hand over Blaine’s.

“Okay.” Dalton nodded. “Thanks Dads. Can I go back to doing algebra now? It’s less traumatizing.”

Kurt grinned. “Only if you promise to think about what we said and to come to us with any questions.” He looked into his son’s eyes. “I’m serious. You can ask us anything.”

“I know. I hated this conversation, but I know that it’s important and I appreciate it. You are the best Dads in the whole world.”

Kurt pulled Dalton into his arms for a hug. Blaine wrapped around them both. “We love you so much.”


	18. Brothers

_September 18, 2042_

_Dalton’s Age: 16_

_Zavier’s Age: 9_

Zavier roamed the house looking for his brother as his tummy rumbled with hunger. His Dads were both working and Dalton was supposed to be taking care of him, but his brother had the attention span of a gnat. “Daaallllll, where are you?”

 

“In here, squirt,” Dalton called from his bedroom.

 

“I’m hungry. Can I have a grilled cheese?”

 

“Can’t you wait until Dads get home?”

 

Zavier sat on Dalton’s bed. “No, I’m staaaaaaaaaarving.”

 

“But I’m trying to do my homework.”

 

“But I’m staaaaaaaaarving.”

 

“You are so annoying. Come on,” Dalton huffed and got up from his desk and to the kitchen. Zavier followed and sat at the breakfast counter. “You know,” Dalton said while buttering up some bread, “You’re old enough to make your own sandwich.”

 

“But Dads asked you to do it,” he grinned with sparkling blue eyes.

 

“That’s because Dads baby you.” He placed the cheese on the bread and placed the other piece of bread on top. When he turned back around he noticed that Zavier had gone quiet and had a serious look on his face. “Zay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Dal, who’s our mom?”

 

Dalton turned to flip the sandwich. He didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know if he even _should_ answer. This was a question for his Dads. “You should talk to Dads about that,” he said without turning around.

 

“Why can’t you just tell me? Were we adopted?”

 

“No, but it’s not that simple.”

 

“Can you please just tell me? You know how Dads get when you ask them a serious question. They go on and on and get all emotional and stuff.”

 

Dalton laughed. Zavier had described their Dads to a tee. “Squirt, I don’t think I should be the one to tell you.”

 

“I promise to act surprised when they tell me themselves,” he said looking up at his brother. “Come on, it’s been on my mind for a long time.”

 

“Zay, when I was younger and I wanted to know who my mom was I had to talk to Dads. I didn’t have an older brother who I could ask. So, I think you should do the same. They’ll be able to explain things better than I will.” He plated the sandwich and set it in front of his brother.

 

“But I _do_ have an older brother and I am asking you to tell me! It’s your duty to answer your little brother’s questions.” Zavier gave his brother a pointed look then moved to the fridge to retrieve the ketchup. 

 

Dalton sighed and rolled his eyes. He ran his hand through his curls. “Okay. Well. We have different moms.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“I don’t know why. That’s why you should talk to Dads.”

 

“Who’s your mom?” Zavier asked as he took an enormous bite that Kurt would have scolded him about if he had seen it.

 

“Auntie Rachel.”

 

Zavier’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

“Who’s my mom?”

 

“Please don’t tell Dads I told you. They’ll probably lecture me for a year.” he said fearfully.

 

“I’ll try but you know how they are.”

 

“Auntie Britt.”

 

“Dads had sex with Auntie Rachel and Auntie Britt?” he yelled, horrified.

 

“No. No!” Dalton was alarmed to hear that word come from his baby brother’s mouth. “No, shhh.” He sat beside him. “A doctor made Auntie Rachel and Auntie Britt pregnant.”

 

“So, our Dad is a doctor? Our Dads are not our real dads?”

 

“No. Zavier… okay, the doctor collected Dads’ sperm and injected it into our moms.” Dalton looked away, not believing what he had just told his little brother. How did he get himself into this conversation?

 

“That’s really weird and kinda gross.”

 

“I know. But it worked. Here we are. I’m making grilled cheeses and you’re annoying me,” he grinned.

 

“Well now I know why Auntie Britt loves me more than she loves you,” Zavier grinned and popped the last bite of sandwich into his mouth.

 

“You are impossible.” Dalton got up and moved to the stairs. “Put your dishes in the dishwasher, Squirt. You know Dad will freak out if the kitchen is left a mess. I need to finish my homework.”

 

Zavier clutched Dalton’s arm and hugged him tight. Dalton was taken by surprise but wrapped his arms around his little brother. “Thanks Dal. You’re the best brother ever.”

 

Dalton smiled. “Yeah, pretty much.”

 

+

 

Blaine barged in the door juggling three paper bags full of groceries. “Boys, come help me please,” he called out as he closed the door with his foot and dropped his keys. It had been a long day of work meetings then long lines at the grocery store and all he wanted was to get dinner started so they could have an early night.

“Boys...” he called out again as he dropped the bags onto the counter. He looked around and realized that the house was quiet and deserted. This concerned him because with two boys the house was never quiet. “Dalton? Zavier?” 

 

When he received no response, Blaine moved up the stairs and checked Zavier’s room.

 

Empty.

 

He slipped down the hall and looked into Dalton’s room. What he saw made his heart swell. He found his boys asleep on the bed cuddled together.

 

 _They haven’t done that in years_ , Blaine thought.

 

He reached into his pocket for his phone. Kurt would never forgive him if he didn’t take a picture of this moment. He took a few pictures then sneaked back out of the room; waking them would be cruel at this point. He wandered back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner but not before sending the picture to Kurt. He attached it to the text:

 

_Hi baby. Look what I came home to today._

His phone buzzed with a response almost immediately:

 

_OMG, that is so precious. Blaine, our boys are so beautiful._

_Just like their Dad._

_Blaine Warbler, flattery will get you everywhere._

_;)_

_Had to stop to sign autographs but I’ll be home soon. ILY_

_ILY2_

 

+

 

Kurt and Blaine and their two boys sat around the dinner table. It was something they had all become accustomed to. Ever since Dalton was a baby, Kurt and Blaine had made dinner time around the table a priority as often as their work schedules would allow. It was a time for catching up and bonding. Kurt had remembered how precious Friday Night Dinners were at the Hummel household – at times he had hated them because they intruded into his social life but in hindsight, those were some of the best memories he had of his childhood and he wanted the same for his boys. Blaine had made grilled chicken, rice, and salad and all were happily eating and conversing about their day.

 

“Dad, this is really good,” Zavier mumbled, stuffing his face full of chicken.

 

“Well, thank you son. I’m glad you like it. How was your day?”

 

“My babysitter wasn’t the greatest but it was okay I guess,” he grinned.

 

“Such a brat,” Dalton piped up and stuffed a carrot into his mouth.

 

“Did you think your brother was a brat when you were cuddled up with him napping?” Kurt teased.

 

“We weren’t!” Dalton shoved more salad into his mouth.

 

“I have proof,” Blaine winked.

 

“Not another of your pictures, Dad.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Face it,” Kurt said, “You two love each other.”

 

“Only when he makes me grilled cheese,” Zavier laughed.

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. They were so happy with their family and felt so blessed.

 

“Dads,” Zavier broke the moment.

 

“Mhmm,” they said in unison.

 

“Why do Dal and I have different moms?”

 

Kurt put his fork down and wiped his mouth with the serviette from his lap. He gave Blaine a confused glance before turning toward his son. “What makes you think you have different moms?”

 

Dalton interrupted, “May I please be excused to go finish my homework?”

 

Blaine eyed him. “No. sit tight. Your brother has something he wants to talk about.”

 

Dalton sighed and sat back down.

 

“Zavier…” Kurt waited for an answer.

 

“I was curious to know who my mom is so I asked Dalton. I wouldn’t leave him alone until he told me. It’s not his fault. I know Auntie Britt is my mom." He rambled out quickly.

 

Blaine put his fork down and said gently, “It's a little more complicated than that, Zavier. We are going to tell you exactly what we told Dalton a few years back – _we_ are your parents." He added, "Auntie Brittany gave birth to you and loves you, but you have Auntie Rachel's DNA and she loves you too ... but _we_ are your Dads.” 

 

"I have two moms?" Zavier asked. The look on his face was one of confusion.

 

Kurt elaborated. "Yeah buddy you kind of do. Auntie Rachel donated the egg just like I donated the sperm, but it was all put in Auntie Brittany's body and she gave birth to you."

 

Zavier's eyes were wide as he looked at Dalton then Blaine then Kurt. "This is all so gross. And I don't think I can deal with two moms. Two Dads is enough.” he dead-panned.

 

Kurt laughed. “Your brother is right. You are a brat, sometimes." He winked then rustled his son’s light brown hair. “But in all seriousness, it is a lot for a woman to agree to be a donor and a surrogate too – they have to carry the baby for nine months and basically put their life on hold. They have to watch what they eat and what they do and then they have to go through the pain of labour. Auntie Rachel did that for us with Dalton. We didn’t feel that it was right for us to ask her to do it a second time – but she did donate the egg. We wanted both our boys to have the same maternal DNA.”

 

Blaine added, “And Auntie Brittany and Auntie Rachel are amazing friends to us. We have known them for a really long time and we trusted them with both of you. We are very grateful to them.”

 

Zavier nodded. “Okay” He didn't fully understand, but he was satisfied with what he learned today.

 

“Is there something else?” Kurt asked. “You know that you can always talk to us about anything.”

 

“Do you think Auntie Britt or Auntie Rachel wants to be my mom?”

 

Kurt squeezed Zavier’s shoulder. "They love you very, very much and love being your Aunts but no, baby, they don't want to be your mom. They know that we are your only parents.”

 

“Good. Because they are the best Aunties in the world and I don’t want that to change.”

 

Blaine smiled. “You are a wise boy, you know that?”

 

“Of course,” he grinned. “Please pass the salad?”

 

+

 

The dishes were done, lunches were packed for the next day, Zavier was in bed, and Kurt and Blaine found themselves at Dalton’s door. The door was ajar so Kurt peeked his head in and found Dalton playing video games. “Got a minute?”

 

“Sure. Come in.”

 

They moved into the room. Before either of them could open their mouth, Dalton intercepted them, “I’m sorry Dads. He just asked me out of the blue and he wouldn’t drop it. I didn’t want to tell him, but I didn’t know what to do and you know I can never say no to him – it’s those blue puppy dog eyes.”

 

Blaine smiled, “I know what you mean. It’s okay, we’re not upset.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

“No,” Kurt shook his head gently. “We actually wanted to say thank you.”

 

Dalton raised a brow. “For what?”

 

“For being there for your brother. There will come a time when your Dad and I are no longer around and…”

 

“Don’t say that,” Dalton sat up.

 

Blaine took his hand. “Son, it’s part of life. It’s not going to happen right now – we are talking about years and years and years from now. For your Dad and I, it’s really good to know that you two will be there for each other – as parents, that is one of the most important things – preparing your children for the future.”

 

“So, thank you, Dalton,” Kurt smiled. “We are really proud of you. And we know you didn't know the part about Auntie Rachel being the donor, but in the end it turned out fine. He got the information he needed."

 

Dalton moved to hug his Dads. “I was worried you’d be mad,” he said against Blaine’s shoulder.

 

“We will never get mad at you for being a good brother, Dalton.”

 

Kurt added, “Dad and I both know what it’s like to have brothers and lose brothers in some way, so trust us when we say that you are a remarkable brother to Zavier, and we are grateful for it. What you do for him doesn’t go unnoticed.”

 

“Does that mean I can get a raise in allowance?”

 

Blaine snorted laughter. “Dream on, buddy. Does it look like we’re made of money?”

 

Dalton rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Dad’s suits?”

 

Blaine laughed at his husband’s expense. “Good point, kid.” He winked at Kurt who was shaking his head but with a smile on his face.


	19. Young Love

_November 28, 2043_

_Dalton’s Age: 17_

_Zavier’s Age: 10_

 

Kurt had the stereo cranked as he waited in the car for Zavier to finish with rehearsals. He had landed the lead role in the school play. His boy was a triple threat, as they call it, and given his DNA, Kurt wasn’t surprised.

Just as Gaga belted out the last verse of _Born This Way_ , Kurt saw Zavier exit the school. He walked slowly towards the parking lot – very slowly as he was distracted talking with a girl. Kurt instinctively turned the music down as he watched. Zavier’s smile was bright, his step was bouncy, and his body language suggested that he was interested in this girl as more than a friend _._

 _How does this stuff start so early now_ , Kurt thought to himself. He continued to watch the pattern. Zavier would say something and the girl would giggle and blush, then repeat. Kurt had been through all this with Dalton, but it never got easier; here he was watching his ten-year-old shamelessly flirt with a pretty girl. No, it definitely didn’t get any easier.

Zavier finally made it to the car. He watched the girl get into her parent’s SUV before he climbed in. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey,” Kurt smiled at him. “How was rehearsal?”

“It was ok. I’m pretty tired though. And hungry. Can we get pizza for dinner?”

 _This is your opportunity, Kurt Hummel_.

“Sure. Dad and Dal are on their sushi date so we can have a date of our own.” He drove them to their favourite pizza place – Anton’s Pizzeria. They ended up ordering their usual – a medium Mediterranean. While they sat and waited Kurt's curiosity was killing him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he subtly asked, “So, who was that girl you walked out of school with?”

Zavier looked up at his Dad with saucer eyes. “Bethany? Oh, she’s just a girl in the play.”

“Is she always so giggly?”

Zavier’s smirk turned into a smile. “Yeah.”

“Do you like her?”

“What?”

“Well, you seemed to be very engaged with her as you walked to the car.”

“What? No. We are just friends,” he looked away.

“Okay, I want you to know you can talk to me though. And it’s alright to have fluttery feelings.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt sipped his lemon water then gave Zavier a knowing smile.

“How do you know everything, Dad?”

“Because I’m old, Son,” he laughed. “Everything you’re going through I’ve already been through.”

“She’s really cool," Zavier said. The grin which painted his face spoke volumes.

“Oh yeah? What makes her cool?”

“She likes the same things I do and she’s a dancer.”

Kurt lifted a brow. _Oh my…_ “Ballet?”

“No. Hip Hop. She’s amazing. She has a little solo in the play.”

Kurt could tell that his son was smitten. No, not smitten – full blown in love – or at least as in love as possible at age ten. “Well, you’re a pretty awesome dancer yourself you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m too scared to dance in front of her.”

“Don’t be. I bet she’d like that,” he winked.

“Really?”

“Girls love dancers, trust me.”

“Dad, when did you become so cool?”

Kurt almost choked on his drink. “Child, I’ve always been cool.” Zavier gave him an expression that made Kurt laugh. “You don’t believe me? Just ask your Dad.”

“Dad always defends you so I think I’ll ask Auntie Britt instead.”

“Now _she_ is cool.” Kurt smiled. “And can she dance. When we were in high school, she was the best dancer in the whole school.” Kurt leaned in to whisper into Zavier's ear. "But don't tell your dad I said that."

The pizza came. While Kurt was serving, Zavier spoke. “The other day when I was with Auntie Britt she told me the story of how you and Dad met. How you went to spy on Dad’s glee club.”

Kurt looked up. “Did she?”

“Yeah. And Dad…”

“Mhmm?”

“She called you and dad soulmates. I didn’t know what that meant but she explained it to me. And she said that everyone in glee club looked up to you two because you guys were so brave.”

Kurt could feel his eyes watering and was simply rendered speechless at what his ten year old just told him – at what his friend had said about Blaine and him. “Well, that was long ago and many things have changed since then. But Britt is right, your Dad and I _are_ soulmates – that hasn’t changed and will never ever change.”

+

Blaine sat across from Dalton and watched him scarf down roll after roll of sushi. “You’re lucky your Dad is not here.”

Dalton laughed. “He _still_ makes me cut my sushi, Dad.”

“Well, he’s particular about table manners.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

Blaine laughed because he knew it was true. He took a bite out of his own dinner then set the chopsticks down. “How are things with Jeremy?”

Dalton slowed his chewing and looked directly into his Dad’s matching hazels. He then looked down with a blush. Blaine gave him a knowing smile and sat silently.

“Dad…”

“Mhmm?”

“He’s lovely," Dalton breathed reverently.

“I can see that.”

“You can?”

“It’s written all over your face every time you talk about him.”

Dalton blushed again. “Ah.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s a beautiful thing. I know.”

“Yeah, I guess you and Dad were very young when you got together.”

“We were young, but we always knew.”

Dalton nodded. “That’s how it is with Jeremy too, Dad.” He couldn’t help it. He was gushing about his boyfriend to his Dad, but he didn’t care. His Dad made him feel safe and holding back about Jeremy was an impossible task. “He is so sweet to me and careful. He’s told me on several occasions that he wants to take things slow because he doesn’t want to screw up what we have.”

Blaine’s mind flashed back to a point in time when he had told Kurt the exact same thing. It had been Valentine’s Day, they had been in line for coffee when Kurt had admitted his feelings for him. How clueless he had been, yet he had known deep down that there was something there and he hadn’t acted on it because he too didn’t want to screw anything up. What they had was far too important.

“Dad?”

Dalton's voice brought Blaine back to reality, “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Were you thinking about Dad again?”

Now it was Blaine’s turn to blush. He looked down with a smile and picked up his chopsticks. “I’m always thinking about your Dad.”

“I know. And I love that about you two.”

“Really? There was a time when you were grossed out by it,” Blaine laughed.

“That was before I had Jeremy.”

“I see.” Blaine took another bite of sushi. “So is it love?”

Dalton smiled brightly and Blaine didn’t even need for him to answer. That smile had been enough. His son was head over heels. “Yeah, it is. I’m pretty crazy about him. Going to see him tonight actually - we are planning things.”

Blaine looked up. “Planning what things?”

“We both want to go to the University of Michigan. They have an awesome music program and we want to go together. I’m going to apply for scholarships there.”

“That is fantastic. I’m proud of you and I’m sure you’ll get the scholarship but if you don’t, you know that Dad and I will pay your way.”

“I know. But I’m not going if Jeremy doesn’t get in.”

“I think you should rethink that.”

“No way. I can’t stand to be apart from him.”

“Sometimes when you love someone you have to set them free, Dalton. You can’t be tied down to a school you’re not happy at and neither can he. It wouldn’t be fair to either of you. You both have to fly your own directions and if it’s meant to be you will find each other again. I promise.”

“But if we can fly together that would be so much better.”

“Of course. I just want you to be realistic and keep your options open.”

Dalton nodded.

Blaine took another bite. “Is planning all you’re doing tonight?” Blaine eyed him.

“Umm. What do you mean?”

Blaine leaned forward and whispered, “What I mean is, do you need some condoms?”

“Daaddd…”

“Listen, Dal, I know things are serious between you two. I know what being in love at your age feels like. I know that it’s inevitable that you two are going to be intimate. I simply want you to be safe.”

Dalton was embarrassed but he smiled. “You are the greatest Dad in the world.”

Blaine grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Dalton blushed. “Ugh. Yeah.”

“Okay.” Inside, Blaine was dying, but he knew he was doing the right thing. “Finish your sushi and we’ll go to the pharmacy together.”

“Please don’t tell Dad.”

“You can’t ask me to do that. I tell Dad everything – besides if he finds out I knew about this and didn’t tell him it will surely cause the divorce of the century.”

“But he’ll lecture me for years.”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, he will. But Dalton, that will be a very small price to pay. Trust me.”

+

Kurt was enjoying the quiet Friday night. Dalton was out with Jeremy, Zavier was at Brittany & Santana’s, and Blaine was snuggled with him on the couch as they watched the latest episode of The Fashion Police. Life was perfect. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine’s curls. “This is so nice.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Did you ever think that at forty-nine years old we would still be so happy and so snuggly?”

“Yes. I thought about it a lot actually.”

Kurt smiled and kissed his curls again. “Did you ever think it would be more than just a daydream?”

“I hoped. I wished. I dreamed. And as you know, dreams come true.”

“We’ve been blessed.”

“Absolutely.”

“Did you know that Zavier is interested in a girl already?”

“I’m not surprised. He’s a lover like his Dad,” he smiled and kissed Kurt’s knuckles.

“More like a hopeless romantic like his other Dad,” Kurt laughed.

“No, you want hopeless romantic – you should’ve heard the conversation I had with Dalton today.”

Kurt lifted a brow. "Oh, do tell Blaine Warbler.”

Blaine sat up and turned so he could look at Kurt. “I asked him about Jeremy.”

“And?”

“Kurt, he is completely head over heels in love.”

“Oh my. Did he tell you this?”

“He did actually. He was a little embarrassed but he just couldn’t stop gushing about him. And Kurt, it’s serious between them.”

Kurt gasped. His eyes widened. “Like, serious, or _serious_?”

“ _Serious_. I took him to the pharmacy today.”

Kurt blinked. “For what?”

Blaine simply looked into Kurt’s eyes.

“Oh. OH! Blaine!”

“Shhh. He’s informed, responsible, and is driven by love, not just lust.”

“Blaine, he’s there right now. With Jeremy.”

Blaine smiled. “I know.”

“Pass me my phone, I need to call him.”

“No. You will not call him.”

“Blaine, how can you be so calm?”

“Kurt, I saw the look in his eyes when he was talking about Jeremy. Did you know that they’re planning to go to the same university – Michigan? They are the real deal, babe. Don’t you remember what that felt like?”

“Of course I remember. And it still feels that way to me.”

“Me too. The way Dalton’s eyes sparkled when he spoke of Jeremy was the same way yours sparkled the night you told me you wanted to come over to my house. Do you remember that?”

Kurt’s gaze softened as he nodded. “I’m glad you caught him today. You knew something was up didn’t you?”

Blaine nodded.

“Thank you.”

“What on earth are you thanking me for?”

“Just for being you, honey. You've always been better at this sex thing than I have.”

Blaine's body filled with electricity as he thought about _this sex thing_ and Kurt. "Uhh, I beg to differ."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"With a husband like you? Never," Blaine scoffed.

“Aww. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Blaine smiled into his husband as he leaned up to kiss him. Kurt’s lips were so soft and supple – the kiss was gentle and slow. Blaine wanted to take his time reveling in his husband’s love. He nibbled and suckled softly, coaxing Kurt’s purrs from deep in his throat. His hand instinctively slid up to cup Kurt’s cheek – he felt Kurt’s stubble there, which lighted a flame inside his soul. His tongue pushed inside as he felt fingertips tugging at the buttons on his shirt. “Careful, darling,” he mumbled against Kurt’s mouth.

“Or what?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“Or you’ll find yourself naked against the wall.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“You know exactly what it is.”

Kurt absolutely knew. His tugging intensified. He no longer cared to delicately unbutton Blaine’s shirt. He simply tugged until the buttons popped off and with each tug, the kiss grew deeper and darker … and his pants became tighter. Blaine’s chest was bare to him now; his fingertips caressed each curve, each delicious inch of his flesh. He felt Blaine growl against his wet mouth, then heard his smeared words. “And you know I always keep my promises, don’t I, Kurt Anderson-Hummel?”

“Always,” Kurt moaned. Before he knew it, he was being led upstairs – the kiss never breaking, the moans growing louder, their bodies becoming heavy with lust. They never made it to their bedroom but Kurt didn’t mind. Their hallway had plenty of wall space – and they certainly put it to good use.


	20. With All My Heart

_June 20, 2044_

_Dalton’s Age: 18_

_Zavier’s Age: 10_

 

Kurt, Blaine, and Zavier stood in their living room and watched Dalton and Jeremy descend the stairs. Kurt already had tears in his eyes so when he saw the couple all dressed up, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s shoulders as he saw the boys in their graduation suits. They were both perfectly tailored – of course, Kurt ensured they were. The suits were black with crisp white shirts. Jeremy’s was accented with a plum-coloured tie and kerchief. Dalton had chosen a deep cherry colour.

“You guys look so handsome,” Kurt whispered. “Come. I need to get a picture.” Dalton and Jeremy clasped hands and stood at the foot of the stairs. By now, they knew the drill. Kurt liked to get multiple pictures from every angle possible. They posed and smiled while Zavier, in true Zavier fashion, photo bombed every opportunity he got.

Blaine’s smile could not have been bigger. “We are so proud of you guys. I mean, your high school graduation – that’s a huge accomplishment. You’ve both worked so hard. Well done, boys.” He clapped gently.

“Thank you, Mr. A,” Jeremy nodded. He still could not call his basically-father-in-laws by their first names, even though Kurt and Blaine reminded him at every opportunity.

“It’s Blaine, Jeremy. Now, come on, we don’t want to be late for the ceremony.”

“Wait, I need more pictures,” Kurt buzzed around them.

“Dad, I think fifty is enough,” Dalton grumbled.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s waist. "Come on, you can take more pictures at the ceremony. We can’t be late.” He smiled and wiped a stray tear from Kurt’s cheek.

+

Kurt dropped the boys off at the auditorium door then went to find the seats his husband and son were reserving. As he made his way there he was stopped multiple times by other parents and strangers alike. Kurt loved his job and he even liked the fanfare, but he easily grew annoyed when it would overlap into his personal life. He was here to watch his son graduate, not to sign autographs and pose for pictures. That was his life now, though. It had become very hard to go anywhere without being noticed and stopped.

After dodging several crowds of people, he finally found Blaine. He was sitting with the group. Rachel, Jesse, Brittany, and Santana had found first row seats for all of them. After he greeted everyone with kisses, he sat beside Blaine and grasped his hand. “I don’t know if I’m going to make it.”

Blaine looked at him with a warm gaze. “It’s okay if you don’t. I’m fully prepared with infinite hugs and tissues,” he smiled.

“Thank you for knowing me,” Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Blaine caressed his cheek.

Just then, Jeremy’s parents approached them. They both stood up and greeted them with handshakes and hugs. “Are you guys ready for this?” Blaine asked.

Jeremy’s mother had tears in her eyes. “No. Not at all. But don’t they look so handsome? It seems like just yesterday they were kids running around – now look at them. Thank you, Kurt for taking care of the suits.”

“It’s entirely my pleasure. That’s just what I do,” he smiled.

“He also took a billion pictures,” Zavier piped up.

They all laughed. “Shush you,” Kurt hugged Zavier to him.

Suddenly the lights flickered signaling that the ceremony was about to begin. The group of nine sat back down. Kurt and Blaine grasped hands as they sat. This was an emotional day for them and if they were going to get through it they would do so together.

The ceremony itself was long, but luckily the graduates came out in alphabetical order. Dalton was near the beginning. When the announcer called, “Dalton Anderson-Hummel”, Dalton stepped out in his red cap and gown with a big grin. He waved quickly at his Dads and then at Zavier. Kurt sobbed softly. Blaine hugged his husband with tears in his eyes. Rachel slipped her hand quietly into Blaine’s and he could see that she had tears too. Dalton stepped forward to accept his diploma while the principal flipped his tassel to the other side of his cap. He moved to the other side of the stage and settled to wait for Jeremy’s turn.

Jesse had appointed himself photographer. He knew the Dads, as well as his wife, would be in no shape to take any pictures. He snapped a few of Dalton in his cap and gown as well as some of Jeremy when it was his turn.

Both Kurt and Blaine noticed the enormous smile which paint Dalton’s face when he saw Jeremy walk out to accept his diploma. Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “How long do you think until one of them proposes?”

Kurt whipped his head around to face Blaine. “Have you taken crazy pills?”

Blaine laughed softly. "You know it’s coming, husband. It’s inevitable just like our proposal was. Look at how in love they are.”

“They _do_ remind me of us,” Kurt whispered fondly.

“Case in point, my love.” Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissed every knuckle.

+

After the ceremony, Blaine and Kurt had invited everyone over to their home for an epic celebration. Kurt had all the appropriate décor set up by an events company while they had been at the ceremony. It was even a surprise to Blaine. “Honey, you’ve outdone yourself,” he said to Kurt as they walked into their home.

“Dalton deserves it and just wait until the caterers show up,” Kurt grinned with a bounce in his step.

Blaine looked at him with a teasing smile. "Am I going to have to get a second job to pay for all of this?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, get real,” he laughed.

The food was fabulous. There were a variety of canapes, plenty of drinks, and too many desserts. Zavier along with Meghan Lopez-Pierce had indulged in a few too many of those desserts. They were running around causing havoc while the adults talked and poured more wine.

Dalton and Jeremy had snuck out to the backyard garden to watch the sun set. “It’s much better out here,” Dalton said. “I get a little claustrophobic when too many people are around.”

Jeremy grinned and looked at his boyfriend through his long blonde bangs. “Are you sure that’s not an excuse to get me out here alone?”

Laughing, Dalton said, “You may be onto something, J.”

“I _know_ I’m onto something. There is no fooling me.” He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Dalton smiled. “I am so happy that we both got into U of Mich. I don’t know if I could have survive four years without you.”

“Well, you will never have to find out if you could or not because we are going to be together forever.”

“You think so?” Dalton gazed forward at the orange hue of the sun.

“Don’t you?” Jeremy looked at him with a little bit of concern.

Dalton answered without ever taking his gaze off the sunset. “I hope so, with all my heart.”

The two boys sat there for a while longer. Dalton finally scooted closer and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jeremy pressed a loving kiss to the messy curls atop his head. They didn’t know that Blaine was inside watching them through the patio door. He had a smile on his face and was quite content with how his son had conducted himself all these years. He was a caring and compassionate young man. He graduated with honours and a full scholarship to his top university. And to top it all off, he was in a solid and honest relationship with someone equally as worthy and who Blaine already considered to be his son-in-law.

Kurt slid behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his chest. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Blaine’s hand caressed Kurt’s as he took a deep breath. “Look at him,” he pointed into the garden. “I am so proud of him. And I feel so blessed to have such an amazing family.” He turned around to face his husband. “Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for giving me two beautiful boys; thank you for always giving me your love.”

Kurt smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He could have professed his love for hours, he could have gone on and on about love, family, soulmates, and everything in between, but he knew he didn’t need to. He knew Blaine understood him without having to say a word. Instead he pressed his lips to Blaine’s jawline and lingered there before pecking the most tender of kisses. Blaine responded by pressing his lips to Kurt’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as they exchanged their silent vows of love.


	21. Epilogue: Kurt and Blaine

_October 7, 2050_

_Dalton’s Age: 24_

_Zavier’s Age: 18_

Jeremy couldn’t remember ever being this nervous in his life. He stood on the porch outside the Anderson-Hummel house but couldn’t bring himself to ring the bell. He feared the rejection more than anything because, at this point in his life, he could not fathom what his life would be like without Dalton in it. He simply could not see his future without Dalton. He knew his boyfriend. He knew that if his Dads did not give their blessings then there was no way Dalton would agree. Ironically, that was one of the things he loved most about him – the unwavering trust and respect he had for his Dads.

 

This was a big and important step that Jeremy just had to take. He had gone through great lengths to get to where he was in this moment. Both he and Dalton had graduated with music degrees. They still lived in Michigan as they were both going to grad school there, working on their Masters. Jeremy had had to lie to Dalton for the first time in his life in order to get away to come to New York without him.

 

As far as Dalton was concerned, Jeremy had gone home to visit his ailing grandmother – Jeremy had planned it the same weekend that Dalton had an important audition so that his boyfriend would not be able to travel with him. Dalton had tried, citing that the audition wasn't as important as being there for his boyfriend during this trying time, but Jeremy had convinced him to stay - reluctantly. So in the end, Dalton stayed in Michigan and Jeremy went to New York. He had hated lying to Dalton, but he needed for this to remain a surprise – especially if his Dads said no.

 

Jeremy looked up into the New York sky and prayed to every Deity that the Dads would not say no. When he was finished, he took in a deep breath, wiped his clammy hands on his dress pants and rang the doorbell.

 

+

 

Blaine was sitting in his favourite chair reading his favourite architecture magazine. He had been retired for a few months now but he still liked to keep on top of the architecture and construction trends. He had decided to retire along with Kurt last June mainly so they could take a summer long vacation with their boys – Dalton before he started his sixth year of university, and Zavier before his first year. They were also happy to have brought Jeremy and Zavier’s girlfriend, Bethany, along for a couple weeks.

 

Paris had been magnificent. He and Kurt were in complete awe the entire time and he regretted never having taken his husband there before. In Paris they vowed to travel more now that they had more time to themselves. Of course, they loved to see new countries and cultures, but the main reason they made the decision was because it got them out of their now empty house. It was so quiet, too quiet, without the boys. He and Kurt always thought that they would enjoy having the house to themselves again but they weren’t twenty anymore and the silence was sometimes deafening.

 

Kurt wandered into the sunny living room and spotted his husband sitting and - not really - reading a magazine. Blaine, as he aged, had become more quiet and introspective. He supposed it had something to do with growing older, but Kurt knew it was mostly because he missed the boys. They both missed the boys. Kurt reached his hand out to caress his husband’s cheek. “Would you like some tea?”

 

Blaine looked up with glazed eyes and leaned his face into Kurt’s caress. “Oh. Yeah. That would be lovely, thank you, Honey.”

 

Kurt smiled at him and was about to fetch the tea when the doorbell rang. “Oh, who could that be…” Kurt mumbled. When he opened the door, he saw Jeremy standing there. “Oh my goodness, Jeremy, what are you doing here? Is Dalton alright?” Kurt's eyes grew wide in alarm because last he knew, Jeremy was in Michigan with his son.

 

Jeremy stepped in and saw the concern on Kurt’s face. “Yes, he’s completely fine. He’s wonderful and still in Michigan. He doesn’t know I’m here actually.”

 

Blaine joined Kurt at the door. “It’s so nice to see you." He hugged Jeremy tightly then let Kurt get in on the loving. “But why doesn’t he know you’re here? Is everything alright between you two?”

 

Kurt pulled Jeremy inside and made him sit. “What’s going on Jeremy? It’s a little disconcerting that you are here without Dalton and without him knowing.”

 

“Not that you’re not welcome,” Blaine added and sat down beside Kurt.

 

Jeremy looked at Kurt, “Mr. A…”

 

“Kurt,” Kurt reiterated for the billionth time since knowing Jeremy.

 

Jeremy smiled. “I don’t want you to worry so I’m just going to come out and say it.”

 

Blaine nodded and grew a little anxious as he waited for Jeremy to come out with it.

 

“There is something that I need to ask the both of you. It is something I’ve been thinking about for about six years but have never acted on it because I know that until now Dalton has not been ready.”

 

Blaine knew immediately what was coming. His smile lit up the already sunny room. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed it.

 

Jeremy continued, “But I am positive that he’s ready now and I don’t want to waste another minute.” He reached forward and took Blaine’s hand in his right and Kurt’s hand in his left. Both Kurt and Blaine noticed that his hands were shaking.

 

He spoke again, nervously. “I love the both of you very much. You have always been like family to me – ever since I was a little kid. I very much would love for you to become my official family, which is why I would like to respectfully ask you both for Dalton’s hand in marriage.”

 

Blaine’s eyes had become watery the moment he knew what Jeremy was about to ask. He looked at Kurt and saw that he was a mess. He had tears running down his cheeks and had started to sniffle softly. Blaine took it upon himself to speak for the both of them. “Jeremy, we knew this day would come. We knew it like we know the sky is blue. You have always carried yourself with dignity and honour, and you have always loved our son with everything that you are. That has always been quite evident,” he paused to catch his breath because he too was about to cry.

 

Kurt piped in, “Jeremy, the answer is yes. Yes, already.”

 

Jeremy let out a half sob, half squeal. “Oh my gosh. I am so happy right now. Thank you. Thank you so much. You don’t know what this means to me – to us.”

 

“Oh, I think we do,” Blaine smiled. “Thank you Jeremy for coming to us. So much of this is dead now – there are so very few gentlemen out there these days and I’m so glad that our son has found one of the last remaining.”

 

Jeremy lunged himself into Blaine’s arms, then Kurt’s. “Thank you so much.”

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who was now sobbing quietly. “When are you going to ask him?”

 

“I have it all planned out,” Jeremy gushed.

 

Kurt grinned as he leaned in closer to listen.

 

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “Well, you two obviously know how much Dal loves Christmas. And as it turns out, my parents are going to Australia this year for the holidays so their house will be empty. I’m going to make a winter wonderland in the living room – going to decorate it with his favourite ornaments and play his favourite Christmas carols, and I’m going to wrap up eleven small gifts for him – one for each year we’ve been together. The twelfth one will be his engagement ring. I’m going to propose Christmas morning."

 

Kurt was crying again. “Jeremy, he’s going to love it.”

 

Jeremy shifted his eyes to the floor. “I just hope he says yes.”

 

Blaine laughed. “Oh, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes. And if he doesn’t I’ll have to have some words with him,” he said jokingly.

 

“I’m so happy,” Jeremy wiped his eyes. “Thank you again.”

 

“So are we.” Kurt hugged him tighter this time. “Please let us know if you need anything from us - money, help with planning, emotional support, decorating, just anything.”

 

“Thank you, I will.” He stood up. “I should get going. I need to visit my parents and I’m due to fly out tomorrow morning. I couldn’t stand to be away from him for more than two days. I already miss him like crazy.”

 

“Well that sounds very familiar,” Blaine smiled.

 

They hugged him again at the door. “Thank you again for coming to us,” Blaine said. “It really means a lot.”

 

“It’s my honour,” Jeremy smiled. “I’ll see you two very soon.” He slipped out the door and called back as he made his way to his car, “Thank you, Kurt. Thank you, Blaine.”

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed. “So that’s all it took for him to call us by our first names – our first born son,” Kurt grinned.

 

“If I had known that - I would have given him Dalton ages ago,” Blaine grinned back then said in realization, “Oh my god, Kurt! Our baby is going to get married.”

 

“And I have absolutely nothing to wear,” Kurt said a little too seriously.

 

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt’s. "You are impossible.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Of course,” he kissed his husband’s lips for the trillionth time in his life – but as always it felt like the very first time.


End file.
